Dominant Ana
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: What if Ana was also a dominant. She has her own demons and gets a surprise whenever Elena brings her a new sub.
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV

"Get it done, Hannah!"

"Yes Miss Steele!"

It was another day hard at work. Ana used her inheritance from her Grandparents to start her own Publishing House and within 2 years she built it into something quite successful. She did this while finishing up her degree in English literature.

Gram and Pop Steele believed that Ana was built to succeed. They were right. By the second year of business, she was well on her way to surpassing all The other Seattle Publishing companies. Steele Publishing was now in negotiations to purchase Seattle Independent Publishing to merge with Steele.

Currently there's a bidding war going on with another company to purchase SIP. Today she's meeting the CEO of the other company two try to sweet talk them into letting her purchase it. She wore one of the sexiest work outfits she owns. Sometimes sex appeal helps. I hope this works today.

Pulling up outside SIP with her personal security with Luke Sawyer, Ana straightens herself out and freshens up her makeup.

She walks tall and confident to the entrance with Sawyer on her heel. Once inside, Jerry Roach leads her into a conference room with Sawyer. "We got this Miss Steele."

"I hope you are right. Do we have information on the other buyer yet?"

"Mr. Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Miss Steele."

"This could be harder than anticipated. Rumor has it he's ruthless."

"The same is being said about you, Miss Steele."

"Thanks Luke."

There's a knock on the door so Ana stands up as a couple of men and a woman walk in. One has a military stance to him and stands back like look so I assume he is security. The other man is unbelievably gorgeous with disheveled copper hair and scorching Grey eyes that make my panties wet. The woman is a beautiful red head, tall and slender.

I compose myself and offer my hand, "Mr. Grey, I'm Anastasia Steele."

He shakes my hand and I feel a jolt of energy like a lightening bolt but keep an unreadable expression on my face. "Miss Steele, Christian Grey. And this is my colleague Ros Bailey."

Right. Forgot someone else was in the room. I shake her hand as well.

We are seated and I begin, "Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. We both want the same thing. This company. I'm not sure what your intentions are but I'm willing to negotiate because I will not stop until this company is mine. Publishing is my passion. I will merge this with my Publishing house and make it thrive as my business is."

"Miss Steele, I admire your passion but I will pay anything to have this company so I am willing to pay you to back off."

I smile sweetly and lean forward careful to give them a view. I reach my hand out and touch his hand softly. "Mr. Grey, I will not back down. This company will be mine. You can either fall in line or I will take you down so I'd suggest you back off. No one messes with my dream."

I notice them both staring down my top. I clear my throat. Flustered, Christian snaps out of it, "I guess we have reached an impass. May the best man win." He shakes my hand again as he stands.

I lean over the table and whisper, "I always get what I want." As seductively as possible and stand back up. "I guess I'll be seeing you again unless you wise up and change your mind Mr. Grey."

"Oh you will be seeing me again soon, Miss Steele. Here's my card for further negotiations." He hands me a business card.

I nod and grin. I gather my stuff and walk to the door but look back over my shoulder. "Mr. Grey, you should looking at asset instead of asses." And I stroll out if the door and business.

Christian's POV

I stand there shocked That just happened. That saucy little minx. I don't even want this company anymore but I will fight a while longer so I can see Anastasia again.

"Taylor get me a background check on Miss Steele ASAP. I want to know everything about that woman."

"Yes sir."

"Ros, let's go. I will handle all further negotiations with SIP. I will be dealing with Miss Steele from here on out."

"Yes sir."

We leave and head back to GEH. I cannot get that minx out of my mind. I have to find a way to prolong this process.

I check to see I have an email from Welch on Miss Steele. It appears she is 22, owns her own Publishing House and is a very smart woman. No listed relationships. She graduated from WSU a year ago. She started her company while in college. Impressive.

I decide to use her email address and email her. I get anything ping in my email before I get started. It's from her.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Negotiations

Mr. Grey,

I am writing in regards to our SIP negotiations.

I am requesting another meeting with you. I will see you tomorrow at 10 am at my office. Please make arrangements and I will see you then. Don't be late.

Thank you.

Regards,

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Publishing

What? She ordered me to meet with her? No one orders Christian Grey around. I order people around.

I send an email back.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: RE: Negotiations

Miss Steele,

I accept your request for a meeting but you will meet me at my office.

10 am is fine though. I look forward to seeing you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

That should do it.

Ana's POV

From the background check I received on Mr. Grey, it seems he is 28 years old and a Harvard drop out. Started his business when he dropped out of college but he is very smart and successful. He mostly invests in telecommunications and agricultural projects. Why is he determined to get SIP then? No known relationships. He is such a handsome man so why wouldn't he date?

After we exchange emails he had ordered me to meet him in his office. Not happening. This has to happen on my terms.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Meeting negotiation

Mr. Grey,

Let's meet in the middle. Mile high club. 10 am.

See you there.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Publishing

I get an email back almost instantly.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Deal

I will reserve the table. See you there.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I sigh. This should be fun.

I get home and think about the day. I keep thinking of those beautiful Grey eyes. I need a new sub. I should contact Elena and see if she can find me one.

"Esclava"

"Elena? It's Ana Steele. I need your help."

"I've got just what you need, sweetheart. I can bring him to you to meet and discuss a contract Tonight. He is normally a dominant but he makes a lovely submissive and he says he will be either right now. He just needs a release."

"Great. Thank you Elena."

"See you in 30 minutes darling."

Thirty minutes later, my doorbell rings and I am shocked when I answer. Elena and Christian Grey are standing in my doorstep. This should be interesting.

"Come in." I guide them inside my 2 story, 4 bedroom, 5 bath luxury penthouse. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Red wine" says Elena.

"And you?"

"Same." He says pretending he doesn't know me. I can do this too.

I hand them their wine and grab my own. "Please, have a seat."

They sit on my couch and I sit on my chaise lounge across from them.

I reach over and shake his hand. "Anastasia Steele. "

"Christian Grey"

"So, are you interested in being my submissive?" I ask curious if he'd still be interested after knowing who I am.

"Yes, mistress."

"Would you be willing to start tonight?"

"Yes, mistress." He says. He behaves well. This will be fun.

"I'll be going then, enjoy." Elena says as she gets up to leave.

After she leaves I move to sit down beside Christian. "I'm surprised to see you here Mr. Grey. Are you sure you can give me control?"

"Yes. I just need a release and BDSM is all I know. I was only a submissive once but I want to now with you."

"Fair enough. I'll need you to sign an NDA and I'm sure you've got one for me as well and then we can go over a contract and then you can show me what you got. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Outside the playroom, you may call me Ana."

"Okay Ana."

I hand him my NDA and he pulls one out as well. We sign and then I get out the contract and we Go over soft and hard limits. He does not like being touch on his chest. Interesting.

"Okay. I need to know what you can do to my body so we will start with vanilla and I will give you control. Just this once. Vanilla."

"I've never had vanilla before."

"First time for everything. Now come."

I take him to my room.

"Now, you're in control. Show me what you can do."

He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close and uses his other hand and lifts my chin. He kisses me, tenderly at first and then he licks my lips asking for entrance and I open up slightly and his tongue enters my house and our tongues dance and this is by far the best kiss I've ever experienced. His hands caress my body and he reaches for my buttons on my shirt and he peels it off my body, never breaking the passionate kiss.

I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head and he undoes my bra and he caresses my breasts and takes a nipple into his mouth and I moan. He takes my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezes and hugs on it. He switches to the other side with his mouth and hand. He unzips my skirt and it drops to my feet and I step out of it. I fumble with his belt and undo his pants and pull them down. He steps out of them and he picks me up and gently lays me down in the middle of my California king size bed. He continues to nip, suck and lick my body viciously. I moan loudly. He puts his nose against my sex and inhales.

"You smell so sweet, Ana."

He gently pulls my panties down and discards them on the floor and his mouth finds my clit and he nips and sucks and then he puts a finger inside me. "So wet for me." I moan. He continues to manipulate my sex in the most delicious way. I can feel myself getting close but he just gets more into his assault and I moan and scream his name as I reach my climax and he climbs up my body and thrusts into me. I don't even remember him taking off his boxers. He continues to thrust in and out while his mouth assaults my own and I can taste myself on his lips. I can feel myself building again. He pulls me up onto his lap so we're nose to nose and he continues to thrust into me. It's so deep this way and this is so intimate. He kisses me passionately again "Come for me Ana." He says seductively and I explode around him screaming and he follows me and he continues to thrust into me until I milked him dry. He lays me down gently and he collapses on me and we lay like that until we catch our breath.

He pulls out and rolls over beside me and pulls me close to him. "God, Ana. You're unbelievable."

"As are you. You're extremely talented. This may be the best contract I've ever had. I may have to give you control once in a while."

"I'd like that. It's up to you though. You're in primary control."

"We will see. I was so shocked when you came with Elena."

"I felt the same. I may have fantasized about you after seeing you today though so I was pretty excited after I realized it was you."

"You want to stay the night and we can have more Vanilla and start on chocolate tomorrow?"

"mmm… I'd like that."

3 more rounds of sex and 6 orgasms later we both fall asleep. I wake up in the morning feeling extremely hot. I open my eyes to find Christian wrapped around me like a vine. I forgot he was here. I've never slept beside anyone before. This is a first.

I wake up in the morning wrapped in a Christian blanket. It's so hot. I squirm my way out when I realize I need to get ready. "Christian. Wake up!"

He stirs. "Mm.. What time is it?"

"7 am. I got to get ready. I assume you do too. I'm gonna get a shower. Will you be here when I get out?"

"Taylor brought my clothes. May I shower with you?" he asks smirking.

"Never thought I'd hear you say please. Come. Shower with me then."

We shower and


	2. Chapter 2

We take a shower together and he fucks me up against the shower wall because I ordered him to. By far this is the best sex of my life and I can't get enough.

Christian's POV

The sex with Ana is the best of my life. I imagined myself fucking her after our meeting yesterday but I didn't expect when Elena talked me into getting a female dominant that it would be Ana. I pretended not to know Ana whenever Elena was here because I don't want Her to know that So she doesn't jump to conclusions. She would have a problem with me being a sub to someone I know other than her but I would never be her sub again.

After our shower she makes us breakfast. "I guess I'll see you at 10." She says and kisses my cheek as we walk out The door.

This woman is gonna be the death of me.

When I get to work, everyone is looking at me like I grew another head. Maybe it's this smile stuck on my face. I never smile but that's changing because of Anastasia Steele. What is she doing to me?

I impatiently work waiting for 9:30 when I can go meet with the delectable Miss Steele.

When the time comes I rush out the door to my waiting SUV.

I'm waiting at our private booth when I see her enter. She looks like an angel. She comes over to our table and I stand to let her sit first and I kiss her hand.

"So, SIP. What will it take to get you to back off and let me buy it?"

"Under the circumstances, I'm willing to let you have it if I can have 10% shares."

"That can be arranged. It's a deal." We shake on it. "Now, our contract. Tonight? 7 pm."

"I will be there."

"Also I would like to discuss letting you dom for me one night a week. Anything you want but no punishing beyond hand spanking. I can't do the harder shit since…. I just can't. Okay?"

"I can work with that. Anything else?"

"No. Let's eat."

Ana's POV

We eat our food in silence and I know his wheels are turning. Oddly, I can read that frown on his face.

"What's bothering you?"

"Something bad happened to you. Something bad happened to me too. I guess we're both a damaged. I just wonder who would hurt you."

I put my hand on his. "It is in the past. I may tell you one day."

He runs my hand with his other one. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

I look at my watch. "Fuck! Yes. I have a meeting in 5 minutes. I'll let Hannah know to stall."

We leave and I give him a kiss on the cheek and get into my Audi with Sawyer and he gets in his with Taylor. Strangely, we have a lot in common.

After a long day and successfully purchasing SIP, I stop by the spa for a massage. When I get home, I realize it's almost time for Christian to come over so I cook up some chicken tetrazinni.

I hear a knock at the door and answer it to find Christian looking upset.

"Are you okay? No offense, but you kinda look like someone stole your lunch money."

"We need to talk."

"Come and sit. Let me turn off supper so it doesn't burn." I turn off the supper and I sit beside him. "So What's Up?"

He takes a deep breath and takes my hand, "We were spotted out today and it's presumed we're together together. Like dating and one of my former subs has sent threats and no one can find her but presumably she purchased a gun."

"So get more security. Do you need mine to help?"

"They need to work together and not just for me. The threat was against you, Ana. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Not like you caused her to go cuckoo. Sawyer and Taylor can work together. I will authorize payment for backups on my end and you should do the same. My security on my home and business is top notch. We can contain the threat until she is apprehended. I understand she may be crazy and in need of medical attention but I assure you I will not hesitate to take her down if she tries to do anything with me. I've got a concealed carry license and I'm always packing plus I have extensive training in self defense, judo and krav maga. I can defend myself but I'm willing to compromise."

"You carry a gun?"

"Yes and I can kick your ass. Wanna see?"

He smiles and kisses me. "I strongly dislike guns but I understand you needing one being so tiny and a CEO, I'm sure people try to come at you thinking you're an easy target."

"More than you know. Anything else bothering you?"

"No, that's it."

"I know you're rich and have power and a grade a security team but as my sub you're also my responsibility. Therefore when it comes to threats I need to know. Understood?"

"Yes, Ana."

"Good let's eat. I made supper." We eat in relative silence as I try to work out what scene I want to do with this delicious hunk beside me. I decide to tease for now so I out my hand on his thigh and slide it up until I am gently rubbing his cock through his jeans. She suppresses a groan and stops eating. "Don't stop eating. Control Christian. I know you can do it. Just focus and feel me."

He grins at me and I continue my assault as I feel his erection growing beneath my hand. I unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper. He groans again but continues eating. I slide my hand into his boxers and wrap my hand around his erection. I gently stroke up and down his shaft and continue to watch his face. He is struggling but maintains his control and continues to eat. When he finishes eating I let go of his cock and take his hand and guide him to my couch. "Since you were a good boy I shall reward you. Take off your clothes, slowly. I want to watch. Wait. Are you comfortable doing this here or would you like to go to the playroom, Christian?"

"Here is fine mistress." He says as he begins slowly peeling his clothes off and I admire his perfectly sculpted chest and and. He peels off his pants and boxers , watching me the whole time. I watch his erection spring free. I take my hand and being to rub myself through my clothes.

"Stroke yourself for me Christian." He does as he's told without breaking eye contact. I bite down on my lip to suppress my own moans and watch as he pleasures himself, I stop rubbing myself and instruct him to sit. He does as he is told.

I get down on my knees in front of him and take his erection into my hand and start gently stroking him again while looking into his eyes. I lick my lips and then lick his member from the base to the tip, licking off his precum never taking my eyes off his. I take his huge cock into my mouth and he moans I take it in inch by inch, licking and sucking and swirling my tongue around. I pull back to the tip and take it in a little farther. I continue this taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth each time until I reach the base and I feel his cock at the back of my throat. "Fuck, Ana." I stop what I'm doing and look at him with a cocked eyebrow. He knows what he did wrong. "Sorry mistress."

"Good boy. You may cum this time. Warn me. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress." I take him back into my mouth and continue my assault of his huge cock. As I take him into the back of my throat, I lightly nip with my teeth "I'm gonna cum mistress" and he cums gloriously calling out a jumble of words and I continue to suck until he's sucked dry and lick him clean after swallowing. I sit back on my heels and lick my lips. I climb into his lap and kiss him passionately.

"Taste yourself?" He nods.

"may I call you Ana, mistress?"

"You may."

"You're amazing. I wish I'd learned what I know from a dom like you Ana."

"Mm. I wish I had too. My training was… traumatic. I decided then to be kinder and much less harsh."

"I'm not nearly as harsh as the person That trained me although at times I was a bit harsh."

"Well. Let's have some wine and we can visit my playroom. I have a scene in mind. Nothing harsh. I do have a question though."

"Ask away."

"Is your touch phobia related to trauma? If so, I have some training and could gently help you with it if you're interested. It was used on me to get over my fear of touch."

"Yes from trauma. I would like to try Ana. I want to be able to hug my mom without freezing up in fear."

"I will do what I can. Baby steps. I'm going to touch your arms and move to your shoulders. I need you to remember that I won't hurt you. Repeat that in your head. ''she won't hurt me '. Understood?"

He nods. "Ready?" He nods again. "Remember, I will not hurt you."

I gently touch his forearms, sliding my fingers gently up his biceps and slowly to his shoulders. I watch his face for signs of panic. He tenses slightly but immediately relaxes. I continue rub my hands around gently on his shoulders. I slide my hands up to his neck then his stubby jawline. "You did good. How did that feel?"

"Good actually. I've never been touched kindly like that. I'd like to try my chest later."

I cup his face with my hands and feather kisses on his face and kiss his lips,. "It would be my pleasure Christian."

"So.. what now Ana?"

"Mmm.. I'll show you my playroom and then I'll decide."

"Let's do it. But I would like to please you."

"Of course. Let's go."

I walk him into my playroom. Everything is a deep purple and silver variety of colors. Various implements fill the room. I observe Christian as he checks out my room. He clearly knows what everything is used for. Main difference between mine and others is the lack of canes and whips. I will inflict pain but nothing too heavy.

"Your room is much more sensual than mine. Mine is a velvety red. Some refer to it as the red room"

"Purple is a passionate color. I like a certain level of pain with pleasure at times but I would never use a cane or whip. I've had them used on me, rather harshly. The emotional scars are worse than the physical although physical ones are mostly healed now. There are certain implements I've never used but I haven't had to do much punishing yet anyway. Your demeanor the first time I met you made you seem as though you would be defiant if you were mine but you were different outside your CEO persona. I really think this could work out. You said you wanted to please me so I need you to assume the position while I go get ready. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

I walk out of the room leaving him to prepare himself and get myself into my domme attire. I love my dom attire. Back and purple and admittedly sexy as hell.

I walk back into the room. He is knelt by the door with his palms on his thighs. Eyes cast down. I bend down in front of him. "Christian, I need you to look at me. Eyes cast downward isn't a requirement in my playroom. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

He looks up at me. His eyes widen when he sees what I'm wearing. "Good boy, get up."

He does as he is told. "How would you like to please me Christian? If it were up to you?"

"First I would like to take you over to the bed and Fuck you with my mouth."

"Very well. You have permission to do so."

He walks me to the bed and I lay down on the bed. "Would you like to restrain me, Christian?"

"Yes mistress."

"over there are my restraints. Choose wisely."

He grabs some ropes and comes back to me and restrains my wrists and ankles to the four poster bed. "Nice knots Christian. Get a blindfold and I want you to pleasure me. Surprise me."

He blindfold me and I feel him staring at me. He leans over me and gives me a soft kiss and kisses down my throat and my collarbone, licking and sucking.. He moves to my breasts and takes his time sucking and caressing each one. I writhe as much as I can underneath him. "May I make you come like this mistress?"

"Yes please," I moan.

He continues his assault on my breasts, nipping and suckling my nipples and he masters it perfectly until I'm screaming his name as my first orgasm rips through me, he slides a finger into my core while manipulating my clit with his thumb prolonging my orgasm. He lowers down trailing kisses down my stomach. He gently pulls off my panties and licks and nips my thighs on the way down. He trails gentle kisses up my thighs until he reaches my pussy and he sucks on my clit and uses his fingers and slides s finger inside me. I am writhing beneath his expert touch and he inserts another finger and thrusts them in and out and then he switches his fingers to my clit and his tongue now is licking my wet folds of my core and suddenly his expert tongue is fucking my hot wet core and I cum hard on his tongue and I'm in pure ecstasy he continues his assault to ride out my orgasm as he licks up all my juices. He climbs up my body and kisses my mouth.

"Release my ankles and Fuck me Christian" I command.

He complies and releases my ankles and hovers over me and I can feel his erection at my entrance. "Fuck me now Christian!!"

And he plunges into my core and I instantly cum again. He continues to thrust hard and fast prolonging my orgasm and I hear him moaning my name. "Harder faster!" He pumps into me furiously and I meet him thrust for thrust in the most erotic rhythm. I feel myself building again and he says "Cum with me mistress" and on cue I explode around his throbbing erection screaming his name. He quickly follows me mumbling a version of my name. "Fuck!"

He reaches up and releases my hands and takes off my blindfold. I open my eyes and look into his grey eyes and give him a passionate kiss. "You did a spectacular job. Keep this up, you may never be punished." He grins.

"I think I'm gonna love you as my dom. You are spectacular yourself Ana I mean mistress." I grin.

"Take m to bed." I say and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to my bed. "'Stay? I slept so well with you beside me. No nightmares."

"Same for me. I'll message Taylor to bring me clothes for morning."

He goes off to talk to Taylor and comes back and climbs into bed beside me. He pulls my back to his front and says, "sleep angel," into my ear and I drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in the morning and find handsome grey eyes staring at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Mm.. about an hour. You're so peaceful when you're sleeping. I could watch you sleep forever."

"You do realize that's creepy right?" I roll over and look into his eyes. "What time is it?"

"5 am. I want you to touch me."

I kiss his nose. "Are you sure? I want you to be sure."

"Never been more sure. I trust you."

"Okay remember, I will not hurt you. I am going to start by touching your shoulders and work my way down to your chest. If you want me to stop, you must safe word. Silver if it's getting close to too much and purple if you want me to stop. Understood?"

I push him until he is laying on his back and I'm straddling him. I look him in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes."

I place my hands on his shoulders and gently caress his skin never taking my eyes off his. I slowly start caress down to his chest. He tenses up for a moment but the more I rub gently the more relaxed he becomes. I continue to rub my hands over his firm chest, purposely tickling his nipples. He is completely relaxed but I've noticed they have transformed to a darker shade and his look is more lustful than anything. I continue to rub sensually over his chest and he places his arms around my hips and rubs my ass. "I am going to use my mouth and kiss your chest now Christian."

He nods and I lean over and gently kiss each scar which are obviously the reasons he didn't like to be touched. This man has obviously went through something traumatic, probably as a child. After I kiss each scar, I'm still rubbing around his chest with my hands. I look him in the eyes and he has a lustful look in his eyes so I scoot back rubbing my core over his hardening erection. I bend back over and lick his nipples sensually and next thing I know, he has me pinned underneath him and his mouth finds mine and he kisses me hungrily with a carnal desire. "Can I Fuck you now, Ana?".

"Yes, please Christian."

"I need you to touch my back and chest too."

I nod and he kisses me passionately once more and positions his erection at my entrance. I place my hands on his back and he quickly enters me. He thrusts deep and hard and we're both moaning and panting heavily. I continue to rub his back. He sits up on his knees and pulls me up onto his lap and kisses me and then places his forehead on mine. "Put your hands on my chest." I place my hand on his chest and he moans but not in the scared way, me moans from pleasure and he starts thrusting into me again while looking into my eyes. I can feel I'm getting close. "Cum for me Ana."

As soon as he says that I cum violently around his cock and I throw my hands onto his back and scream his name and he cums gloriously along with me "Ana!".

He lays me back down and lays on me still inside me with his forehead on mine looking into my eyes. "What are you doing to me Christian?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ana."

"Shit, we better get ready for work, then we can make arrangements for tonight or whenever your schedule allows. Our empires await."

"I don't want to go…. Holy shit. I've never said that before." He slowly pulls out and rolls over beside me. I roll over and put my hand on his chest and rub my hand through his chest hair. "You have a magic touch Miss Steele. My baby sister Mia is the only one who has ever touched my chest and that's because I knew her since she was a baby. I had only known harsh touch. I'm glad you can touch me now. It's…. Freeing…"

"It was my pleasure Mr. Grey. I'm gonna get a shower. Join me."

"On my way"

After our shower, which contained a stand and slam (stand up sex slammed against a wall), we got ready for work and just like the day before. I kiss his cheek before we Go out The door and we make our ways to work.

At work, I decide To email him to make plans for our next encounter. My friend Jose wants to meet for drinks tonight so I have to postpone our meeting either for later tonight or make it tomorrow. Part of me wants to invite him to come along but that would Cross our dom/sub line that I'm not sure I'm ready to cross. Maybe someday I'll introduce him as a friend to Josè.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Plans

Mr. Grey,

I am not available for our regular plans tonight unless you can meet later. I'm having supper and drinks with a friend after work. I would invite you but don't want to blur the lines of our.. arrangement.

I can message you when I'm heading home. I will need you to be in charge with this one though so if you'd rather meet at your playroom instead since you're more familiar with it, let me know. Let me know. Look forward to it.

If tonight doesn't work we can arrange something for Tomorrow.

So

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Publishing

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Anticipation

Miss Steele,

We can meet at my place. I am eagerly anticipating our interaction. Bring a change of clothes because I'd like to sleep next to you. You're my dream catcher.

Plus, I like the advantages of waking up next to you.

Have fun with your friend and message if you need anything.

P.S. Taylor is coming over to discuss security additions with Sawyer. Thank you for agreeing to extra security.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I forgot about extra security. I hope I like the person. I trust Sawyer with my life. If he wasn't gay I'd probably marry him. And I am not a marriage person.

It's time to head out so I'm going to stop by home and meet with Jose at the Mile high club for dinner and drinks. I know Jose has had feelings for me a while but he knows I don't reciprocate those feelings.

After getting dressed in my favorite maroon dress and pumps, Sawyer and my new security takes me to the Mile high club to meet Jose.

I walk in and see him sitting at the bar. I give him a hug and he holds on a little too long. "Let's go to our table Jose."

I lead us over to my table. I chose one next to the window because I love the view, plus it's more public so he doesn't get the wrong idea. We start with casual conversation as we eat. Then he says, " Ana, I really like you and I think we would be great together." I nearly choke on my wine when I begin to feel like someone is staring and I look around and notice Christian and Elena having supper Together so I wave him over but I know that Mistress Elena will come as well because she thinks she has to be involved with anything I do. Jose looks upset that I invited him over.

When Christian gets to our table, just as suspected Elena is on his tail looking like she wants MY sub. Better think again lady. "Christian, nice to see you here. This is my friend Jose. Jose this is my friends Christian and Elena. Would you two care to join us?" please.. save me.. I give him pleading eyes.

Thankfully they accept and Christian sits next to me and Elena sits next to Jose across the table.

"How do you know each other?" Jose asks looking perturbed.

"We had some business together but officially met through Elena here."

He just nods and Christian asks, " Would you accompany me to grab a drink, Ana?"

Thank God! "Sure. Be right back."

We leave the table and walk to the bar. "You looked uncomfortable there. I was contemplating saving you earlier but didn't want to give the wrong impression."

"Thank you, I wish you did. He just said he wants to BE with me. I don't want to lose my friend but he knows I don't reciprocate those feelings at all. I will gladly kick his ass if necessary but I avoid having to do that. Flirt with or even kiss me when he is looking. Maybe that will throw him off but I know that puts us at risk for being exposed to the media. I don't care at this point. He needs to recognize we will never happen."

"I'd be happy to do that for and with you." He grins and winks.

"You think mi.. I mean Elena will have a problem with heavy flirting. Last thing I need is her causing problems. She punished me last time I kissed someone in public."

"Wait. She was your dom?" I nod.

"Don't mention it though I hated that time in my life. She got me out of a dark period in my life."

"Same here. We should discuss this later. I'll not let her punish you again. Let's go heavily flirt."

We grab our drinks and head back to the table and are seated. I see a piece of flint on his shirt and reach up and wipe it off and let my hand linger on his fabulous chest. I reach up and kiss his cheek. The looks we get from the other two are priceless. Especially Elena. I forgot she's never seen anyone touch his chest before. We spark up an awkward conversation with the two, casually rubbing up against each other.

I out my hand on his thigh and start running my hand along his thigh. I whisper in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties, by the way." He nearly chokes on his scotch.

We continue a conversation about art because Jose is an artist. Christian runs his hand up my thigh and touches my core and gently strokes it. My breath hitches in my throat.

I look at my watch. "I have got a Saturday breakfast meeting in the morning. I should go."

Christian looks at his watch as well. "I have to go also. I have to be in the office tomorrow for a but. Wouldn't want to oversleep. I'll walk you out, Ana. It was lovely to meet you Jose and I'll see you soon Elena."

I tell them goodbye myself and excuse myself. And Christian goes with me. "really got a breakfast meeting," he asks.

I giggle, "No. Someone is toying with my hormones. I need release."

"I can help with that. Meet me at Escala. Your new security will be there. Meet me in the underground parking garage. Sawyer has the code." He kisses my cheek and I get into my SUV and he gets into his.

Fuck. What is that man doing to me?

I meet Christian in his parking garage and he comes over and opens my door for me and holds out his hand and I take it. We walk hand in hand to the elevator and get in. Sawyer and Taylor take the service elevator. Once inside the elevator, the sexual tension is through the roof. "STOP the elevator Christian!" and he does and I launch myself at him and kiss his ferociously. He looks shocked but returns the kiss with just as much fervor. "Take me here Christian! Now!"

"As you wish, mistress."

He pushes me up against the elevator wall and kisses me ferociously again and I put my legs around his waist and I can hear him undoing his zipper and within moments he is thrusting into me. He kisses and nips at my neck and I can feel my orgasm building quickly. "Cum for me, Ana!!" and I explode around him and he follows, ""Fuck, you're so tight Ana and Insatiable."

"Mmm." Is all I can manage to get out and as soon as our breathing is back under control, he let's me down, making sure I've got my balance. He zips up his pants and I try to take my hair and smooth out my dress and he starts the elevator back up. "What is it about elevators?"

He turns to me and raises his eyebrows with a smirk. "I know they're now one of my favorite places." And he winks. God, he's so fucking hot!

We arrive at his penthouse and walk in like nothing happened although I'm sure my cheeks tell another story.

We walk to his security room. I bet they know what happened in the elevator.

"Taylor, Sawyer, introduce Ana to her added security. I'm gonna grab some wine."

"Ana, meet Belinda Prescott. She will be assisting in your protection. She will accompany you places Sawyer cannot go as well as shadow you along with Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you Prescott. I'm Ana. Please call me Ana."

"I look forward to working with you Ana."

"I'm gonna go find Mr. Grey now. Later." And I walk off before anyone can say anything else. I find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar. "Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele. I hope Prescott suits your needs. Have a glass of wine. We need to talk about Elena."

I take a glass of wine. "Prescott will do. I hope she works out. What is there to discuss? I was in a bad place and she whipped me into shape, rather harshly, which is why I hate being whipped or being too harsh with my own whipping."

"How old were you? I was 15."

"I was 15 as well. I knew she had others underage and being naïve I let her lead me to believe it was okay. In hindsight, I realize how wrong it was, which is why I only have talked to her about help finding subs. I would never consider her a friend, which is why I was surprised to see you with her."

"There were more? She told me and still tells me I was the only underage one. She did convince me that she was helping me. I can't believe that fucking bitch. What did she save you from if you don't mind me asking?"

I sigh. I really hate discussing this but maybe it will get him to open up as well. "When I was 12 my mother cheated on my Dad and left him to marry husband number three.. She made me come with her. I wanted to stay with Dad. Husband number three ABUSED my mother and I. He told me I was fat and no one would ever want me. He then came into my room and watched me shower and change clothes and said Mom would never believe me if I said something. I kept calling dad begging him to come get me but since he hadn't fully adopted me, he said he couldn't. The weekend before I went home to Dad he came in and woke me up while I was asleep and held me down and ripped off my clothes. He touched me and made me touch him… he… he put himself in his mouth and then he came on my face. I called my dad again. This time I was completely hysterical. He finally agreed to come get me and said he would be there the next day. The next day number three caught me packing and became irate. He threw me down and spanked me HARD with his belt and then ripped my clothes off again and raped me. My dad came while this was happening and heard my screams and broke down the living room door and came barging into my room and threw number 3 off of me and beat the shit out of him. I grabbed a cover and saw it all happening. By the time my dad was done he was barely breathing but he called 911 and three was taken in the ambulance and we were questioned and Three was arrested as soon as he was well enough to be released from the hospital. He was sent to prison for only 3 years somehow so as soon as he was released, I was 15 and my father was beyond irate. Long story short my father killed him and went to prison himself and Elena had been his friend at the time and she took me in but said I had to do something for her or she wouldn't help me."

Christian has his fists so tight his knuckles are white so I take his hands in my own, "Christian, it's in the past."

"Where was your mother through this?"

"Ah, she didn't believe it. Said I made it all up just because I didn't like 3."

"That's fucked up. I'm so sorry that happened to you baby."

"Me too. Now please, it's only fair you tell me your story now."

"Fair enough." He pours us more wine. "My birth mother was a crack whore. She had a pump that used to beat us both and put his cigarettes out on me, hence the burn marks. She died of a drug overdose when I Was 4. I was adopted by the Greys. I always felt out of place and I couldn't hug any of them other Than Mia. I've never been able to hug my mother." We hear someone clear their throat. We turn To see Taylor there. "Yes Taylor?" He says sounding irritated.

"Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up, sir."

"FUCK! It's okay we will deal with it. Thank you." He looks at me. "We will finish this later. Let's deal with this bitch first."

I nod. We hear the elevator ding and turn to face the foyer where we hear the clicking of her heels. She appears with a smile on her face that quickly fades when she sees he isn't alone.

"Anastasia, I didn't know you would be here. Could you give Christian and I a minute?" I go to get up but Christian grabs my hand.

"Anything you have to say to me, she can hear."

"Very well. I think I have a sub for you if you would terminate your contract. She is available tomorrow."

"No. I will not terminate my contract. In fact, I won't be needing your help anymore. If I need a sub in the future, I will find one myself."

"Darling, I feel your relationship with Anastasia is crossing too many lines and you need to get yourself a sub."

I decide to speak up. "First of all, he is an adult and doesn't need your intervention unless he asks for it. Same with me. He is MY sub and you have no jurisdiction in what qualifies as crossing a line. Next, As per our arrangement, I sub for him occasionally as well because I requested it. I will keep MY sub pleased and happy and the rest is none of your fucking business. If HE has a problem, HE can choose to terminate. Not you. I won't be needing your services any longer as well. I can fend for myself. You no longer control any aspect of my life. Are we clear?"

She stands there with her mouth open, clearly shocked that I stood up to her. "Christian, after everything I've done for you, you're going to let her talk to me like that.?"

"I am. Because she is right. This arrangement doesn't concern you and never has. I should've never let you dictate my past relations and I won't allow it anymore. In fact, I'm pulling out of Esclava Monday. Our friendship and business partnership, everything is over. TAYLOR!! Escort Mrs. Lincoln out."

"This isn't over for either of you, mark my words!" She screams as Taylor drags her out. I laugh.

"Damn, that felt great!"

"I agree. I'm gonna finish this story and get it out of my way." I nod. "I never felt like I fit into my family. Like I didn't deserve them. I started drinking at fighting at 14. Fighting was the only human contact I could tolerate at that time. At 15, I started doing yard work for Elena. She seduced and abused me and I was a horny teenager so I was okay with it because I was getting sex. I called down because otherwise I would be beaten by Elena. She always told me my parents would never believe me. I never had friends because she convinced me no one wanted to be my friend and they would all end up abandoning me, except her. She loaned me seed money for my business which I paid back with interest and I back her salons. Not for long though."

" I hug him. Thank you for telling me." And I kiss him tenderly.

"And thank you for telling me your story."

"How about some vanilla and sleep tonight. I'm exhausted."

He nods and leads me up the stairs quickly and we Fuck and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's POV

I wake in the morning wrapped around the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered. She is wonderful dominant. Not at all like Elena. Elena was horrible. Ana dominates but mildly and she shares control. We make a great team so far.

Finding out Elena also trained her rather harshly makes me see how bad of a person Elena really is. I thought I was the only one. She told me I was special. It appears it was all lies. She is a pedophile just like Dr. Flynn had told me many times.

I can't imagine anyone hurting her like that. Her stepfather and then Elena. I have a strong urge to protect her but I know she can defend herself and her dominance over me would make my insistence on protection a bad idea. I don't want to lose what we have. I've never been attracted to another woman like this. I've never slept next to anyone before but I haven't had one nightmare since I started sleeping by her.

I notice she starts to stir and I see her beautiful eyelids flutter open. "Good morning Ana."

"Mmm.. Good morning. It's Saturday isn't it?"

"It is. Do you have plans?"

"Just some fun with you. I owe you a session."

"My playroom or yours?"

"Your choice. This one is yours. You know my limits. Let me see your room."

He nods and he pulls on boxer shorts and I pull on a robe. He walks me to a door and unlocks the door with a code.

We walk into the room and he turns on the light. The room is a deep red color. Everything is red to a certain extent. He has many more implements than I do. Apparently he is almost as into pain as Elena is.

"This is… intense. You use all this stuff or I mean have you used this stuff or similar?"

"I have. I have no need to now though as long as our arrangement is going."

"So this is stuff you can't or won't live without?"

Why would she ask that? "I can and will live without any of the harsher stuff. I only know this lifestyle so I'd like to still be involved in it on some level. I'm fully satisfied with our arrangement."

"If you ever have the urge to do this stuff again, I need to know and we can terminate the contract, understood? I don't share with others."

"I won't but I promise. I don't share either so I can relate. Let's go eat breakfast so we have sustenance for our scene."

"Yes, sir."

I smile. We go down and eat breakfast. "You said you knew there were others with Elena? How? Did you know about me?"

"No I didn't know about you. After I realized what she was doing was wrong, I had her investigated. My investigators followed her and there's been at least 3 more. We took our information to the police but they said there wasn't enough evidence because she claimed they were just helping with house work. Personally, I think she has connections in the police department."

"I believe that. How about I put my people on it as well. I know she has cameras in her house. I can have my people hack in to them and together somehow we can find a way to get her. If the police don't respond then we can just expose her."

"First things first. Is your parents aware of what she did to you?"

"No way. They would hate me."

"Wrong. Your parents will love you regardless. Even my own mother loves me. She doesn't know how to show it. She didn't believe me when her husband abused me, but she loves me. Your parents will know it was all her fault. This is child abuse plain and simple. If my father wasn't in prison, he would stand behind me in taking her down because he loves me. I won't tell him while he is in prison because I want him to not get into more trouble and if I told him something like this he would lose it again. You need to tell your parents. I can go with you. They will want to help."

I sigh. She is good at making me see things another way. "Okay, but first, we have an appointment in a red room."

"After you sir."

"Meet me there in 5 minutes. Be in position."

"Yes, sir."

I go into my room and get my playroom denim Jean's and put them on and nothing else. I leave the button undone.

I walk into my playroom and Ana is obediently knelt by the door in just her panties with her eyes cast down and palms on her thighs.

"Good girl." I praise her. "Are you okay with a riding crop?"

"Yes, sir."

I decide to get the spreader bar, a pair of leather cuffs, a riding crop and blindfold.

I put down the equipment on the floor next to the bed.

I go back to Ana. "Stand up."

She stands. "Come." I take her hand and lead her to the bed. "lay down face up." She does as she is told. I grab the blindfold and put it on her eyes.

"Safeword at any time. Yellow if you're close to your limit and red if you want me to stop. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

I get the leather cuffs and restrain her wrists in front of her and lift her arms above her head. "Keep them above your head, understood?"

"Yes sir."

I give her a tender kiss on her lips and trail kisses down her body. I gently pull her panties down and put them on the floor.

I put out the spreader bar and restrain her ankles.

"Ready?" I ask as I hold up the bar.

"Yes sir."

I pull the bar out to it's full width. She gasps. I smile and trail kisses from her ankles up her thighs, nipping, kissing and licking my way up one leg and then the other and then paying extra attention to her core. She arches her back and moans. "Shh. Just feel it, Ana. You taste so sweet."

I continue licking and sucking on her clit and thrust a finger into her core and then another. "Cum for me Ana." And she cums hard around my fingers. I kiss her core and stand up. "Good girl."

I grab the riding crop and gently flick it across her body and she gasps and moans and I flick her pubic mound and she arches her back. I drop the riding crop and lift the spreader bar. "You okay?"

"Yes sir."

I flip her over and pull her hips back towards me. I unzip and drop my pants and step out of them and grab her hips and thrust into her. She moans and cries out my name. I smack her butt and continue thrusting in and out. "So tight Ana. Cum for me."

She cums hard around me and she sends me over the edge. I thrust until I've got nothing left in me. I reach over and release her hands and I lay her back down and I fall gently on her. After I catch my breath I stand up. "I'm gonna flip you back over. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

I flip her back over and release her ankles from the spreader bar and rub her ankles and wrists. "Scene is over. I'm Christian again. No more sir, Ana."

"Well that was fantastic Christian. Thank you!"

I lay beside her and lay her head on my chest and hold her for a little while and bask in the afterglow of our amazing session.

"You're so talented, Mr. Grey."

"As are you Miss Steele."

"I need to make a few phone calls just to check on my empire. My purchase of SIP will be finalized soon and I'm expecting reports on all employees. I hear there's some bad seeds in there."

"Jack Hyde is one. I did my own research in my attempt to purchase it. He has many hushed complaints of sexual harassment but nothing had been done as far as him being reprimanded."

"Well there's one person to fire. Plus I'm going to find out who hushed that. I don't tolerate that behavior and no one else as an employer should as well."

"Agreed. I never have tolerated it. I have a zero tolerance policy. I have a few things to check on as well. You can use my office. I've just got phone calls to make."

"We should get dressed first. I don't think your staff will appreciate seeing us in the nude."

We laugh. "let's shower and get dressed and get to work."

After we shower and have a stand and slam, we get dressed and I show her to the office. She has all her files faxed over. I go to the great room and make my calls. I decide to call my Mom.

"Mom."

"Christian, honey. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Mom. Everything is fine. There is something I need to discuss with you and Dad though. I was wondering if you could come over?"

"Of course darling. I will see you in about 30 minutes."

"Okay Mom. See you soon. I love you."

"I know. We love you too."

"laters"

I go into my office after knocking, "Ana?"

She is sitting there reading through files. "yea?"

"My parents are coming over to discuss the Elena situation. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course. Let me finish this file and I'll be out. I'm mortified with this Jack Hyde situation. I'm going to call Jerry and have him locked out of his computer and have him terminated immediately. No severance package and he will be black balled."

"Nice work. I'd do the same."

"I'll be in the great room when you're ready."

I go back and get some wine and glasses and have a seat in the great room.

About 20 minutes later the elevator dings and I know it's my parents. I go to greet them. I give them hugs, which surprises them and I give my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a friend that's going to help me talk to you. She is just finishing up a phone call."

Again, they look shocked.

"Come sit on the couch and I'll go check if she is almost done. Please have a glass of wine."

I go to my office and I hear Ana talking on the phone.

"Jerry, get it done! You and I both know that this is my company and his behavior has been unacceptable and he should've been terminated immediately after the first complaint. I will also find out who is responsible for him still being employed him not even be reprimanded as well and heads will roll so get your head out of your ass and terminate him immediately or your ass will be fired as well… Okay. Thank you." And she hangs up. I look into the office.

"They're here."

"Coming now. Are you ready for this?"

"Not really."

"It will be fine. I will help explain and also divulge that part about my own life. I will be right there with you, okay?"

"Okay." I kiss her lips tenderly. "let's go."

I hold her hand and we walk back into the great room and my parents are there drinking wine. They look shocked yet again when they see me holding hands with a beautiful woman.

"Mom, Dad, this is Anastasia. She is familiar with the situation I need to discuss because she too had a similar experience with this person."

"Just tell us son. We are here for you no matter what." My dad says.

"Okay. When I was 15 and you sent me to do yard work for Elena, she seduced and abused me. I was convinced she was helping me until Ana here divulged she did the same to her under different circumstances. She helped me with seed money for my business but she's used it against me for years to maintain control over almost every aspect of my life besides my company."

Silence.

"How long Christian?" my mother asks.

"6 years. She basically used my teenage troubles and used them against me to manipulate me. She told me you wouldn't love me anymore and that no one would understand what we had so I kept quiet."

My mother gasps and tears are flowing. My father looks angry. Ana just holds my hand and squeezes it. My mother runs to me and engulfs me in a hug. "Son, I wish I had known. I would have stopped it and taken care of her. Oh my God. I told her about your troubles. I fed you to the wolf."

"Don't blame yourself mother. I was very good at pretending all was okay. You couldn't have known."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Son, we will get justice. The statute of limitations has run out on your case but I assure you she's probably preyed on other children" my father says.

"I know she has. When I was 15, I was going through troubles myself and she took me in and did the same with me. She beat me. There was no sex but there were sexual innuendos. She also tried to convince me that it was helping me and I believed it as well. I didn't have parents to go to though. My mother had abandoned me and my father became inaccessible. I had investigators follow her when our situated ended 4 years later and she victimized at least 3 other boys but we didn't have enough evidence to get her charged. Plus I'm convinced that she has someone inside the police force who works with her."

"That I wouldn't doubt. I'm so sorry this happened to you too sweet girl. I'm also sorry you couldn't go to your parents. We are here for you as well though. We would love to support you through this as well." She hugs Ana as does my father.

"Thank you." Ana starts crying as well. I'd never seen her cry before. She spends so much time being strong that she never let's herself cry.

My mother sits back by my father and he holds her. Ana lays her head on my shoulder and puts her hand on my chest and cries into my shoulder.

"You seem very important to our son. I know you're only friends but would you please join us for family brunch tomorrow? I can tell you're having quite an effect on him as he has never let anyone hug or touch his chest before you." My mother says.

Now I'm shocked. They don't know Ana yet they are inviting her to family dinner. "I would love to. Thank you for inviting me."

"it's no problem at all sweet girl. We had better get going. We will see you tomorrow. Thank you for telling us Christian, although I wish it could've been prevented. We will always love you no matter what. This is NOT your fault, okay?"

"Yes mother." We walk then to the elevator and bid our goodbyes and they leave.

"See that wasn't so bad. How do you feel Christian?"

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you for convincing me to do that. You were right."

"I just wanted to help." She gives me a kiss. "let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Ana's POV

Supper was delicious. Gail really outdid herself.

"I need to go home and get freshener up and a change of clothes. I'll probably spend the night there. You are welcome to join me, or I can make you. I haven't slept this good in many years."

"I'll come willingly. I haven't slept this well ever."

I smile and give him a kiss.

We go back to my house. We ride with Taylor and Sawyer follows behind us. Also we've got 2 additional security each that stay out of sight.

When we arrive at my place, I go straight to my room and start stripping. It doesn't take long until I realize that Christian is right behind me. I turn around and jump him and smash my lips to his with my legs around his waist. "Shower and stand and slam?"

"Definitely." And I get down so he can finish getting undressed and start the shower. I climb in and he follows me. I get under the cascade of water and turn and pull him under with me. "wanna get dirty before we get clean?"

He picks me up and smashes his lips to mine and pushes me up against the wall. Before I know it, he is thrusting his erection inside me pumping fast and hard. I lean my head back against the time and cry his name out. He kisses and nips and sucks my neck and collar bone. "Cum with me Ana!" and I cum hard around his cock taking him with me. We stand there a little longer until we catch our breath.

"Stand and slam is so much better than you'd think it would be. All of this vanilla type stuff is new to me."

"me too. We've got a lot in common Ana."

"Lets get clean now."

We wash each other and get dressed. "Let's go-to bed and cuddle. I know this is completely out of our norm but I love doing this with you. It makes me feel…. Safe."

"Let's do it." He says.

For a while we just lay there looking at each other, touching each other. Studying each other. I reach over and kiss him. "Fuck me Christian. Then let's go to sleep."

"As you wish." I straddle him first and kiss him hungrily. I rub my crotch against his growing erection. Before I know it he flips me over and kisses, licks and nips his way down my body. "Stop with the foreplay Christian. FUCK ME! NOW!!!"

He does just that. He thrusts into me hard and fast. "Harder, Christian." I can feel myself building as I meet him thrust for thrust.

"Look into my eyes and cum with me Ana! Now!!" and we cum together HARD! Never losing eye contact. "Fuck, I love watching you cum Ana!"

At this point I can barely keep my eyes open. "mmm… I love hearing you cum Christian! I was gonna ask if you wanted to work out with me tomorrow but you keep me worked out all the time."

"We can work out like this all the time but I also meet with my trainer at work. Remember we have brunch at my parent's tomorrow."

"Shit. I forgot. Get out of me. I'd rather not discuss this with your penis inside me."

He pulls out laughing at me. "I understand your parents wanting me to come but they are gonna know something is going on between us and I don't want them to get their expectations up."

"My family has always thought I was gay. Can you at least pretend to be my "girlfriend" for the sake of dispelling that rumor and also because the way we are together. They will assume that anyways."

"Fine. I'm not sure what it is but there's something different about you Christian and to be honest, it scares me. You make me… feel… things I don't understand.."

"Is it weird that I am having the same dilemma. I feel something. It's like you have this dramatic but positive effect on me and it's a good feeling but also unfamiliar and terrifying."

"Ehh. Enough heavy talk. We need sleep." I give him a kiss and face my back to his front.

I wake up in the morning and roll over to find the bed empty. Hmm. Maybe he left.. I decide to just go take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I go to my closet to choose a dress appropriate for a meet the parents brunch. I don't do this type of thing. What the hell is wrong with me?

I still haven't seen or heard from Christian so I walk around my penthouse looking for him but he is nowhere to be seen. I call Sawyer to ask him.

"Ana?"

"Luke, where did my guest go? Or when did he leave?"

"He didn't Ana. He is still here somewhere."

"I will search for him. Let me know if you see him on a camera somewhere."

"Will do."

I hang up. We were talking about exercise last night. Maybe he found my gym.

I go to my gym and there he is in all his topless glory. Sweating and making me wet. "Keep moving like that and I'll make you fuck me here and now."

He looks up at me and smiles. "I wouldn't mind that." I give him a kiss.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for brunch?"

He looks at the clock on the wall. "Shit. Yes. I gotta go shower and get dressed."

He walks past me after giving me another kiss. "You should consider leaving a couple changes of clothes here and I'll do the same at your place for events like this."

"Good idea. I'll hurry."

After he showers and gets dressed, we rush out the door.

We arrive at his parent's home about 15 minutes later. I hold his hand as we walk to the door. He knocks and a blonde with pig tails answers the door, "Mr. Grey", she says batting her lashes. She must be a housekeeper because she is definitely not related. We walk in and are greeted in the foyer by his parents. They both hug us, "Thank you both for coming."

"It's my pleasure although this one got caught up in my gym and lost track of time." I wink at Christian.

We walk into the family room where a bubbly little blonde comes running up to us and gives Christian a big hug. She steps back and looks at me, "You must be Ana. Thanks for coming!" and she hugs me tight too. Then there's another gentleman who comes and hugs me as well and introduces himself as the big brother Elliot. I hear Christian growl until he let's me go. I grab Christian's hand again and he pulls me into his side under his arm and I put my hand on his chest.

We're trying to sell this boyfriend/girlfriend thing but truth is, we do all this stuff daily since we met. I look around and everyone is staring shocked. Oh yeah, the hand on the chest. That makes sense. Christian walks me to the couch and pulls me onto his lap. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Ana, you've officially met everyone."

"Wait did you say girlfriend, bro? About time."

"Shut up Lelliot."

Christian runs my back and I just sit on his lap awkwardly. "I'm CEO of Steele Publishing. We met at a business deal." There, that should placate them.

I whisper in Christian's ear, "I'm gonna have to punish you for this, you know?"

He whispers back, "yes mistress."

I smile at him and give him a tender kiss.

"Brunch is served." Grace announces.

We sit around the table eating lunch and Christian keeps trying to slide his hand up my skirt and touching my core and rubbing gently. I swat him away as much as possible but it's difficult to resist so I decide to start his punishment now. Conversation resumes normally and I casually rub his cock through his pants. He looks at me and I just raise my eyebrows and start to stroke him through his pants. I can see by his face, he is really struggling to stay composed. I continue doing this until I feel him starting to throb and I stop. I casually continue eating and conversing and I can tell how frustrated he is. He keeps his hand on my knee the rest of the meal and doesn't try to slide it up my skirt anymore. When dessert comes, I start stroking his cock again. This is going to be fun. I think he's figured out orgasm denial is his punishment. When he gets close again I stop. I'm really impressed with his ability to keep his composure. Elena must have beat that into him. I have an idea so I excuse myself to go to the restroom. I take off my panties and stick them in my bag. There's a knock at the door so I open and Christian pushes his way in. "What are you doing in here?"

"You're torturing me"

"Um, yeah, punishment?" I say

"You're killing me Ana."

I take my panties out of my bag and hand them to him. He sniffs them. "You're trying to kill me Ana?"

"What a way to die. Gotta go and don't think about touching yourself. I will know. " And I leave him in the bathroom with that.

I take my seat back at the table and shortly after Christian joins us again. I smile innocently at him. We continue to eat dessert, drink wine and talk. I quickly begin another round of stroking his cock under the table. I actually hear him grunt this time. When he gets close I stop again. Just at the same time everyone is getting up.

Christian stays seated a little longer and I know why. He plays it off by nibbling at what's left of his dessert.

After brunch I let them know I have to go. And Christian has to take me as I came with him. We give our hugs and say our goodbyes. When we get to the car he smacks my butt as I get into the back of the SUV. I can't help but to laugh. He gets in with me. "You're killing me woman. Is my punishment over yet?" I shake my head. I still have plans for him. I lean over to his ear and lightly nibble and suck on his ear lobe and begin to rub his cock again. I rub my hands on his thighs and abs and chest and I lick, nip and suck his neck, ear, collar bone and kiss his mouth passionately. I keep this going and I smack his hands and stop anytime he tries to touch me. He needs permission to do that right now. When he starts to moan, I stop again. I kiss him hard again. I back off and casually scoot back into my seat and buckle back up. I smile at him knowingly and he is so frustrated right now. I whisper, "delayed gratification baby."

He groans. I giggle. "This punishment may be worse than a beating Ana."

"so I take it you don't need a beating to learn your lesson. Do you know why you're being punished?"

"For making you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Was that a question?"

"Yes."

"Well yes, that's why. I think part of it is that I actually enjoyed being your 'girlfriend' and I don't do that thing and I understand you don't either. This is very new and confusing to me."

He nods in agreement.

"To my place please." I look to Christian. "Tonight I need you to go home. I need to think about this. Us. I'm not ending this, just to clarify. I just need to think about what this is. First, I want you to pleasure me and then you MIGHT get lucky. We will see."

"Yes mistress." I wink at him and lean over and give him a kiss.

"You were a good boy at brunch though. You showed amazing self restraint. I think you deserve some reward for that. Maybe I should let you stay with me after all." I shrug.

After we get to my place, I walk him straight to my bedroom. "Now, first I get pleasure. Then we will see if you earned some for yourself, Mr. Grey. Understood?"

"Yes mistress."

He strips my clothes off slowly and I help him out of his. I'm definitely pleasing this man as well. At least twice. After he pleases me but I'm gonna make him work for it. "If you would like to use any props, get them from my playroom. Give me the best you got."

He kisses me and lays me down on the bed. "Be right back. Stay here."

He comes back and I didn't see what he had but he seems pleased with himself. "May I blindfold you? Sensory deprivation?"

"You may." He blindfolds me. He climbs on top of me and kisses me passionately and then trails kisses down my body and gives special attention to my nipples. He applies nipple clamps to both my nipples. He then proceeds to kiss his way down my body. I hear a vibrator turn on and he runs it along my body and lands it right on my clit. I moan and arch my back and thrust my hips. "Stay still and just feel it Ana."

I do my best to hold still and just experience all these sensations. He turns off the vibrator and replaces it with his mouth and plunges his fingers into me and begins to thrust them in and out of me while sucking on my clit. I am so close. "Let go, Ana." I cum hard And he quickly releases the nipple clamps which intensifies my orgasm. He continues to lick and suck up all my juices. Apparently I just squirted for the first time because it's a lot wetter than usual. "HOLY FUCK!!!"

"That was hot Ana!! You squirted all over my face." He takes the blindfold off my eyes and kisses me and I can taste my own juices.

"Give me a minute. You definitely earned pleasure."

He smiles his biggest smile. "lay on your back. It's your turn."

He lays on his back. I crawl down between his legs so I can watch him. I lick his shaft from base to tip and rub his balls while taking his whole length into my mouth and sucking and licking while moving my mouth up and down his shaft. I know this won't take long because of all the teasing so I decide to make it even quicker. I take him into the back of my throat and lightly scrape my teeth on his cock and he explodes. I keep sucking and swallowing until the spurts stop coming. I lick him clean and wipe the corners of my mouth and look at him smiling. I climb up him and kiss him so he can taste himself. I feel his cock twitch against my thigh. "Ready again?"

"Well someone was teasing me in front of my family all day but I'm always ready for you anyways."

"Then fuck me Christian."

He rolls us over and climbs on top of me and teases me until his erection is fully prepared again and then without warning he thrusts into me. When we finally cum, we scream each other's names.

"Fuck Christian."

"What are you doing to me, Ana?"

"I could ask you the same thing. By the way, stay tonight. Have your people bring you clothes. I am scared of how much better I sleep next to you but we will figure that out later."

He pulls out and rolls over beside me and pulls me to his chest and I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6 weeks later

Christian's POV

The past 6 weeks have gone smoothly. Being with Ana is refreshing. As a Domme she is the mildest I've ever heard of but she is definitely dominant. I treat her about as mild on my days to play dom as well.

I've realized I don't Need to inflict pain or be in pain in order to clear my head and have immense pleasure. Ana clears my head. We sleep beside each other as much as possible because we take away each other's nightmares and sleep better.

Somehow I'm deeply connected with Ana by feelings I don't Understand fully.

Ana's harshest punishment for me so far was orgasm denial and it was rough but bearable. It's much better than being beaten and even more pleasurable.

I need to talk to Dr. Flynn about my confusing feelings about Ana. I decide to make an appointment and see him as soon as possible.

"I haven't seen you in a while. To what do I owe the pleasure, Christian?"

"I met someone. Well it started out at meeting to compete on a bid for a Publishing house. She was breathtakingly beautiful and I wanted her. And then Elena convinced me to be a submissive for someone that's my type."

He looks shocked. "You, a submissive?"

"Yes. I just needed release. I figured why not try just once? Anyway, imagine my surprise when she brought me to Ana's house."

"The woman from the meeting?"

"Yes. Let me finish. She is my domme but she is respectful and kind? Elena treated me like shit when we were together. Just beating and fucking me. Ana is refreshing. She let's me take control occasionally. I sleep beside her pretty much every night and I have nightmares. We don't just have sex in the playroom. We have sex anywhere and everywhere. It's controlled, primarily by her, but it's fucking amazing. I feel things John. A need to protect her. An overwhelming feeling of… jealousy whenever I see other guys looking at her. I've NEVER felt this way about someone and it is confusing as hell. I need your help to figure this out."

He nods, smirking knowingly but doesn't say anything other than "mmhmm"

"Speak John. You're killing me here."

"It seems you have feelings for her. Feelings like love."

I laugh. I don't have a heart. How would I feel love? "Don't be ridiculous. I don't do love and you know this."

"Is that right? Explore your feelings Christian. You said you feel protective and jealous. People that feel that are usually in love. And you may not believe this but you are, in fact, capable of love."

I stand up and look out the window. I can't be in love with Ana, can I? Ana… do I love her? I contemplate this for moments before coming to a conclusion. Fuck, I do love Ana. "John, you're brilliant. I think I do love her. She is amazing. She is everything and I couldn't imagine her not in my life now that I've had her. But she is my domme. Surely she doesn't feel that way."

"Only one way to find out Christian. You need to Express your feelings. Get them out in the open. Worst case, she doesn't feel the same but if she does, she will more than likely tell you how she feels. Whenever you're ready you need to open up with her and find out where this relationship is headed."

"You're right. I'm just afraid I'll tell her and she won't feel the same and I'll never see her again. That is my biggest fear right now."

"Take a leap of faith Christian. If she is gentle with you, maybe it's because she cares and doesn't want to hurt you."

"Fuck. You're right. I have to go John. Stay available. If this goes south I'm going to be seeing you again sooner than expected."

"I'm a phone call away."

I walk out of his office with a newfound purpose and hope. I have to tell Ana that I love her.

Ana's POV

It's been 7 amazing weeks since I've met Christian. He does something to me. I don't do love. Elena always said love was for fools, but what does that bitter old hag know? I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with Christian Grey but I can't let myself be vulnerable enough to admit it to him.

I can't imagine not being with him. He's like a drug. I can't get enough and when I'm not with him, I cannot stop thinking about him. I sit here at work, imagining his hands and lips on my body. Ughh.. I need to focus.

I am overwhelmed. I need to have him hold me, love me, be inside me. I need this drug that I cannot get my fill of. Christian Grey is my own personal brand of heroin and I'm a fucking addict. I cannot stop thinking about my next hit. Fuck this. I'm going to go surprise him for lunch.

"Hannah, I'm taking the rest of the day off. Field all my calls and only contact me for extremely urgent matters. Understood?

"Yes Miss Steele."

"Thank you."

I leave and Sawyer asks where I want to go.

"Grey House and hurry please."

We arrive at Grey house and the elevator is agonizingly slow. When I get to the top floor, I'm greeted by Andrea. "Miss Steele, Mr. Grey didn't say you were coming."

"It's a surprise. Don't tell him. Is he in his office?"

"He's in a meeting but it should be finishing up soon."

"Perfect. I'll wait in his office. Don't tell him I'm here, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I walk into his office and decide to lay down on his couch, where it will take him a bit to notice I'm here when he comes in.

About 15 minutes later he walks in the door and waltzes intently over to his desk and I just stare admiring his beauty. He is staring down at some papers on his desk and this is getting torturous waiting for him to notice me so I sit up and clear my throat and when he looks up looking frustrated, he finally notices me and immediately his expression changes to a smile." I stand up and slowly walk over to his desk swaying my hips as I walk.

I walk around his desk and lean back against it and reach out and touch his tie. Twirling it on my fingers. "What a nice surprise, Miss Steele. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mmm.. do I need an excuse to come and see you?" I say as I loosen his tie and sit astride his lap, hiking my skirt up.

He swallows hard. "Of course you don't. How can I help you?"

"Well… let me think… hmmm…. I guess you could fuck me. If you have time of course. I know you're a busy man."

"Mmm… I can make time." He leans up to kiss me and I move my face away from his.

"Did I say you could kiss me yet?"

"No, but you said I should fuck you." He swallows hard again looking concerned.

"I'm just kidding silly." I say before leaning in and kissing him hard with desire and need. He returns the kiss with an equal amount of fervor. I pull back. "Now, are you gonna fuck me or leave me hanging?"

"Let me lock the door." I nod and let him up and sit down on his desk and watch his sexy ass walk to the door. He locks it and walks back to me with purpose. He stands between my legs. "Now… where was I?" he says and then his lips attack mine again. His hands are now roaming my body and he is kissing down my neck.

He reaches up my skirt and pulls my panties down gently and drops them in his back pocket. He picks me up with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He sweeps everything off his desk with one swift movement. That was fucking hot.

He lays me down gently on his desk. I reach up and unbuckle his belt and his pants and pull them down slightly. He helps me and quickly pulls them down. He kisses me, laying me back onto the desk and swiftly enters me. "Fuck, Ana. You feel so good." He says while thrusting into me.

"Fuck me Harder and faster Christian!" I scream and he complies. I moan his name and hear him growling.

"Cum for me Ana." He says and that pushes me over the edge just like every other time I says it and a few thrusts later and he joins me. He leans over and rests his head on my chest as I run my fingers through his hair. "Fuck. Ana I love you." I freeze.

"You.. what?"

"I love you Ana. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it. There's something about you that has me pained even imagining being without you now. I have NEVER felt this way about anyone before. I didn't think I was even capa-.."

I cut him off crushing my lips to his with a passion. I pull back from him. "I love you too Christian and it terrifies me. I keep thinking how she used to tell me love is for fools but then… what does she know about love? She is a bitter old hag. I don't want to be a bitter old hag."

"She is wrong. She has to be. This feels too right to be wrong." He pulls me into a sitting position, still inside me and carries me over to the couch I previously occupied and lays me down gently kissing me gently.

All the sudden the intercom goes off "fuck! I'll be right back. Don't move." He tells me as he pulls out of me.

He pushes the intercom button, "Andrea?"

"Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you sir. She is insisting and won't leave."

Fucking shit. She's still fucking shit up for me. He looks to me waiting for approval to buzz her in. I simply nod.

He sighs and pushes the button again "send her in." I adjust my skirt and he adjusts his clothes and then he unlocks the door and allows her in. She comes in clicking her heels and I sit on the couch. I notice my panties hanging out of his back pocket and giggle.

She hears me and turns around to see me. "I didn't realize you would have company."

"What do you want Elena?"

"Darling, is that any way to talk to the woman who made you who you are?"

"You did no such thing. You taught me how to fuck and abused me. You've kept me under your thumb for years but that is long over."

"I was wondering if you would talk to your mother for me. I've lost a lot of business because she seems to have turned everyone against me and I don't know why."

"Because you're a pedophile Elena. No one wants to associate with you. There is no way I will talk to anyone for you. You're done and you did it to yourself."

I move to stand by Christian and put my hand on his back.

"That is ridiculous. I helped you. I helped you both become successful."

"No Elena. You fucked us up. You need to leave now unless you have something to say to me."

He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers together. She looks at it and back at our faces. "What's going on here?"

"None of your business Elena. What do you want?"

"Darling, you can't do this to me."

"But I can and I have. It's done. You need to go. Now!"

"This isn't over." She says looking us both over. "this is far from over." She says as she walks out.

He picks up his phone off the floor and dials a number. "Taylor, I don't want Elena anywhere near any of my properties again. She is banned."

He hangs up and I help him pick up his stuff off the floor. "What do you think she means by this not being over? She gave me a creepy vibe."

"I don't know but this is why security has been increased and we need to keep it tight."

"Of course." We finish picking up stuff and placing it back on his desk. "She kinda ruined my mood. Any ideas how to help with that?"

"I might have a few ideas" he says smirking and he kisses me passionately and picks me up and Carries me back to the couch and actually makes love to me. Luckily no one comes in. I guess Andrea knew better than to send anyone in.

"That improved my mood. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Miss Steele. I have to finish up some work and then we can leave early unless you have to get back to work?"

"I'm off the rest of the day. I will wait. I have a manuscript in my bag."

"Okay." He kisses my nose and gets up and we get dressed again and he goes back to his desk and I drag the manuscript out of my bag and notice my phone and I have 4 missed calls from Hannah. "fuck"

"Everything okay?"

"I missed 4 calls from my PA and I told her not to call unless it's urgent."

"You might want to call her back then." I nod.

I dial Hannah. "Hannah?"

"Miss Steele, someone has hacked into our servers and stolen personal information about you. We don't know who or how or why. I just thought it was important for you to know."

"No, you're right Hannah. I will grab Sawyer and head back over. Just act casual. No need to scare anyone. If they got my files, it's obviously me they're after."

"Yes ma'am."

I hang up and stare at my phone.

"What happened Ana?"

"Someone hacked my servers and stole personal information about me. I have to go handle this."

"Take Barney and Welch with you. They are experts."

"Who?"

"My IT and heads of cyber security."

"Okay. Send them to Steele and I will see you after I'm done dealing with this." I give him a chaste kiss, "I love you Christian."

"And I love you Anastasia. I'll be over as soon as I finish up. I will send the guys to help."

"Thank you. See you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrive at Steele Publishing there's a frenzy of people running around trying to secure things. I see 2 guys I don't recognize so I'm assuming this is the people Christian sent.

"Hi. I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm assuming Christian sent you two? I mean Mr. Grey?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Welch. This is Barney. We're close to tracing the hack and we are upgrading your network security. It would be helpful if you could tell us if there is anyone that might be after you on a personal level."

"I've got a lot of enemies." Then it Dawns on me. Elena. She said it wasn't over. "Step into my office and bring your equipment. I have an idea."

I walk into my office and sit at my desk and wait as Barney and Welch set up. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Check out Elena Lincoln. She has a vendetta out for Christian and I at the moment. She promised she wasn't done with us."

"The computer used was traced to Bellevue so it's possible."

"Look into her computers. She can hack us, hack her right back. If it's not her, at least we can clean child porn off her gross ass computer."

"On it." He clicks on his keyboard for a bit and then looks back at me. "It's definitely her ma'am but the stuff on her computer is very graphic and I'm not sure what you want to do with it."

"Get all my information she stole off her computer and then show me what you found."

He shows me and I see a folder labeled pets. I already know what's in there but I click. There's numerous subfolders all labeled with names. I ask Barney to email them all to me and wipe them off the system.

About the time he finishes, Christian shows up. "Come. We need to talk. Welch and Barney, if you're done with that, could you wait outside?" They nod and grab their stuff and go out the door. I follow and close and lock the door behind them.

"What happened Ana? Did you find out who did this?"

I nod. "Elena."

"Motherfucker! Did you get your information wiped off her hard drive?"

"I did. There's a possibility that she's already printed shit off though so we have to somehow get to her and make sure she still doesn't have anything. That's not the most concerning part though. Come look at what else we found."

I pop open my email and open the attachments. "Christian, she had a file on every single 'pet's she had. Us included. There are at least 13 underage other than us here. Most recent 2 months ago. I'm not entirely convinced she doesn't have hard copies as well. She doesn't strike me as someone who knows anything about computers so I'm guessing in here somewhere is a person capable who is working with or for her. We have to comb through this and somehow make sure she doesn't still have proof of any of us and we have to get her prosecuted. This is a lot of kids. I cannot, in good conscious allow this information to go ignored but there's a possibility if they prosecute, which they should, that they will find hard copies of us inside her house."

He sighs and pulls at his hair. "We need to sneak someone in there somehow. We could arrange a meeting with her, and send someone in while we meet with her. Find and destroy evidence of us and then tip off the police."

"Ugh! I can't stand to be in the same room with that woman, but okay. We make her false promises and cut her off when we get what we need?" I ask.

"Exactly. I can go alone if you don't want to see her."

"Fuck that shit, Christian. You will not be alone with a crazy lady who is obsessed with you. I will go with you. I'm leading this thing. We will brief security. We will send some in to search her home, someone to stand guard and Sawyer or Taylor can stay with us."

"Sounds like a plan." He says somewhat anxious.

"Not being in complete control is really bothering you right now isn't it?"

"It is. But I trust you."

"I tell you what, we can share control outside of the bedroom. Deal?"

He smiles slightly and kisses my nose. "Deal. Thank you."

"Now let's go brief security and put this crazy bitch in jail."

We get back to his home and brief our security. First step, Christian sets up an appointment with her to come here. Then Taylor and 2 other men are going to her house while we wait here for Elena. Sawyer is with us.

They search her house and find any evidence of us and tip us off that they're done and we crush the bitches hopes that we spend this time giving her about financial support.

Christian invited her over to discuss her financial problems and told her he felt bad. As if. Taylor, Ryan and Prescott went over to her house and we're waiting for her to arrive drinking some wine.

20 minutes later we hear the ding of the elevator and Christian and I stand and she comes walking in looking all botoxed. She sees we're both here and looks confused so we remember our fake manners.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I'm so glad you could make it." I say as I extend my hand to shake it. "I apologize for my abhorrent behavior earlier. I wanted to apologize but Christian wanted to speak to you also. Please, come have a seat. Wine?"

"um, yes please."

I pour her some wine and Christian takes it to her and sits back down beside me and starts talking.

"I thought about it and Ana and I have decided to help you with your current troubles. What is it you needed?"

"My salons are going under. I need investors immediately. Also I need you to speak to your mother so I can get my customers back."

"We can make that happen. Ana has friends that could give you some clientele. Also I will speak to my Mother. I can throw in money to invest but I will need my shares back if I'm going to firmly invest." He is really selling this shit.

She glares at me like she's trying to gauge if this is a trick. It is but fuck if you're finding that out right now. "That is very generous. May I speak with you alone Christian?" fucking shit. I got to go along with this.

"Ana?" I nod and stand to leave. I have the phone so they are going to text me whenever they get what they need from her house. I go to another room but I'm unable to hear what is being said so I impatiently wait in the library downing my wine like there's none left in the world. Then I get the message.

The nest is clear. Proceed with caution.

Fucking A. I walk back into the great room where Elena is sitting uncomfortably close to Christian and he looks very uncomfortable.

"Christian, I think you need to see this message." I say as he walks over to meet me.

"Elena, I have just learned what you have been up to with trying to gather Ana's personal information. We will no longer be assisting you as you obviously have no regard for our privacy."

"Darling, don't leave me hanging. I will have to ruin you."

I scoff. "You are the only one getting ruined so quit being pathetic. You need to leave. Sawyer!! Escort the trash out!!"

"You will regret this. Both of you."

"Ooh.. I'm so scared." I quip sarcastically. Sawyer finally succeeds at getting her into the elevator and I sigh in relief and Christian grabs me and kisses me greedily and I kiss him back with equal fervor.

We break apart. "Baby that was so hot!" he says practically drooling.

"So what did she say when she had you alone?"

He sighs. Good mood gone. "same shit. I shouldn't be blurring lines with you. I should take a submissive or let her whip me back into shape. It was hard as fuck not to tell her to fuck off. You came and saved the day just in time."

"Mmm.. I do what I can. What now? Cops?"

"I had the guys drop copies of all the pictures of all the other victims inside her house so we call in and report that we saw it in her house and where. We have the 'meeting' with her covered because of our messages. She should go down."

"hmm.. seems you're a genius yourself." I kiss his nose. "We should get the debrief and get information on where the pictures were planted, and then call."

"Then let's sit and wait until they get back." He scoops me up and carries me back to the couch laying me down and towering over me. He gropes my breasts and kisses me with a passion I haven't felt yet from him. Slow and sensually.

We are interrupted by the ding of the elevator and he kisses my nose and lets me up.

"Taylor."

Sir, it's worse than we thought. She has a room full of hard copies of all the abuse the administered over the years and a large portion of them are minors. We got all proof of you and Miss Steele. We checked the entire house. It's horrendous stuff. Here is the stuff that involves you two."

Ryan and Prescott are both holding 2 crates full of DVDs and pictures. This is insane. Pedophile bitch.

"Give me the information on where they can find stuff in her house and I'll call the cops."

After information is exchanged the police are called. I stay the night at Christian's. We make love and fuck several times. Needless to say, it was a long night. We got about 2 hours of sleep before we received word that Elena had been apprehended and was being charged with numerous child abuse and molestation charges. Christian and I are providing financial assistance to the other victims that we know of. We are also starting a charity for victims of child abuse called Healing together.

Christian's POV

6 Weeks later

Our relationship is going great. We share control in everything except with sex we take turns mostly. I can't lie, she controls it most. After all, she was and is my dominant first. She ultimately controls me and I love it.

Our companies are thriving. Our relationship is strong. Elena is out of the picture. The press did catch wind of our relationship but after a press release, we were able to ward off most of them. We still have some stragglers waiting to catch a money shot.

For 2 fucked up people who have been through hell, we are doing fantastic together. It's almost scary how well everything is going. Usually something bad is around the corner when things are going so well. I'm hoping I'm wrong.

Ana hasn't been feeling well and says she thinks she has the flu and forbids me to stay with her. It's not even about the sex. I sleep better beside her.

Ana's POV

I've been feeling sick for days now and I haven't been able to see Christian for the last 2 days because I was sure it was the flu. It's not getting any better so I've caved and decided to see my doctor.

"Miss Steele. I need to run some tests on you. Any chance you can be pregnant?"

"I'm on birth control but have sex so I don't think so." God, I hope not. How would I explain that?

After what felt like hours stuck in my head waiting, the doctor returned.

"It seems you are pregnant Miss Steele. I'm guessing your birth control failed if you haven't missed any of your birth control."

"Fuck. Okay. I have to sleep on this. Do I have the flu also or is the nonstop vomiting all pregnancy related?"

"All part of the pregnancy. I will prescribe prenatals and something for the nausea. You need to make an appointment with your OBGYN as soon as possible."

"Thank you doctor." I say as I get up to leave.

Do I want a baby? Can I raise a baby? Would Christian want anything to do with it? With me? Fuck. Christian. This is a clusterfuck. I need to go see him. As I walk out to the parking lot I'm Approached by a woman who looks surprisingly like me but is dirty and disheveled. "Anastasia?"

"That's me. Can I help you?"

"Tell me what you have that I don't?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Care to tell me?"

"Master and you share a bed. He lets you call him by his name. Now tell me what you have that I don't."

This must be the gun toting ex sub. I better be careful. "I have nothing special but he isn't my dom. I am his dom. Is there anything you need that I can help you with?"

She looks at me wide eyed trying to absorb what I just said. She walks up to me until she's standing right in front of me and I feel cold metal press into my stomach. Bitch has a gun. "I need him. Mistress Elena promised to get him back for me but she went to jail. Come to my car casually like nothing is wrong or I will fucking shoot you."

I nod and walk with her and she stands right next to me with the gun pointed at my side. In that moment I remember my panic button on my watch and push it, making it look like I'm just checking the time. I get into her red Audi and she shuffles in beside me. She starts the car and takes off and I decide it's best to try and engage her in conversation.

"So what is your name?" I ask.

"Leila. Master is supposed to love me. He needs to be mine."

"I understand. He is a very easy person to love. As my submissive, I could make him be with you."

She glances at me, trying to figure out whether to believe me or not. She seems out of it mentally right now so I have a feeling she might possibly believe me.

"I want master and I want you to give him to me."

"Let's go to Escala and when he gets there I will make him take you. Is that ok?"

"Yes. This better not be a trick or I will shoot you Anastasia."

"It's not a trick. Take me to Escala and we will do this." I say in my dom voice.

She starts to look more submissive. "Yes, mistress."

When we arrive at Escala, there is no one visibly around although I know they have to be here somewhere because they have to wait for the right time to diffuse the situation.

She walks with me to the elevator still with the gun pressed into my side. On the ride up. I look at my watch, "it will be a little bit before Christian gets off work. Would you like to so a scene with me? Have a little fun?"

Her eyes go wide as she looks quite interested. "This isn't a trick, mistress?"

"No. I wouldn't do that." I lie smoothly.

When we arrive in the penthouse, I grab the playroom keys and take her upstairs and unlock it. I have to play this through. "In position. I will be there in 5 minutes." She nods. Luckily, I brought a domme outfit over a couple of weeks ago. I put it on and walk back into the room where I find her kneeling in position by the door. I'm still not sure what she did with the gun so I just need to get her restrained and deal with her. "stand." I say firmly.

I grab her tiny little hand and walk her to the St. Andrews cross. I get some restraints and walk back over to her. "I'm going to restrain you to the cross, understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

I place her in the hand restraints and reach down and restrain her by her ankles. I observe her for a minute. I'm not going to do anything with her regardless but she looks very unhealthy.

"Where's the gun Leila?"

"With my clothes mistress."

I walk over to make sure she is telling me the truth. I walk back over to her after grabbing a riding crop. Fuck this. I need her to talk.

I go over to her and run the riding crop across her skin. "Are you working with anyone other than Elena?"

"No, mistress."

"Tell me what your plan was Leila?"

"Mistress was going to give me back to master and I was going to stay with him forever. Then I saw in the news that he was dating you so I'd decided to take matters into my own hands when she failed.

She started finally trying to get him back for me but you already had him so she couldn't get him for me so I hacked into your personal information from Mistress's computer. I printed it out and took it with me. I have been following you since mistress was arrested and your security detail started relaxing more. Today I didn't see any with you so I took that as the perfect opportunity."

I grab her by the jaw and force her to look at me. "Look. I get that you want Christian. He's easy to love. But he is mine and I don't share so I will personally fuck you up if you try this shit again. I won't have you arrested for your crazy shit but you will be put into a psych ward and stay there until Christian and I clear for you to leave there. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress." She starts crying. I let go of her face.

"Let's get you dressed and take you to get help." I grab her clothes and unhook her ankles and help her into her pants.

I take her gun and hide it behind her so she can't try anything again. I take her hands out of the restraints and help her put her bra and shirt on. "Listen, you are going to take our help and after we help you, you will move across the country. We will help you get settled and you will not come back to Seattle or you will be arrested for this understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"One more thing, how did you know I slept with Christian?"

"I have been in the room watching you sleep several times." She Says this as if it is a normal thing to do.

"Well breaking and entering is also a charge you can get if you don't comply, understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

I decide to make sure she makes it to the hospital without any funny business to put her in handcuffs. I place the handcuffs on in front of her.

We leave the room to find Christian, Sawyer and Taylor standing there waiting. "Here. She needs a psychiatric facility. One that will realize she is a danger to us. We will need to approve her release. After she is released, she has to move across the country and never come back to Seattle or we press charges. We will help her get started wherever she goes and that is it. No more contact."

They nod. Sawyer and Taylor take Leila. "Thank you Mistress."

"Just get help and don't do this again."

"Yes, mistress." She says as they walk away. I look back up to Christian and he wraps his arms around me and I cry.

He rubs my back to soothe me. "shhh.. it's okay now."

Suddenly I start laughing when I realize I caught her because I promised to give Christian to her.

"Umm. Something funny?"

"Yea, she wanted you. I kept talking to her. She had a gun pressed into my side. I offered to give you to her and she fucking believed me. Clearly Elena really warped that one." I laugh again but he doesn't look amused. "what? I was just held at gunpoint. I've earned a laugh."

"Where's the gun?"

I walk him into the room and grab the gun and empty out the clip and hand it to him. "I will put this in my desk until I can get rid of it" he says looking pissed.

"Okay. Why do you look so angry at me."

He sighs. "let's put this gun away and talk. Put some clothes on."

And there it is. Someone on his staff saw me in my domme attire. I go back to the bedroom and change back into the clothes I was wearing before I had to restrain a crazy lady who wanted me dead. I will shower after this conversation. Possibly alone at home.

I walk into Christian's study. He is sitting at his desk with his hair all disheveled looking furious. I walk over to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. He looks at me with a frown on his face. "So, you want to tell me why you're so pissed at me?"

"I'm mostly pissed at Leila but I'm pissed at you because YOU came out of my playroom half naked with my former submissive in front of my staff. For one, why did you have to change into that? It wasn't necessary as she is delusional enough that you could've worn whatever you wanted and she would've listened. Second, my staff saw you."

"Your staff has seen worse and you know it. I changed into the outfit so she trusted me enough to let me restrain her. I didn't even touch anything but her hand and chin. I questioned her and told her what she was going to do. Exactly what I told you all. I hid the gun and helped her get dressed. My clothes weren't in the room so what did you expect me to do?"

He scoffs. "Aren't you sick? How did you end up here?"

"I went to the doctor. She accosted me in the parking lot asking me what I had that she didn't. After she pulled the gun, I got into her car and pressed my panic button. She kept telling me the only thing she wanted was you so I told her I'd make you be with her. She believed me and I convinced her to come here. I told her I wanted a session since you wouldn't be home for a bit. I dangled a carrot and she was clearly starving. I succeeded at my goal."

He shakes his head. "You should go. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"No. We will talk now Christian."

"Fine. Let me fuck you and we will talk."

"Where do you want me?"

"Strip and bend over the desk Ana."

I do as he says and strip and bend over the desk. He locks the office door and he comes back over to me. I can't see him but I hear his zipper. He smacks my ass and then thrusts into me with more force than usual.

He pumps into me furiously and I am actually unable to enjoy it because it is so disconnected and impersonal. He is pumping too furiously to even notice. Luckily I was wet before he slammed into me. "I need you to cum Ana."

He reaches around and massages my clit and he continues to pound into me and I actually start to enjoy it finally. I feel myself building quickly. "YOU. ARE. MINE. SAY IT!"

"YOURS. I AM YOURS." I scream.

"Now cum for me Ana!" and I detonate around his cock and he follows me and falls down onto me.

We try to catch our breath and lower our heart rate. Then I'm pissed. He didn't give a fuck if I enjoyed that at first. "Let me up." I say sternly. He stands up and pulls back. And zips his pants back up and I stand up and shuffle around to find my clothes. I put them on trying to avoid eye contact with Christian. "That was cold and I didn't even get to enjoy most of it until you started playing with my clit. I don't know what you were trying to prove but all it did was piss me off."

"Ana, I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"But you're not sorry Christian. You were punishing me until you came to your senses. You know you have to warn me before you are punishing me. Not just punish me and apologize afterwards. I've got to go." I say as I walk out of the room.

Shit. My car isn't here. I turn around to ask for a ride and run right into him. "fuck!" I say as he catches me to stop me from falling. "Take me home. I forgot I don't have a vehicle here."

He nods and grabs his keys and we walk to the elevator. We stand on opposite sides of the elevator all the way down and I follow him to his R8.

This is the most awkward interaction I've ever had with Christian.

In the car he asks, "So what did the doctor say? Is it the flu?"

Fuck, I wasn't prepared to answer this question."

"Nope, not the flu. I'm not contagious at all. You're safe."

"Then what's wrong Ana?"

I really want to avoid the correct answer but this relationship is built on honesty and trust. "I'll talk to you about it at my place."

"okay." The rest of the car ride is silent and I contemplate how to drop this bomb on him.

When we arrive home, I jump right out of the car and turn into the house and straight to the bathroom to vomit.

I feel someone behind me grabbing my hair and rubbing my back. Probably for the last time.

I stand up and rinse out my mouth and walk back into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and sit on the couch. Of course Christian is right on my heel the whole way. He sits down beside me. "So, what's wrong?"

Fuck it. Just spit it out Ana. "My birth control failed. I'm pregnant." I hear him gasp but don't even look at him.

"Is it.."

Okay fuck this. I cut him off, "if you finish that fucking sentence I will kill you right now."

He puts his hands up in defeat. I see him shaking his head. "So what are you going to do about it Ana?"

"Umm.. I'm gonna do what most decent people would do and have a baby. What did you have in mind?"

He looks at me with disgust for the first time and stands up. "I can't do this. I have to go."

He gets up and walks out the door without a glance back. That went about as well as expected. Oh well. I can do this perfectly fine without him even if he doesn't come around to the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian's POV

I cannot take care of a baby. I just can't. I love Ana, so much but I cannot handle a baby along with it.

I haven't talked to Ana in a week. She has tried to call every day but I've sent it to voicemail and I just delete them without listening to them.

I can't even think about what I'd say to her if I talked to her right now. I'm too angry to say anything rational.

Every fiber of my being wants to be with her or talk to her but I cannot comprehend what I would say. I can't make her do anything because she isn't my submissive, I am or at least was hers.

I decided to call Flynn and he told me to really think about the reasons the beginning of my life was so rough.

After thinking about it, I figured it out. My birth father left my mother and she did it alone, struggled and fucked me up. Could I do that to my own child?

I ponder on this for hours when I realized I couldn't do that to my child. I debate on whether I should call Ana or show up there. I decide on showing up.

As I pull into the driveway I see another car I don't recognize. I get out and start walking up to the door and it opens and a man walks out. What the fuck?

I walk past him and he smiles at me. Is she fucking him? I glare at him and walk to the door and knock. She answers the door later wearing yoga pants and a tank top. I can see her eyes are red and puffy. "Ana, who was that?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"That was Ethan. My therapist. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." I say and she guides me in.

"Have a seat please. Would you like a drink?"

"Wine please, if you have any."

"I do and I won't be able to drink it myself for a while so you're welcome to it." She pours me a glass and makes herself a cup of tea.

She sits down next to me and hands me my wine. "So, we should talk." I say.

"Of Course. Why don't you start."

I nod. "I was.. I am scared. But considering how different my life might have been if my birth father hadn't left my birth mother to raise me alone. I want to be there for my child and for you, if you will still have me."

She grabs my face and gives me a gentle kiss. "Of course. I'd love that."

"I've missed you, Ana. I've slept like shit since I left here. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I missed you too Christian. You want to go to bed Now?"

"If that's okay with you. I'm exhausted."

She stands up and puts her hand out for me. I take it and she guides me to the bedroom. She helps me out of my clothes and throws me my pajama pants to put on and gets into her own pajamas. We lay down and I Just hold her.

"I love you Ana."

"And I love you Christian."

We drift off to sleep together.

I wake up the next morning laying next to my beautiful Ana. I'm mesmerized by her. The thought of a baby terrifies me but I think I could get through anything with her by my side. We both have fucked up pasts that made us stronger.

I watch her beautiful face as she sleeps. When I see her eyelids flutter open I reach over and kiss her on her nose. "Good morning."

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long. How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly! You?"

"Perfectly fine now that I slept beside you."

"Mmm.. want to take a shower? I have to go to work soon."

"So do I. But…." I roll her onto her back. "I'd like you dirty first." I finish as I crash my lips to hers.

"Then fuck me Christian. Let's do the quick version. I hate being late."

"As you wish." I say as I lose myself in her.

After the shower, we get dressed for work. "I have a doctor's appointment to check out the baby at 10. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to. I'll move some things around and pick you up at 9:30. Does that work?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." She says as she kisses me gently.

We walk out the door and go to our respective vehicles.

Ana's POV

At 9:15 I wrap things up and tell Hannah to only contact me in the event of an emergency.

"Yes, Miss Steele."

I walk out of Steele house and find Christian waiting by the Audi SUV. He gives me a kiss and helps me into the back seat. "You nervous Mr. Grey?" j ask because he is fidgeting with his fingers and staring out the window.

"So nervous. You?"

"Not as nervous as you." I smile and grab one of his hands and squeeze it. He looks over at me and gives me a slight smile.

When we arrive at Dr. Greene's office, he helps me out and holds my hand and walks me inside. After checking in, they take me right back. The powerhouse of Christian Grey I suppose.

After all the blood and urine tests they confirm the pregnancy and start an ultrasound. The doctor pulls out the wand and places a condom on it. "Um, where does that go?"

"Inside internal ultrasound for a clearer picture during early pregnancy." I look up at Christian who looks like he is gonna faint and I grab his hand.

She inserts the probe and clicks some buttons on her little computer and some Grey matter shows up. "There" She points to a little blip on the screen. "That's your babies." I freeze.

"I'm sorry. Did you say babies as in more than one?"

"Yes, twins." I suddenly feel dizzy and lose consciousness.

I wake up to Christian's voice, "what is wrong with her doctor?"

"She must have fainted from shock." I open my eyes to see the stormy grey eyes I love so much filled with worry.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. You must've been shocked by the revelation that you're having twins."

"um um yeah. I never prepared for 1 baby now I'm preparing for 2. It is a shock."

"You're fine now. Everything looks great. The babies are about 6 weeks. Take your vitamins and come back in 2 weeks."

I nod and she leaves the room. I look up at Christian. "Christian? Are you okay?" he shows me pictures of 2 blips.

"These are our babies. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I want to do this with you Ana."

"Good. I think if I had to think about doing this alone I'd pass out again."

He smiles. "I got you baby." And he kisses my head. "Now get dressed wench."

"Careful or you will get denied tonight." I warn. "You going back to work today?"

"I have to. You?"

"No. Took the day off. Can I join you?"

"Of course." He gives me a soft seductive kiss. "I wonder if I can get you bent over my desk."

"Mmm.. we shall see Mr. Grey."

We leave and go to Grey House. I hold his hand as we bypass security and get into the elevator and ride up to the twentieth floor. He stops the elevator and I smile. He turns around and pushes me up against the wall of the elevator and kisses me firmly and passionately. I wrap my legs around his waist. He rips my panties off and I hear the telltale sound of his zipper dropping. Next thing I know he is plunging into my core. I gasp at the sudden welcome intrusion. He thrusts into me repeatedly. "cum for me Ana!" those magic words make me explode around him and in 2 more strokes he joins me. We stand there catching our breaths and then he finally gently lets me down and holds me to make sure I am able to stand.

"I'm good." I state. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and picks up whatever is left of my panties and puts them in his pocket and straightens out his clothes and I straighten out mine. He pushes the emergency stop button to make us move again and stands beside me and holds my hand again. We get off the elevator holding hands acting like nothing just happened.

We walk into his office and he walks over to sit at his chair and I stand beside him. "may I?" I ask signaling to his lap. He nods. "Whatever happened to bending me over your desk?"

He gives me a soft kiss on my mouth. "There's plenty of time. I couldn't wait." He smiles.

"Well I want you to bend me over your desk now."

He helps me up and stands and walks to the door and locks it. He comes back and kisses me with fervor and need and flips me around and bends me over the desk. He undoes his pants and plunges into me again. He fucks me hard and we enjoy our fourth orgasm of the day together.

"We have a week to make up for Miss Steele. I'm not done with you yet." He flips me around and kisses me softly. "Make yourself at home. I have a meeting in 10. Then I will be available to you for lunch." He leans forward "and dessert" he whispers seductively into my ear.

"I'm going to take a nap on the couch. Wake me up."

"Will do, Miss Steele."

He gives me another kiss and unlocks the door and walks out.

I lay down on his couch and curl up and take a nap.

I am awoken by the sound of a commotion. I sit up and see Christian has someone pinned against the wall. "Christian?"

He puts the guy down. "Get the fuck out! You're fired for disrespecting Miss Steele."

"Whoa, what?" I ask but he stops me.

"Mr. Jensen here came in here without permission and was sat at the foot of the couch looking up your skirt." I gasp. Fuck I'm not wearing underwear.

I stand up and speed walk to this Jensen guy and slap him and kick him in his nuts. "Get the fuck out before I decide I'm not finished."

He stands back up and scrambles out of the room like a wounded dog.

I turn around and look at Christian. He pulls out his phone and dials a number, "Taylor, John Jensen, Escort him out, take his badge and have him put on the banned list." He hangs up the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just feel violated."

He pulls me in for a hug. "it's okay baby. I got you."

I pull back and give him a kiss. "I love you Christian."

"And I love you Ana."

"I'm gonna lay back down. Think you can lock me in if you leave me again?"

"I won't leave again. Actually I was wanting to go home. You want to come to Escala or shall we go to your place?"

"My place if you don't mind. I'm out of panties."

He grins. "Come."

We make it to my house later and I fuck him in my foyer. I basically shoved him on the ground and rode his dick. He loved it as much as I did. "These pregnancy hormones are working to my advantage." He states matter of factly.

"Yea, well vagina wants what the vagina wants. Sue me."

He laughs and I giggle. I stand up and let him up. "Now you come."

I make supper and we sit at the dining room table. I gave him a glass of wine and made myself a tea.

"So, when do you want to tell my family?"

"Mm.. I want to wait until we're 12 weeks because miscarriage rate decreases drastically. But… for your family we can tell them whenever you're ready."

"Let's go there for supper tonight and tell them if you're ready."

"Mmm. Perfect.. Now I'm ready for dessert."

I stand up and walk over and straddle his lap and unbuckle his belt and pulls his zipper down and free his erection. "Always ready Mr. Grey."

"Only for you Miss Steele."

I position him at my entrance and drop down onto his erection and we both gasp. I kiss him ferociously like I'm starving for more Christian Grey. "so good, Ana.." he murmurs against my lips. His arms are wrapped around my waist and he won't let me move.

"Please Christian.."

"Just feel me Ana. I want to feel all of you." We stare into each other's eyes only making minimal movements. We're not even moving and I feel my climax building. "Let go Ana. Cum for me." I instantly detonate around his massive erection. "Fuck, Ana" he says as he finds his own release.

"That was intense. But amazing!!"

"The best. It just keeps getting better."

"I don't want to move but we need a shower if we want to go to your parents. You call and try to get everyone together."

"Just stay a few minutes longer. I can call them from here." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials his parents. "Mom, Ana and I would like to come over for dinner." As he says this he thrusts his hips and I gasp. "Yes Mom. The Ana that came with me last time."

"Okay. We will see you then. Love you."

He hangs up and throws his phone on the table and thrusts his hips again. "Fuck. You never can get enough." I lift up and grind on his erection.

"I can never get enough of you baby."

"Ditto." I moan as I continue to ride his dick and he meets me thrust for thrust leading to us screaming each other's names. "Okay, I need a shower now. And no you may not join me. I'm getting clean. Not dirtier."

He grins and gives me a soft sensual kiss and let's me get up and go to shower. When I get done, he goes to shower. We get dressed and he is pretty much eye fucking me already.

"Control yourself Mr. Grey or I'll have to torment you."

He smirks and gives me a soft kiss on my nose. "I'll take torment from you any day as long as it's a happy ending."

I turn around and smack his arm. "you don't play fair." I kiss his lips. "but it's one of your better qualities. At least you have some fun now. You used to be a selfish dick."

"You changed that baby. Let's go now." He takes my hand and we get in the car and head over to Bellevue.

When we arrive we are welcomed by Gretchen, their housekeeper who is practically drooling over Christian. He doesn't pay any attention to her. He just tightens his grip on my waste so she shoots me dirty looks. We walk into the family room where we find everyone.

"ANA!!!!" Hurricane Mia comes barreling into me and envelops me in a crushing hug.

"Hi Mia!"

Next I see Elliot and he has a blonde with him and he comes and gives me a tight hug. "welcome back Ana. This is my girlfriend Kate. Kate, this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Kate," I extend my hand for her to shake. She gives me a dirty look at first and then takes it.

"Nice to meet you too Ana. I'm a reporter. I'm just trying to place where I've seen you before."

"Anastasia Steele. CEO of Steele House and SIP."

"Ahh.. now I remember. I did a piece on you last year. About the same time I did one on Christian."

"If I'm honest. Before I met Christian competing to buy SIP, I only knew he was ruthless. I knew nothing else about him."

"That's unusual."

"I only follow media as it pertains to myself just so I know what's being said about me. Not that it's always true."

"That makes sense."

"I have to say hi to Grace and Carrick." She nods.

I hug both Grace and Carrick. "So nice to have you back dear."

"It's good to be back."

I then notice that my therapist is here, "Ethan?"

"Ana, I'm here with my girlfriend, Mia And Kate is my sister."

"So Mia is the little fireball who stole your heart." I hug him and it doesn't go unnoticed that Christian is practically growling. I pull out of the hug.

"So I guess you worked it out?" he whispered.

"Yes. Better than ever now" I smile.

I walk back over and put my arms around Christian. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

We sit for dinner and between the meal and dessert, Christian stands and clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ana and I had an announcement to make. She's pregnant and we're having twins. And this is if the record Kate." I hear gasps and congratulations and see tears in Grace's eyes.

Grace stands up and gives Christian and I a hug and congratulations as does about everyone else. Ethan already knew and he saw Christian's death glare earlier so he just winks.

After the meal, Carrick drags Christian into his office. No doubt to make sure I didn't trick him and that I'm not angling for his money.

Christian's POV

After dinner my father calls me into his study.

"Son, did she trap you? Do you need my help?"

"Dad, no. I love her. I really love her.

"So she isn't after your money?"

"No dad, she is a millionaire herself. She makes me let her pay for about half our meals."

"Okay, just looking out for your best interest." Lawyer side was showing.

"I know Dad. Thank you. You have nothing to worry about. She isn't like most women I've met. She is amazing."

"Okay, let's head back out so you can leave before your woman gets worried."

We walk out to leave and I find my woman about to fall asleep on the couch talking to her therapist who happens to be dating my sister. I guess I can't stop her from doing much, especially if he is her therapist.

I walk up and tap her on the shoulder. "Baby, are you ready to go?" She jumps.

"You scared me but yes I'm ready. I'll see you Tuesday Ethan."

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiles. I'm pretty sure he wants in my girlfriend's panties. Again, something I can't say to her. She Carries my balls in her pocket.

We decided to go back to Escala for the night. When we arrive and get into the elevator, the hormone frenzy happens again and she jumps me. She stops the elevator this time and she makes me fuck her. I'll never complain about the pregnancy hormones.

When we finally get inside she is weak, most likely from all the fuckery. I pick her up and carry her to bed and help her get undressed. "No more til morning mister." She says drowsily.

"I know baby. Just getting you comfortable."

"Okay. I love you. Goodnight Christian. "

I kiss her lips softly. "Good night. I love you too." I strip and lay down beside her and pull her back up to my front and we fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later '—7 weeks pregnant

We're having dinner at the Grey's house again. I've convinced Christian that it's important to spend as much time as possible with family. If my Mom wasn't evil and my Dad wasn't in prison I'd be with mine every week.

In turn, he convinced me to visit my Dad in prison. He should only be there another year. He was only charged with manslaughter but the nature of the attack led them to give him the maximum sentence.

When we arrive, we're greeted by Grace and Carrick first. After their hugs, I get hugs from the rest of the family. Kate included this time. Kate and I really hit it off. We talk about our lives and bond the entire night. She will probably be a good friend.

"So, Ana, how did you manage to bag Seattle's most eligible bachelor?"

"Heck, I'd say it's more like he bagged me."

She gasps, "You're bold and I love it. Seriously how did you meet, fall in love?"

"We actually met while trying to compete over SIP. I won after some negotiations but we just hit it off."

She keeps looking at me hopeful. "and how did you fall in love?"

"The more time we spent together and we slept aside each other every night and didn't have our usual nightmares. After a while. I just knew. I'd never been in love before so I was confused for a little while but it was just there from the start. This undeniable spark."

"Now that's poetic. I am madly in love with Elliot and he doesn't know it yet. There's not a spark but I get butterflies when I see him and can't stop thinking about him when I'm not with him."

"I feel that too with Christian. It's magical. We spent a week apart and I barely managed to get out of bed in the mornings. It was one or the worst weeks of my life."

"Wow. I can't imagine."

We're interrupted by strong arms around my waist. "It was the worst week of my life too Ana."

"Oh Christian." I turn around and throw my arms around him. "I love you."

"And I love you. You ready to go?"

"Yes, please. Take me home." I turn around to face Kate. "Call me sometime and we can go out shopping together or something. I've never really had a friend that I remember so is that something friends do?"

She laughs at me. "Yes shopping and lunch. Maybe the spa."

"Let's do them all then."

"Saturday. I'll call you."

I nod. "see you then."

I take Christian's hand and we wish everyone goodbye and leave.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine. I always feel more comfortable there. Your place is so… sterile like a hospital or a museum."

"Redecorate it then." I snap my head around and look at him.

"Me? Redecorate Escala? Are you sure?"

"Yes, if we're going to be together, you will have to look at it too. I got used to looking at plain environments just like my offices."

"Hmm. Yes I'll redecorate it."

"You can add a nursery also while you're at it. We can have one at both our places.. unless you want to move in together."

I snap my head up and look at him again. "Where would you want to live together?"

"Wherever you're more comfortable living. We can get a much bigger house to make OUR home. I mean, do you really want to live apart after the babies are born do we?"

"Um. I've never had this conversation before give me a minute…" I look into his hopeful eyes. We practically live together already. "Fuck it. Yeah, let's buy a house. We practically live together anyways."

He gives me a wide smile and leans over and kisses me deeply.

"We're here," Taylor says to break us from our kiss.

He gets out and skips around the SUV and lets me out. He takes my hand and walks us into the front door. "Calm down. Do you still want me to decorate Escala?" I ask.

"Of course. But let's get a new house first." He walks me over to my laptop and has me sit in the chair and pulls up his own chair.

"Wow. I didn't know you were capable of being this excited about something. You're like a little kid who just got his favorite toy." He laughs and I giggle.

We search through homes on real estate websites and he contacts his agent to schedule a viewing on 3. "One of these will be our home. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"We view them all tomorrow starting at 3."

I nod. "Now, have your way with me. Show me how excited you really are." His grin widens and he stands and scoops me up.

"It would be my pleasure."

He then takes me to bed and we share all manners of kinky fuckery for hours. He was REALLY excited!!

The next day, he picks me up at 2:30. He loves to be punctual. We go to the first house. It's a brick mansion in Bellevue next door to his parents. It's beautiful.

The second house is more dull. Mostly glass walls. He says that he loves it because it is ecologically efficient. I can see that but how much is too much?

The third house is on the sound with a meadow in the back and it's more of a Victorian style mansion with some ecologically sustainable features. It was recently remodeled by Elliot's construction crew. There are also 2 houses on the property that can be used for staff. "This one is perfect. An amazing view and a combination of what we both want. I want to buy it now."

"Slow down. I'm buying it." Oh really? I go to his agent.

"I'd like to purchase this home. I, Anastasia Steele, will be paying with this." I pull out my bank card and cross my arms victoriously.

"You have to fill out paperwork before it can be paid for. Mr. Grey here will bring you to our office." She hands me my card back and I huffed in disapproval.

He looks at me as I'm sulking like a teenager who didn't get their way. He walks over and pushes a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll let you pay half, okay? Fair enough?"

I look up at him and he kisses my nose. "fine." He smiles and kisses my nose.

"We will meet you at your office shortly."

"Yes Mr. Grey. Of course."

He takes my hand and we get back into the SUV. "We're buying a house!"

After we sign all the paperwork we get the keys. As promised, I got to pay for half.

"I bet no one ever expected Christian Grey to buy a house with a woman. I googled you and apparently the world thinks or did think you were or are gay." He chuckles in amusement.

"Soon they will know otherwise." He winks.

"How?"

"Press release confirming our relationship. If it hits the news another way, they will really harass us."

"Okay." I lean over and kiss him. "Whatever you think is best." I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

I wake up to him carrying me into my house. I grab onto his neck. "Taking me to bed already?"

"If I could, I'd have you in bed 24/7 Ana." I grin.

"You should get more sleep. I intend not to let you sleep much tonight. I have a few phone calls to make and I'll be right back." He kisses my nose.

"Okay. Join me when you're done?"

"Of course."

I wake up and it's dark outside. I have a handsome man in my bed. I decide to go cook supper.

After supper is prepared I wake up Christian. I crawl up and straddle him and bring my hips on his. I bend over and suck and nip on his earlobe while still grinding on his growing erection. Next thing I know, he has flipped me over and is grinding into me as he peels my clothes off. I get his clothes off as well and just as soon as there's nothing between us, he slams into me. He lifts my hips off the bed to go deeper and goes faster and harder. "fuck Ana. Feels so good." I'm moaning and trembling. "cum Ana. Now!" and I explode around him and he cums at the same time both of us screaming mumbled versions of each other's names.

"You trying to kill me Ana?"

I smile. "No, but that would one hell of a way to go."

"Agreed." After we come down from our euphoric bliss I remember supper.

"Shit. Supper is ready. Probably getting cold."

"Then let's eat." He pulls out of me causing me to wince. "come, you Insatiable minx." I giggle and grab his t-shirt to put on and he puts on boxers and we go to enjoy our delightfully cold meals. The reason they're cold makes it worth it.

5 weeks later – 12 weeks pregnant

Today we're 12 weeks pregnant.

We have filled our new house with necessary furniture and we're moving in today. We have had a moving company moving all our stuff in over the last couple of days. Today we're taking the last of our things and finishing moving in.

2 weeks ago I visited my Daddy and told him about the pregnancy and moving in with Christian. He was happy for me but also worried I was moving too fast. I assured him of my love and he approved finally. I brought Christian and introduced them. They talked about fishing and how they will go together when he is released. Christian really likes Daddy partly because he is such a good person but also because he protected me from a bad man. I don't blame Daddy. I never did because what he did was out of love for me. He went about it wrong but he had good intentions.

Daddy also informed me that he is being released next month on good behavior. I'm moving him into my place but I've pulled out the BDSM room so that he doesn't know about that aspect of my life. We brought that stuff to Escala and we plan to keep that aspect of our relationship at Escala.

Kate and I have begun a ritual of going to spa days and shopping on Saturdays. We're now very close. The only things she doesn't know about me are BDSM and Elena.

Christian has been like a kid in a candy store helping prepare the house. I've already started redesigning Escala. I won't let Christian know what I'm planning for it. We are going to go ahead with placing a nursery in all 3 houses. We haven't yet designed the nursery for the new house but we can do it with the other 2.

My belly is really starting to show. Today we are releasing a press statement declaring our relationship and the growth of our family. We want to get out in front of it before we're seen together in public with an obvious baby bump.

Christian enters the room bringing me out of my daydream. "Here. This is the press release. Let me know if it works for you."

I start reading:

"Christian Grey, 28, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings wishes to confirm that he is in a relationship with Miss Anastasia Steele, 22, CEO of Steele Publishing. They are expecting their first child next year."

"It's good. I assume we're keeping the twin fact and due date on a need to know basis for safety reasons."

"You assumed correct. Now let's go home woman."

"Bossy. I'm the bossy one in this relationship."

"Well right now I am."

I giggle. "We will go home when you admit that I'm the boss in this relationship."

"Fine. You are the boss and you have my balls in your pocket and my babies within your womb." He whispers so I know he is telling the truth because he doesn't want other people to know."

"Take me home then baby."

He scoops me up and Carries me bridal style to the car and sits me inside. "You know I can still walk, right?" he smiles.

When we arrive home, our home, he Carries me over the threshold and lets me down. "Welcome home."

"It's looking great. I can't wait to finish with designing and decorating." I turn around and stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. "Welcome home to you too baby. Let's get busy christening this house."

He takes me upstairs to our room and we spend a majority of the next few days there. We both took off work and just stayed home and enjoyed each other.

4 weeks later – 16 weeks pregnant

We finally finished designing and decorating around the house and it looks amazing. The nursery is stocked with furniture and the essentials but we will finish with color when we know genders. The house looks warm and inviting.

I'm almost done with Escala but Christian hasn't been able to go back there since I started and he's frustrated by it but he will live.

Today my Daddy was release from prison and we're here to pick him up. Sawyer brought me. I have been anxiously waiting for the gate to open for 30 minutes but of course I'm early so as soon as it opens I see him and go running into his arms causing him to drop his stuff in his arms to catch me.

"DADDY!!! Let's get you home. We can talk on the way. I've missed you."

"I missed you too Annie. Thank you for the place to stay and all the help." He says as we continue walking for the awaiting SUV.

"Nonsense daddy! You're the one person in the world I would do anything for."

"Oh sweetheart I love you." He says getting into the back seat. I climb in behind him.

"Daddy, this is Sawyer, my personal security. We have arranged security for you as well and I know you will say no but I need you safe. Your daughter is wealthy and dating an even wealthier man. People will know who you are. I will allow you to help pick out your guard so you have one you can get along with. Most are from the military like you so you should have a lot in common. Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you too."

He grins and gives me another hug which is special because he is not a hugger.

When we arrive back at my place, I show him around. I show him how we stocked everything he will need and let him know someone will be by to cook him meals daily. Mostly myself until I get someone to help me. I show him his full wardrobe. He is ecstatic but also doesn't like people buying stuff for him but I told him if he feels better about it, he can pay me back whenever he can afford to. He will only pay me a small portion of course but he doesn't need to know that.

"Daddy, what would you like to do for work? We wanted to build you a shop on our property if you want to go back to building furniture. Otherwise we can help you with anything you are interested in."

"Wood shop would be great."

"We will help you financially start your own business then you can take it from there. We will be having a welcome home party/housewarming party at our house tomorrow. Just you and Christian's family. Nothing big. I will stay here tonight and help you get settled in. Spaghetti okay for tonight Dad?"

"That would be perfect Annie. I'm going to take a shower and change out of these clothes and come talk with you."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "welcome home Daddy."

While I'm cooking, there's a knock on the door. I answer and there stands Christian with a bouquet. "I don't know what you get the father of the man who raised the love of your life to welcome him home but I figured this is a good place to start." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"This will work. Come in. I'll put these in water. I'm almost done with spaghetti if you want to stay for supper. Daddy should be out soon."

"I'd love to stay. You know I hate being without you already." He winks at me. I'm sure I'm blushing at this point.

As I'm finishing Daddy comes out looking dapper with a clean shave and some new clothes. "Handsome Daddy. You feel better now?"

"Feeling great. You didn't have to get these expensive clothes Annie. I can handle clothes from Walmart."

"I remember Daddy but I will get the best for my Dad because I am able to so suck it up."

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it then just says, "Thank you."

"Daddy, you remember Christian? Christian, this is my Daddy."

"Nice to officially meet you sir." Christian says while extending his hand.

"Son, you better call me Ray. We're family now. I hope you plan to make an honest woman outta my Annie." He says shaking his hand and I drop a plate. I stand frozen for a moment and bend over to clean up the plate. "you need help Annie?" he comes around with a broom and helps me pick up the pieces.

"Thank you Daddy."

"What happened baby girl?"

"What you said. You made me panic. Because of Carla."

"Oh honey, you're nothing like her. She is probably on husband 10 by now. You could never be like her. You have a kind heart and caring soul. No one could say that about that woman."

I hug him again. "Thank you Daddy. That means the world to me coming from you."

"Anytime darling because it's the truth."

"Christian, you can speak you know." I say. Wondering why he only said one sentence since Daddy came out.

"Just letting you two bond. It's amazing how close you are. I've never been quite that close to my parents. I'm a little envious of your relationship. "

"Don't be. My Daddy saved me so he is my hero. Wouldn't you be close to someone who saved you?"

"I am. You saved me and I feel like I'm that close to you."

I blush walk around and give him a sweet kiss. "let's eat before you men make me cry like a baby."

During supper, we make small talk and talk about all our good memories together. Christian is amused by some of the embarrassing stories that Dad is telling about me that are embarrassing to say the least.

"Daddy, is it okay if Christian stays here with me tonight? We will leave you alone tomorrow after the party but I want to be here for your first night. I promise we will behave."

"Of course Annie. It's your house."

"Daddy no. This is your house. This is where your life begins again."

He just smiles and I can see the tears in his eyes that are threatening to come out so he won't talk so they don't fall.

"It's okay Daddy. You don't have to say anything. I think there's a seahawk game on tonight if you guys wanna watch. I'm gonna cook up some more food to put into Tupperware for Daddy to eat this week. Can't have him getting home just to starve."

"Want to watch the game with me Christian?" Dad asks Christian.

"Sure Ray." He says smiling. He winks at me.

After the game Daddy decides to call it a night. I heard them talking all through the game so carefree.

"Good night sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. Remember, behave."

I nod. "always Daddy."

He leans down to my stomach. "You two make sure Mommy and Daddy behave tonight." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes to bed.

I giggle as he leaves the room. "If he only knew."

"You're so carefree and happy with your Dad. I love it."

"He is the only parent I've had the last several years but he wasn't able to be here so I'm making up for it."

He takes my hand and leads me to our room for the night. He pulls the duvet down and he strips down to his boxers and I throw on his t-shirt and we lay down. We lay there for a while just holding each other until I finally fall asleep.

I hear Daddy yelling for me in the morning and startle awake and fall out of bed. "shit!" I stand up and run into the other room. "Daddy?"

"How do you work this damn thing?" he's standing in front of the microwave.

"Here let me show you." I click some buttons and show him what to do. "Daddy, you about gave me a heart attack. I fell out of bed. I landed on my ass."

He starts laughing to the point he is doubled over causing me to start laughing as well.

"Let me go put my clothes back on and I'll be back out."

"Okay Annie. Don't fall out of bed again."

"Ha ha Dad." I say as I walk back into the guest room where I see Christian standing half dressed. I pull the shirt over my head and hand it to him. "looking for this handsome?"

"Yeah. So you fell out of bed, huh?" he starts to chuckle. I pick up a pillow and throw it at him while putting my clothes back on.

"Asshole. My ass hurts."

"It could be worse."

We walk back into the family room. I stop when I feel little kicks. "Christian."

"What's wrong?" I take his hand and place it on my bump and it happens again. "What is that?"

"Kicking baby."

He gets the look of amazement on his face. "That's amazing."

"Daddy, come feel this."

Daddy comes over and I place his hand on my belly. "Oh my Goodness. That is amazing." Next thing I know, I'm sitting on the couch with 2 grown men taking turns touching my belly.

"Okay you 2. They are hungry. Let's eat."

After breakfast, we leave after I give Daddy a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "We will pick you up at 3 and bring you over."

"Okay Annie."

Christian and I climb into his R8 and drive back home. "he likes you. He basically offered you my hand in marriage."

"And you freaked out."

"My mother married over and over. My birth father died, she remarried Ray. Then she divorced him and married #3, after what happened, she married Bob and God knows who she is married to now. I honestly don't care but she is just looking for her next paycheck and not caring who she hurts. Marriage scares me because I don't want to follow in her footsteps."

"Like your Dad said. You are not like her, clearly at all."

I sigh and look out the window. "I guess not. Oh yeah, Daddy wants to get back into woodwork. We can build him a shop out here and after he gets his license back, I'm getting him a truck."

"We can do that."

We arrive home and I decide to go back to bed. I need a nap before the people start showing for the party. I strip down to my bra and panties and climb into bed. When I'm about to drift off, I feel soft kisses pressed on my neck that wake up my libido. "mmm.. don't stop."

He pulls the blanket down and lays soft kisses along my shoulder and unhooks my bra and I roll onto my back so I can pull it off. His lips crash onto mine in a kiss that starts of sweet and sensual and ends up being incredibly naughty. His hands are roaming my body and mine and busy trying to strip his clothes off. Finally I'm frustrated. " Take off your clothes and fuck me."

He stands up and strips out of his clothes and climbs up the bottom of the bed and starts kissing his way up my legs and when he gets to my panties, he pulls them down in one swift motion. "Hands and knees Ana."

As soon as I assume the position he aligns his erection with my entrance and grabs onto my hips and dives right in as deep as it goes and thrusts somewhat slowly.

"Faster and Harder Christian." He starts pumping faster and harder until I'm so close to the edge.

"Cum for me Ana." And those words are my undoing and I detonate around him taking him with me. "Fuck Ana!!"

I drop down onto my side and he collapses behind me. We lay there a few minutes until I pass out.

"Ana, get up."

"Do I have to?"

"You do. Guests will be arriving in less than an hour. You need to get ready." I open my eyes and realize he is already clean and dressed.

"Okay you handsome bastard." And I sit up and give him a soft kiss on the lips and jump up and run to the bathroom.

I shower and go to my closet and find the perfect outfit and get dressed. And come downstairs to see the first of our guests have arrived. Kate and Elliot. I give them kisses on their cheeks and hugs.

"Christian, I'm going with Sawyer to pick up Dad."

"Okay baby." He gives me a kiss.

We arrive at Dad's and I walk in and find him in a nice suit. I whistle. "Go Daddy! We should just go out on the town and find you a wife instead."

He laughs and mouths 'no' "I don't need a woman. I have all I need right now."

"Oh Daddy. You've got room in your heart for a lovely lady but I understand you wanting to wait. Let's get to your party."

"Okay Annie."

We walk into my home 30 minutes later and find that everyone else has arrived and we're both welcomed with open arms. Everyone is very welcoming to my father and it brings me to tears. "Ana? You okay?" Grace asks me.

"Yes. I'm just so happy everyone likes my Daddy. He has always been my rock and all this means so much to me."

"Of course we will welcome the man who raised such a lovely young lady with open arms. Whatever he did doesn't matter because he is here now and it's obvious how much he means to you."

I choke back a sob and Grace engulfs me in a hug.

"What's wrong Ana?" Christian asks as he finds me crying in his mother's arms.

"I'm just so glad everyone loves my Daddy. He means the world to me." He takes me into a warm embrace next and after a little while my cries die down and he releases me and gives me a soft kiss.

"It's okay. He's a good man."

"I know."

The rest of the night everyone is kind to my father and it feels like we're one big happy family.

Christian, Elliot, and Daddy go out to the dock and fish for a little while. They don't come back with anything but they got to bond while they tried and drank beer.

Gail cooked supper for everyone and chocolate cake for supper. Everyone really enjoyed themselves including Daddy.

After everyone but Daddy leaves I take a little time to talk to him and ask him what he thought of the Grey's.

"They're all really lovely people. I really enjoy their company. I can see how much they love you and you love them." He leans closer, "you really should consider marrying that boy. I've never seen love as strong as what you have." He whispers.

"I know Daddy. I think I'm gonna marry that man."

"The sooner the better. You already made some munchkins," he says rubbing my tummy.

"Sawyer here will take you home. I'll come over and cook some more food for you when you're running low. Elliot is getting started on your shop this week. You're welcome to come help."

"Okay sweetheart. I think I will help. I need something to occupy my time."

"Okay. I love you Daddy. Sleep well."

"I love you too Annie and that bed… I sleep like the dead. It's amazing."

I give him a hug and a kiss and send him off.

I go to bed with Christian and we make love and spoon until we fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

4 weeks later – 20 wks pregnant

The last 4 weeks have been pretty great. I have been so happy to have Daddy around. He and Elliot finished his shop so we filled it with supplies and got Daddy a truck and he comes over daily and works in it most of the day.

Christian and Daddy are now like long lost friends. They do all kinds of man stuff together.

After the redesign of Escala was done I took Christian and showed him and he was impressed.

We've had several 'playdates' since I showed him 3 weeks ago.

Today we're finding out baby genders. Then Daddy is barbecuing for us.

I'm laying on the exam table when the doctor walks in. Christian holds my hand as we impatiently wait. The doctor puts the goop on my belly and moves the wand and we intently watch the screen. I see both little babies as she measures their little bodies. I'm amazed. I glance at Christian who has tears in his eyes. I squeeze his hand and continue to look.

"Would you like to know the genders?"

"Yes." We both say together.

"Congratulations. You're having twin girls."

I smile and look at Christian whose expression I cannot read. "Christian?"

"I'm happy Ana. I was just thinking about when they are teenagers and I'll have to fight them boys off with sticks." I laugh.

"You have a long time before you have to worry about that baby."

"True. I'm just thinking about what your Dad had to protect you from and it's scary."

"I know. Let's go home love."

We leave the office excited and head back to the house. When we arrive I make Christian take me upstairs and fuck me first before we join my dad out back at the grill.

I stand behind Daddy who us flipping burgers before he even notices I'm there. "how's it coming along?" I ask.

He jumps slightly. "don't sneak up on me baby girl. My fight or flight instincts almost kicked in there "

"Sorry Daddy." I kiss his cheek. "Your granddaughters are hungry."

He turns around and looks at me. "girls?"

I nod and he hugs me. Congratulations baby girl. Poor Christian is gonna be outnumbered in his own house."

I laugh. "yes. And I love it."

"Now go propose to that boy and marry him before these babies are born. One less thing to do after. It's not easy to plan a wedding with babies running around."

"Fine Daddy. I understand. Hint taken." I kiss his cheek and go in search of Mr. Grey.

Christian decided to invite the Greys so I decided to propose to him in front of the family.

Christian's POV

I'm so happy I'm going to be a father but the thought of 2 girls terrifies me. We men can be sick fucks. I'm gonna lock up my daughters and never allow them near boys.

Who am I kidding? That's unrealistic but I have a feeling my hair will all be Grey in 13 years.

My family is coming over and we're going to announce the babies gender.

Ana went to talk to her Dad and has been giving me stranger than usual grins ever since. I wonder what that's about.

After my family arrives, Kate and Ana run off for girly talk or whatever women do and I'm left to talk to Elliot.

"Bro, I'm guessing you called us over for an announcement? You putting a ring on that yet?"

I chuckle. "if the thought didn't terrify her so much. I never thought I'd be 28 and saying that. I never thought I'd be considering babies or marriage and now hopefully I will end up with both soon."

"I'm gonna marry Kate someday man. She told me she loves me the other day and if I'm being honest, I think I love her. Why is she terrified of marriage?"

"Her Mom married, a lot and made her doubt it. Her Dad even gave me permission to ask her but I'm waiting because I'm afraid of hearing no. I will marry the mother of my children though Lelliot."

"Marry her then."

"I have to announce baby genders. Laters."

I walk toward the family room where everyone is preparing for our meal prepared by Ray. I stand in the front of the room and I call everyone's attention and Ana comes to stand by me and puts her arms around me.

"We have an announcement to make." Everyone gets quiet and looks at us. "We're having girls."

Mom starts crying and hugs Dad and we hear a lot of congratulations.

"I've got something to say also." Ana announces and winks at her Dad. She takes my hands and looks in my eyes. "You came into my life and crashed through all the walls I've built around my heart years ago. You changed my life Christian and I just love you so damn much. I don't have any wiser words than that but I want to ask if you will do me the honor of being my husband and sharing my life with me?" I'm shocked. I wasn't expecting that. I hear gasps from around the room and I put my hands on both sides of her face.

"Ana, of course I want to be your husband. I was actually going to ask you soon. Marry me?"

"Yes!" she wraps her arms around my neck and I hug her tight and kiss her all over her face and then kiss her deeply on the mouth.

"I'll be right back." I say and run fast as I can up the stairs to find the ring I bought weeks ago. I find it and rush back downstairs and I take the ring out of the box and place it on her finger. "I love you Ana. Thank you!"

She blushes. Something I don't see often. "I love you too."

"Let's eat and celebrate people!" I announce to the crowd.

At the table I have Gail pour everyone champagne and Ana sparkling cider. I raise my glass, "to my girls. Forever."

Everyone clinks their glasses together "To Ana and the babies."

Ana blushes again. She raises her glass, "To Christian." And everyone does the same and I kiss her.

After everyone leaves, we spend some time together watching tv.

I cuddle into his side and he holds me. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana." I fall asleep.

Next time I open my eyes I'm in bed and I've got my handsome fiance beside me. I roll over and run my finger lightly all over his handsome face and chest. I strip off my clothes and sit astride him. I grind on him and rub his chest. I can feel his erection growing through his pajama pants. I scoot down and pull his pants down and climb back up and align him with my core and slide down onto him and gasp. His eyes shoot open and he grabs my hips. "fuck Ana." He starts to guide me up and down his erection slowly I swirl my hips and start to move faster but he stops me and continues to guide me slowly. "I need this slow Ana." I nod and continue to move slowly with him as he meets me thrust for thrust with his own hips. I feel myself getting close and my breathing becomes erratic.

"Christian, I'm gonna…" I cum gloriously hard around him and he joins right after me. "Holy fuck!"

"Yeah." He helps me off of and to roll over on my side. He rubs my cheek with the back of his knuckles gently, "you're so beautiful when you cum Ana."

"Mmm.." is all I can manage to say for a moment.

I take my finger and run it along his stubbly jawline. "You're like a breath of fresh air Christian Grey."

"I love you Anastasia. You changed my life for the better. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I love you too."

My eyelids get heavy and I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up in bed alone. I look around the room and nothing. I see it's still dark outside. In the distance I can hear the faint sounds of the piano playing a melody.

I get up and throw a robe on and wander into the music room downstairs. I usually only hear the sounds of the piano whenever something is bothering Christian and I thought he seemed pretty happy whenever I fell asleep. I saunter over to the piano and sit down beside him. "Did I wake you?"

"Just by not being in bed. What's bothering you? You only play in the middle of the night when something is bothering you."

He sighs and stops playing and pulls me onto his lap. "I have to go to Taiwan for a deal I've been working on for a while and I don't know how long I'll be gone. I really don't want to go away. It will probably be at least 2 weeks. Could you come along?"

"Oh Christian. I want to. Trust me. I do. But I can't just go away without warning. Especially for that long."

He rubs my bump with one hand and wraps his other arm tight around me. "I really don't want to be away from my girls from so long but I understand your dilemma. I wish Ros could cover it but they insisted that it be me."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Let's take off until it's time for you to go. We can spend all of our time together until you have to leave and make the most of it."

"Mmm… I like that idea."

He scoops me up causing me to squeal and carries me back to bed and worships my body with his own the rest of the night.

2 Weeks later – 22 weeks pregnant

It's been 2 weeks since Christian left to go to Taiwan.

It has been the longest 2 weeks of my life. I've been sleeping like crap. My appetite has been crappy but I've made myself eat for the girls. I've spent over half of the time with my Dad. I'll either stay at his house or he will come stay here. I've spent some time with Kate and Mia on the weekends.

Christian and I have talked as much as possible but with the time difference, it hasn't been that often. He has had his assistant send me flowers daily with a message though. It's the sweetest thing I've ever gotten from someone.

I'm hoping he can come home soon because I miss him like crazy.

After I get ready for work, I have Sawyer drive me. "Have you heard from Christian or Taylor? I hadn't heard from Christian since yesterday morning."

"No, Ana. I haven't heard from them but I'll let you know if I do."

"Thank you Sawyer."

When I arrive at work, I spend a great deal of the morning working on manuscripts.

For lunch, I decide to go home because I still haven't heard from Christian and it worries me so I have the overwhelming urge to cry and I can't be seen like that by anyone.

"Hannah, I'm going out the rest of the day. Let me know if anything urgent comes through. Otherwise I'm just unavailable. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Steele."

I walk up to Sawyer. "home please."

When we arrive home, I go to our room and throw on some comfy clothes and lay down and try to call Christian. When he doesn't answer, I just curl up in a ball under the duvet and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to his smell and arms around me. When I roll over I'm elated and press kisses all over his sleeping face. I roll him onto his back and straddle him and kiss him on the lips. "Christian." I whisper against his lips.

I see his eyes flutter open and kiss him again and his strong hands wrap around my body and he deepens the kiss.

Next thing I know he has me stripped out of my clothes and him out of his and he's buried deep inside me. "Fuck, it's good to be home." He exclaims. I moan in agreement as he starts to thrust slowly at first and then he starts to move hard and fast like he knows I like it most of the time.

I feel myself getting close quickly and I explode around him without warning. In moments, he joins me on the edge of ecstasy. "Fuck! Don't ever leave for that long again!"

"Never" We lay there wrapped tightly in each other's arms for what feels like forever.

"Decide to surprise me baby?"

"Yes. As soon as the last paper was signed I practically ran out the door and we didn't call anyone."

"Eh. Eh. Call me next time. I just cried myself to sleep earlier because I was going crazy with worry."

"Okay baby. I'm sorry. Is that why you left work early?"

"Yeah, I needed to cry and you know I can't let anyone see that."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"It's okay. You are here now." I kiss his lips softly but it's quickly deepened and we spend the next several hours in the throes of passion.

"We better eat. Suddenly my appetite is better." I say.

"Mmm.."

"For food Christian." I laugh and smack his arm playfully.

We get dressed enough to go downstairs for some sustenance. As we're eating his hand never leaves my thigh. After we're done eating, his lips crash into mine again and he scoops me up and carries me back to bed. "We've got a lot of time to make up for Ana." I nod.

The next 2 days are pretty much the same. We both take off work and just worship each other's bodies. Only breaking for essential needs like food, sleep and hygeine.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 4 weeks since Christian returned from Taiwan and things have never been better.

Our relationship is stronger than ever. We are inseparable. I'm now 26 weeks pregnant and we are getting married tomorrow. We want to be married before the girls get here.

Kate, Mia and Grace helped me to plan the wedding so fast. We are getting married in our meadow by the sound. Considering this is where our future is, it is perfect and somewhat poetic.

Kate is my maid of honor and Mia is my bridesmaid.

Elliot is Christian's best man and he has his therapist John Flynn as his groomsman. My Daddy is obviously walking me down the aisle. I don't think I could do this if he wasn't here with me.

We didn't even invite my mother, considering how our relationship has been for years but she has tried to call me several times since news of our relationship broke but I refuse to give in and answer. I will never be like that woman. I have a new adopted mother. Grace Grey.

We have decided to name our daughters Penelope Grace and Piper Rose. No one will know their names until they are born. Another surprise.

Tonight, Christian is staying at Escala with Elliot and I am staying home with Kate.

Today Kate and I are going out for a spa day to get plucked, waxed, manicures, pedicures and massages. I love me some spa days.

"I'll see you this evening before you go to Escala baby. Maybe a little afternoon delight."

"Mmm.. I look forward to it Mrs. Grey." He comes up behind me and moves my hair out of his way and kisses me on that spot right under my ear and I turn around and kiss him ferociously.

"Time for a quickie Mr. Grey." I whisper against his lips. He slides my dress off my shoulders and it drops to the ground. He picks me up and lays me down on the bed. He pulls off his clothes and slides my panties off and climbs up my body licking and kissing along the way. He kisses me feverishly as he swiftly penetrates my core and fills me completely. He lifts up my butt slightly so he can thrust deeper and harder until he drags me over the edge. He quickly follows, emptying himself inside me. "Fuck, baby."

"You're amazing Ana."

"Not as amazing as you." He kisses me tenderly as he pulls out and lays down beside me and lays his head on my chest by my belly.

"I'm so happy that I get to marry you tomorrow Mrs. Grey."

"I fucking love the sound of that name Mr. Grey."

"Well that's a good thing considering it will become your name tomorrow."

"Ooh woke up Penny and Piper baby."

He rubs my stomach and smiles against my skin when he feels their little kicks. He whispers something against my belly but I can't hear what he said. They kick again. He crawls back up and gives me a tender kiss . "Better get dressed and go have your spa day or I'll keep you here all day."

I get up reluctantly and get dressed and kiss him on my way out the door and go pick up Kate.

We spend the day getting plucked, waxed, massaged and getting manis, pedis and haircuts.

"Christian is gonna be mad that I let another man rub my body but he has to get over it." I smile. I'm the boss in this relationship.

"Oh, I'm sure he gets to rub you plenty."

"You have no idea Kate. You have no idea. I'm glad I found you. I never had anyone I got along with before. Certainly not near my age anyways."

"Well, I'm happy to help girl. Everyone needs a friend."

We finish up our spa day and head back to our respective homes.

When I arrive home, I don't see anyone right away so I decide to go and take a nap.

I kick off my shoes and glide up the stairs and slide out of my dress and lay down under the duvet and drift off to sleep dreaming of my family.

I'm awoken to pleasure. So much pleasure. Christian is between my legs manipulating my clit in such a delicious manner. "fuck baby." He continues his delicious assault and thrusts a finger inside me causing me to detonate gloriously. Please Christian."

He glides up my body effortlessly and penetrates my core and fucks me hard and fast resulting in the best orgasm I've had yet. "Always gets better."

"Mmm.. agreed." He kisses me softly as he pulls out. He rolls over beside me and pulls me to his chest.

"I love you Anastasia Grey."

"And I love you Christian Grey. You can wake me up like that anytime."

"I plan to."

I roll over and sit astride him and rub my core on his cock causing it to quickly harden. I lift up and slide down onto his erection and ride him into another spectacular orgasm.

We make love and fuck until it is time for dinner. After showering and a quick shower fuck, we get dressed and go down to eat. After a little bit, there's a knock on the door. Christian goes to answer and it is Kate and Elliot. He invites them in.

I get up and give him a kiss. "time for you to get out of here Mr. Grey."

"Mmm.. I'll miss you Mrs. Grey." He pouts.

"Stop pouting. I'll see you at the altar tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." He gives me one more kiss and he leaves with Elliot.

"So Kate, I heard a rumor." I say after the men leave.

"Let's hear it."

"Elliot told Christian that he is gonna marry you someday."

She smiles brightly. "oh, I hope so. I just love him so much."

"It will be amazing. I can't wait to be there. Thank you for being here for me by the way. I know we haven't known each other long but it means the world to me."

"Anytime Ana. We're basically sisters and we will be sister in laws someday."

I smile. "let's watch a movie and you can get drunk. I will babysit you."

She giggles.

We spend the rest of the evening watching movies and talking and laughing. Kate gets plastered.

We finally go to bed and I dream about my family.

I'm awoken in the morning to Mia jumping on my bed. "Jesus, Mia."

"It's time to wake up sister."

"Okay. Okay."

I get up and shower and put on my robe and the hair and makeup artists come and fix me up and we get dressed. As soon as we're done, my Daddy shows up looking handsome as can be in his tux.

"Looking dapper there Daddy."

He actually has a tear in his eye. "You look like a princess Annie." He hugs me and I pull back.

"That's enough or I'm going to cry."

He smiles. "Okay. Let's go get you married baby girl."

He puts out his arm for me and I take it and we follow Mia and Kate to the aisle.

Once I see my almost husband , our eyes lock and we both smile and I can see tears in his eyes. My daddy walks me to him and gives him my hand. "Now I'm trusting you to take care of her."

"Always Ray."

He nods and takes his seat. I look into my groom's eyes as we hold hands. We share our vows and exchange rings. A year ago if someone had told me that I'd be here today I would've told them they were insane but here I am marrying the love of my life, my submissive.

When they say you may kiss the bride, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeply.

"I love you Mr. Grey."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey."

We eat our meal and listen to speeches from Kate and Elliot, it is time to dance.

As we're dancing, we have our foreheads together when out of nowhere, there is a loud boom and Christian takes me under his arm and sweeps me to the house whenever we realize that our dock just exploded. What the fuck?!

"Stay here. I'm going to check what is going on."

"No. Don't leave me. Let security handle it." He relents and just holds me as we look out the back window at the security team running around frantically.

Everyone else came into the house with us.

"Who would've done this Christian?"

"I don't know but I think that was a warning or it would've been worse. Someone found out where we live and knew we would be getting married out here today."

"What do we do?"

"We have security cameras pointed out there. We will find out who did this and go from there."

"I trust you."

He half smiles and kisses me softly. "I will protect all 3 of you, okay?"

"Okay."

It's just then that Kate announces that there's a note on the counter.

She hands it to us. It is addressed to Christian and I.

You destroyed my career and stole my life. Now it is time I destroy yours. The dock is a warning. Next one will be much closer to home. Now you know that I have access to your home so I think you know that I'm serious. I'll be in touch.

"What the fuck? Find out who did this. He or she needs to be put away. This is insane and I have to protect my family."

"I will give this to Taylor and we will pour through CCTV footage tonight. We will still go on our honeymoon tomorrow and give them time to work this out."

I just nod. I'm furious. Some psycho just ruined the best day of my life.

We send everyone home and we change into more comfortable clothes and join the security team to pour over CCTV footage. When we finally get a still of the perpetrator, Christian and I both know who it is. "Jack Hyde." We both say together.

"Now we know who it is so you two should enjoy the rest of your day as best you can and we will handle this." Taylor suggests.

"Thank you Taylor." Christian says.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Grey."

We nod and Christian takes my hand and guides me to bed.

"You think we will be able to catch him?" I ask.

"One way or another, we will. Now let's not think about that anymore." His lips crash into mine as he strips my close off slowly and kisses me all over my body. I do the same with him and he lays me on the bed and worships my body with his one.

"Right there baby. Oh God. Yes." I moan as he hits that spot that gets me every time.

"Cum for me Mrs. Grey." And I combust gloriously around him dragging him along with me. "fuck. You're amazing."

"Mmm.."

He kisses my nose as he pulls out and he flops down beside me and pulls me into his chest. "I love you Mrs. Grey."

"And I love you Mr. Grey."


	12. Chapter 12

4 weeks later – 30 weeks pregnant

We just spent the last 4 weeks traveling around Europe for our honeymoon and it was unreal and spectacular. It's actually the first time I've left the USA.

We're about to land in Seattle and I'm just looking out the window sadly.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm just not ready to go back to reality. Jack is still after us and I'm afraid for us and our babies of what he might do. And we have to go back to work. I'll miss you." I start crying.

He wraps his arms around me. "Shhh.. we can spend lunch together every day. As for Jack. We are working on squashing that."

"Oh Christian. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

He holds me as close as he can as we make our descent into Seattle. Home. Reality. Ugh, I am missing Europe already.

When we touch down, we are greeted by an SUV driven by Ryan. We all get in and head back home.

I must've fallen asleep on the ride home because I'm in bed alone when I wake up. I panic at first but then I find a note on Christian's pillow.

In my office catching up on emails. If you wake up, come and see me. I love you wife.

-C

This sweet husband of mine. Ah. I've got a husband. I never EVER saw that coming until I fell in love with Christian Grey.

I get up and go shower really quick and throw on a silk nightie and wander into my husband's office. I walk in and he has a tortured expression on his face.

"Christian, is everything okay?"

He looks up at me and half smiles. "it will be. Come." He signals for me to come sit on his lap.

I lock the door first and walk around his desk and sit on his lap and he kisses me feverishly. "So what's the latest baby?"

"Jack's apartment is vacant and has been for over 2 months. He is lying in wait somewhere and we have no idea where. We have to double up security until we contain this threat." I shiver in dread.

"I'm scared Christian. You know me well enough to know that isn't something I admit to anyone ever. He is clearly deranged and dangerous and he somehow has access to our home. What if someone on our team is working with him?"

He looks thoughtful. "I'd never thought of that."

"If nothing else, maybe he is working with someone who was at our wedding. How else did he just sneak in? Caterer maybe? My mind is running rampant with possibilities. Have them check CCTV and see if they can see who put the letter on the counter."

"You're a genius Ana. Let me get Taylor and Sawyer."

"No. Fuck me first."

He kisses me ferociously and picks me up and spins me around and I hear him free himself from his pants and he pulls me backwards onto his lap and slides me down onto his awaiting erection causing me to gasp. "You okay?"

"Will be when you fuck me." He holds onto my hips and guides me up and down his length as fast as he can and he bucks up his hips to get in deeper. He kisses me on my back. "I'm gonna cum."

"Let go baby." I cry out his name as I climax spectacularly around him and hear him grunt as he finds his own release.

I lean back against him and he wraps his arms around my belly to hold me in place and kisses my neck. "better baby?"

"Um.. yes! Thank you."

"anytime baby."

After our breathing returns to normal, he helps me up and puts himself back into his pants and I unlock the door so he can call in Taylor and Sawyer.

I sit back down on his lap. "You may call them in now." He smiles and picks up his phone.

"Taylor, get Sawyer and meet me and Mrs. Grey in my office." He hangs up and kisses me sweetly. "I married a damn genius."

"I don't know about all that but I accept your compliment."

Taylor and Sawyer come in a few minutes later.

"Ana, tell them what you told me."

I repeat my concerns to them.

"I don't know why we didn't think of that. We will check CCTV."

They leave to go check CCTV to see who left the note.

They come back with concern etched on their faces. They have the video downloaded on their phone and they hand it to us.

We watch and we are shocked to discover that my therapist is the one that left the note on the counter. "Ethan." I say disbelieving what I just witnessed. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know but I don't think you. should talk to him anymore Ana. He probably is being used by Jack or he willingly is working with him."

I nod. "Someone needs to check him out. Ethan Kavanagh. I want to know everything there is to know."

"Yes Mrs. Grey." I nod and they leave.

"I'm just so confused Christian. He has helped me through so fucking much and now he is working with a mad man." I shake my head slightly.

"Maybe he has a thing for you?"

I laugh. "I doubt that. I'm nothing special."

"Oh Ana. You're extremely special to me and to many other people that meet you. Can you not see that?"

"Clearly I can't. You should take me to bed and show me."

He suddenly picks me up and carries me bridal style to our bed and makes love to me.

The next day I wake up wrapped in a Christian vine and I roll over and stare at his beautiful face. I kiss his nose and lips and trace his stubbly jawline with my fingers lightly. Then I realize I have to pee so I roll over and slide out of his grip and go to the bathroom to take care of business. When I return, he is sprawled out on his back so I pull the blanket down and crawl up his body and please him with my mouth, waking him in the most pleasant way. When he is about to cum, he pulls me up by my shoulders and rolls me onto my back and plunges into my core and fucks me hard and fast. "fuck baby. So wet and tight." He continues thrusting and I can feel myself getting close. "cum Mrs. Grey."

And I explode around him dragging him into euphoric bliss with me. "holy fuck baby."

"Yeah." He kisses my nose and pulls out and lays down beside me and pulls me in to his chest. "What has you up so early?"

"Babies on the bladder."

"Ah. I love you wife."

"And I love you husband."

I lay in my husband's embrace and drift back off to sleep.

A week later – 31 weeks pregnant

It's been a week since we returned from our honeymoon and we are no closer to catching Jack. I want them to go question Ethan or to let me question him myself.

Christian refused me to go see him for obvious reasons but relented on them letting Taylor and Sawyer go and question him. They should be back any minute.

They finally walk back into the house and lead us into Christian's office. We have a seat while we wait for them to talk.

"Talk please." I plead.

"He claims he was approached by a man who paid him to bring the letter and set it somewhere noticeable inside your home. We are not convinced though. We have reason to believe there was someone else in his home and it wasn't Miss Grey."

"Another woman?" Christian asks.

"We believe it is possible that he is hiding Jack Hyde there. Maybe Jack is blackmailing him or maybe he has ulterior motives in trying to attack the both of you himself. We're unclear."

I sigh. We are not getting anywhere.

"Anything else?"

"That's it for now."

"Thank you. Keep working on this. I'm going out for spa day with Kate today and I will need Sawyer and Prescott with me."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

They leave and I kiss my husband. "I need to go. I'm running late."

"okay. Be safe baby."

"Always." I kiss him sweetly again.

I leave with Sawyer and Prescott and we get to Kate's house but she isn't outside yet. Maybe she is in there with Elliot.

"I'll go get her. Stay here."

I walk up to the door and knock and Kate answers and let's me in. "I'm just finishing getting dressed. Wait for me in the family room."

I nod and walk to the family room. There is Ethan. "Ethan."

"Ana. I know you're probably upset about the letter I delivered…" I cut him off.

"Probably?? You helped the man who blew up my deck ON MY WEDDING DAY to deliver a threat. I'm definitely upset. Care to explain yourself?"

He stands up and walks towards me. "I need to show you something." He almost whispers.

Before I can object, he grabs my arm and drags me out the back door to his car. "Ethan, what are you doing?"

"I won't hurt you Ana."

"I don't trust you right now Ethan."

I push my panic button on my bracelet as he pulls something out of his pocket. A cloth. He puts it over my nose and mouth. "I'm sorry Ana." Is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

Christian's POV

I'm in my office working on some paperwork when my phone rings.

"Grey"

"Well well well, if it isn't baby bird."

"I'm sorry. What? Who is this?"

"It's irrelevant who I am. What is relevant is that I have something… or should I say someone… very important to you. Or 2 people I should say from the looks of it." Ana.

"Jack. Don't hurt her."

"She isn't hurt.. yet. I need you to get me 5 million dollars within 2 hours and you will get your precious Ana back. You owe me a life and 5 million is a good place to start. Or I can just keep your precious wife as my own."

"I'm getting the money Jack. Just tell me where to meet you at."

"Call me back when you have the money and I will give you a location. Another stipulation is that you have to come alone. I have someone watching you so don't try anything."

"Okay. Going to the bank now. Don't hurt Ana."

"Tick tock. Less talking. More walking Grey."

He hangs up. What the fuck?

I call the bank and have them prepare 5 million dollars for me.

I stop by the security office.

"Taylor, Ana has been taken. Jack has her. I am going to the bank to get money and then I will get a location from him but no one can come with me."

"Ana pressed her panic button about 30 minutes ago and they just arrived at Mr. Kavanagh's house about 5 minutes ago. We surveyed the house so we know the layout. You go do what you have to do and we will cover you and get you both out."

"Okay Taylor. I trust you."

I get in my R8 and head to the bank and get the money and then call Jack.

"Cutting it awful close Grey. I'll text you the address. Come alone. I am having you followed."

"On my way."

I hang up and start the car and I get a text notifying me of Kavanagh's address and I put it in my GPS and drive there.

When I arrive there are 2 cars in the driveway.

I take the bags out of the car and walk up to the door and knock. Kavanagh opens the door looking guilty as fuck. "Come in."

I walk through the door and I can see Ana tied up to a chair with a ball gag in her mouth trying to be strong but I see the tears threatening to fall and I can feel my own stinging the back of my eyes at seeing my Ana in such a vulnerable position.

"About time you made it baby bird." Says Jack breaking me from my thoughts.

"Here's the money Jack. Let her go."

"Tsk tsk. Don't get ahead of yourself. We will get to that. Put the money on the table and have a seat right over there."

I do as I'm told and sit in the chair across the room from Ana and just look into her eyes.

"Tie him up Kavanagh."

Ethan comes and ties me to the chair. "Jack. What are we doing here? Everyone knows Ethan is involved already."

"But do they really? Wouldn't they be here already. Surely your security noticed Ana was missing over an hour ago."

"Just let her go. It's me you want."

"No. She terminated me. I want her too."

Jack gets up and goes over to the bags of money to count and I see Taylor and Sawyer enter through the laundry room window with their guns drawn. They nod their heads at me and I just thank God that they had the forethought to prepare for a situation like this. I look back at Ana who is really holding it together but I can tell by her body language that she is terrified.

I see Sawyer grab Ethan with his hand over his mouth in the hallway and then Taylor comes up behind Jack and hits him over the head with the butt of his gun and he falls unconscious. "Thank God." I breathe.

He restrains him and I see Sawyer come back in with Ethan restrained. Sawyer goes to untie Ana and Taylor untied me.

"Thank fuck! What took you fuckers so long? I pushed the button before I even left Kate's property." Ana exclaims. There's my bossy wife.

"It took us a bit to track your location and we had to make sure you were both safe before we stormed in."

"Fair enough." She runs to me and throws her arms around my neck. "you're a stupid man offering yourself in my place but I love you."

"I knew they would come though so I was just biding my time."

"Fair enough." She looks at Sawyer and Taylor. "Get these bastards to jail." She looks back at me. "take me home."

"Gladly."

I take her home and we shower and we just lay in each other's arms until we fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

5 weeks later – 36 weeks pregnant

It's been 5 weeks since the kidnapping. I'm now 36 weeks pregnant and huge with my girls. Getting around is a task in itself. Christian has been a godsend throughout this pregnancy. Piper and Penny cannot get here soon enough though. I need to hold my girls in my arms instead of on my bladder.

After Jack and Ethan were arrested, it was discovered that Ethan was blackmailed by Jack because he made sex tapes of one of his clients but he also revealed that he was 'in love' with me. He wanted me for himself and Jack wanted to get ahold of Christian but Jack changed the plan after he had already kidnapped me.

Mia immediately broke up with him and wants nothing more to do with him. Kate is remorseful because her own brother kidnapped me from her house. She wasn't aware that Ethan delivered the threat, so she couldn't have had any way to know he would try something.

Christian has been stuck up my ass more so than usual. He hates that I was kidnapped at all so he is being overprotective like I can't handle myself. It's not like I'm not more on guard all by myself now. Not a situation I'd like a repeat of.

I'm getting ready to go to what will most likely be my last appointment before Penny and Piper are born. I'm going through my maternity clothes trying to pick something out when my husband's arms snake around me and his hands come to rest on my huge belly.

"They want out Daddy."

"I want to meet them so I understand."

"You can help me convince them to come out." I say as seductively as possible.

"Maybe when we get home. We're running late"

"Wow. My husband just rejected me. That stings a little." I whine.

He looks at me trying to gauge if my reaction is genuine. "Okay. A quickie. Bend over baby."

I smile brightly and turn around and bend over and hold onto the bench. I hear him undo his pants and next thing I know, he is deep inside me causing me to gasp. "Okay baby?"

"Fuck yes! Move!"

He begins thrusting while holding onto my hips firmly. "cum baby" and I climax spectacularly around him taking him with me. "fuck." He empties himself in me and kisses my back as he pulls me to standing and pulls out and spins me around and picks me up and sits down with me in his lap until our breathing returns to normal.

"Thank you baby. We should get ready now."

"Okay." I stand up and take my naked ass back to pick out my favorite maternity dress and as I'm about to put my panties on there is a gush of fluid between my legs.

"Christian!" he comes in and looks at me standing in a puddle. "it's time."

"It's time." He repeats. He comes over to me and helps me out of the puddle and helps me sit down and puts my panties on. "You okay?"

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm panicking a little. What if I fuck this up baby?"

"We don't fail. We can handle this if we can handle being CEOs."

"Thanks for talking me down baby… GAHHHH Son of a bitch!! This fucking hurts!"

He rubs my back, "breathe baby. Remember what the lamaze lady taught us?"

"It passed. Get me to the car and let's get to the hospital."

He nods and scoops me up and Carries me down to the awaiting SUV driven by Sawyer. "You know how much I love you baby?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"GAHHH ARGHH I also hate you in this moment! Oh my God!!" I am squeezing the hell out of his hand.

"I understand baby. You're not going to scare me away though. I'm in this with you."

The contraction passes. "Good. Because if you left me now I'd have to hunt you down and the consequences wouldn't be pretty. You did this to me."

"We did this to you but I get the point. I love you."

"I love you too MOTHER FUCKER!!"

He continues to speak encouraging words to me, even though I'm cussing him like a sailor.

"I apologize for all the mean shit I say but this hurts like fuck baby. I'd rather take a caning again. These babies feel like they're ripping me in half."

"It will be okay. I understand that you're in a lot of pain. I won't hold anything you say against you."

"Thanks." Another contraction rips through me.

We finally arrive at the hospital and they get me to a room at an Express billionaire pace. They get me hooked up to monitors and 6 hours later it is time to push. 20 minutes later, Penelope Grace is born and Christian cuts the cord. 4 minutes later Piper Rose is born and Christian cuts her cord as well. I am holding her on my chest as the nurses are cleaning Penny.

They give Penny to Christian to hold as they take Piper to clean her up. He looks like he is afraid he is gonna break her. She starts fussing. "baby, relax and maybe she will." He visibly relaxes and she calms.

"Her little mouth looks like it is trying to find something to suck on. Maybe she is hungry?"

"Give her here. I will feed her."

He gently hands her to me and I slide my breast out of my gown and she latches on and I look up at Christian who just looks amazed. "What?"

"It's just amazing how your body still creates food for them after they are born." He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. "Thank you for this Ana."

"You played a part in this too. I'm just glad you came back to us and was here for us throughout the pregnancy. You were amazing through all my mood swings." I smile at him and see a tear in his eye and he gives me another soft kiss.

"I never should've left but coming back was one of the best things I ever did because now I have a family of my own."

"Can you call my Dad and your family to let them know they're here?"

They bring a clean Piper back to Christian and place her in his arms. "in a little bit I will."

I scoot over on the bed making room for him. "come sit beside me." He kicks off his shoes and sits down on the bed along side of me.

After I feed Penny, I manage somehow to trade babies with Christian and feed Piper as well. "They're perfect." I say, admiring my perfect beautiful babies.

They both have copper hair and big blue eyes. They're identical. "Yes, they most certainly are. Just like their mother."

I blush. Something I don't normally do. "I doubt I'm nearly as perfect as them but thank you for the compliment Mr. Grey."

"Anytime Mrs. Grey. I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later Christian lays Penny and Piper in their little hospital bed together and calls his family and my Dad and they all take turns coming to visit and doting over the newest Greys.

6 Weeks later

It has been 6 weeks since the babies were born and we couldn't be happier. We're a little sleep deprived but the Greys and Dad take turns coming over occasionally and relieving us for naps.

Christian turned out to be a fantastic Dad and I'm pretty impressed with my motherly instincts considering the role model I had growing up. I really am nothing like her. I don't think she has a maternal bone in her body.

I'm starting back at work next week. Christian and I have been interviewing nannies but Gail is interested in helping whomever we hire as well so she has been helpful in choosing one.

We decided on Linda. She is a 36 year old nurse who is also sadly a widow and she wants to dedicate her time to helping with our beautiful babies. Grace recommended her because she would come volunteer at the nursery at the hospital with the babies and she did beautifully.

Today I went to the doctor and got the all clear for sex and I also got an IUD. I don't need anymore babies for a while. Down the road I may reconsider but I want to dedicate all my time to the beautiful little girls I already have for now.

Christian, however, tried to rally for me to keep my baby maker open for business. He practically begged me. We compromised and agreed that unless something happens and I change my mind, we will try again next year.

Kate and Elliot recently got engaged and Kate surprised me by asking me to be her maid of honor and my tiny beauties are her little flower girls. I gladly accepted. They are getting married in a month. No one in this family wastes time between engagement and marriage. I wonder who is next? Mia. She has to find someone new first.

I'm going to Grey House to surprise my husband today. I purchased some new lingerie and went for a spa day yesterday with Kate so I'm properly groomed. My body bounced back really quickly. I'm almost completely back to my pre-pregnancy weight aside from my bigger boobs and butt. Christian is in love with my changed body though but I plan to start working out now that I'm cleared for sex, although I am sure my husband will keep me worked out without the gym.

I arrive at the 20th floor and Andrea waves me through and I walk through my husband's office door to find him on the phone. I lock the door and saunter over to him and sit on his lap and start to kiss his neck and run my fingers down his chest lightly. I hear him growl. "I will call you back later. Something just came up that needs my attention urgently."

He hangs up his phone and pulls me until I'm sitting astride him. I free him from his pants as he reaches up my skirt to discover I not-so-accidentally forgot to put my panties on. He lifts me slightly and aligns his erection with my core as he kisses me feverishly. He slides me down onto his awaiting erection causing me to gasp and moan into his mouth.

"You okay?"

"Never better baby. I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He helps to guide me up and down his length and I feel myself quickly building. "Let go Ana. Cum with me." And we combust simultaneously. "fuck. You feel exquisite baby."

"mmm.." is all I say and I lay my head on his shoulder and almost pass out from all the pleasure.

He gives me a kiss on my neck and puts his hands under my butt and picks me up and moves us to the couch still inside me somehow. He lays me down and I notice his erection is back.

He fucks me without abandon until we both climax gloriously.

"You secretly hoping your swimmers get past my IUD?"

He chuckles. "Maybe a little. I won't pressure you anymore though."

"Mmm… thank you baby. I just want to make sure I'm good at this mothering gig before I throw more babies in the mix. Not like I had the best role model. Also, I want to have more time to just bond with the girls."

"For starters, you're a fantastic mother so far but also… I've been thinking." He kisses my nose and pulls out and lays beside me and wraps his arms around me. "We should move Steele Publishing into Grey House. We can put in a nursery and we can both spend time with the girls and each other more easily during the day."

"That's actually a great idea."

"More than a pretty face baby. Besides, it's technically your building too now. 'what's mine is yours' and all that."

"Smartass. Let's do it. Where do you have open office space?"

"The whole 19th floor is open."

"I'll take it." I squeal with excitement. "I love you Mr. Grey."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey."


	14. Chapter 14

4 weeks later

The babies are now 10 weeks old and absolutely perfect. Christian has been an amazing father and tells me consistently how wonderful I am doing and my Dad and the Greys seem to agree.

We are almost completely done relocating Steele Publishing into the Grey House. Employees have been given badges and my office view is amazing. My office is directly below Christian's so I have nearly the exact same view as him.

We are putting in a daycare but we also decided on hiring a nanny and we finally found one. Jennifer Lawrence, 41. She is a perfect fit and had impeccable references. She is starting next week.

I have been working out with Claude and freshening up on my self defense and krav maga. Christian isn't aware I've been doing this because he seems to be nervous anytime I work closely with a man. When he found out a man massaged me before our wedding, he looked like he was going to blow a gasket but I quickly distracted him with sex and diffused the situation.

Today is Kate's wedding. We got the girls cute little dresses and we got a special made wagon for Mia to walk them down the aisle.

Yesterday, Kate, Mia and I went on a spa day like we did before my wedding, only Mia wasn't there last time. This time, I made sure to get a female masseuse so my husband's head doesn't explode. I wouldn't want that.

Christian and the girls and I are headed to the Grey's manor now to get dressed for the wedding.

He helps me to get the girls up to the women's 'dressing room' and gives me a kiss at the door. "see you at the altar again baby." I say.

"Mmm.. I look forward to it." He gives me one last chaste kiss and walks off to find Elliot and get ready.

We all get our hair and makeup done and get dressed and when it is time to walk down the aisle, Mia goes first with the girls and I follow and make eye contact with my husband and we lock eyes the whole way down the aisle. I just grin at his handsome face.

All throughout the ceremony my gaze goes between my babies and my husband. When Penny starts fussing, I quickly pick her up and rock her while they finish the ceremony.

When it is time to walk back down the aisle, I'm still carrying Penny but I hand her off to Christian and I take his arm and we walk down the aisle. At the end of the aisle I wait for Piper and take her into my arms. "I should feed them baby."

We take the girls inside and I feed them and Christian covers me with a receiving blanket for modesty. "No one else needs to see that baby."

"Okay. Calm down Grey." I smile at him.

"My parents are keeping the twins tonight and we're going to Escala to play."

"Mmm… I hate leaving the girls but I will make an exception for time with you in our playroom."

He leans over and kisses me softly. "good girl" I giggle.

I finish feeding Piper and exchange babies and feed Penny.

After we dance, we settle the girls in with Grace and Carrick and we head over to Escala.

I look over at Christian in the elevator and he has a look of frustration on his face so I decide to distract him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him ferociously. "I love you Mr. Grey." I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too Mrs. Grey." When the elevator doors open he takes my hand and walks me inside. We haven't been here in about 5 months because I was getting pretty big with the baby girls and we mutually decided to hold off until after they were born. "Playroom in 5 minutes" he says in his dominant tone.

I nod and go to get ready. I strip down to my panties, braid my hair, and assume the position.

I feel when he enters the room and then I see his bare feet pad past me and he eventually comes back and blindfolds me.

"Stand."

I comply and he leads me across the room until my back is up against what I'm guessing is the St. Andrew's Cross. He lifts my arms one at a time and restrains me kissing me feverishly in between.

He peels my panties down my body and I step out of them. He then spreads my legs and restrains my ankles. The longer he is preparing for this, the more I am eagerly anticipating what is to come.

Once I am restrained, he kisses me feverishly while his hands explore my body. Then he backs off and I hear him padding across the floor and opening drawers.

When I hear him come back, I'm extremely excited. He kisses me again and then I hear a click and a buzzing sound and he touches my breasts with a vibrator, which startles me at first because I wasn't expecting it, but I'm quickly enjoying it as he trails it from one breast to the other and then he kisses me hungrily as he trails it down my body. Once he gets to my clit I feel myself building fast and as soon as I'm about to climax, he pulls it away. What the fuck? He continues to kiss me and starts the vibrator back up and does the same, stopping again once I'm about to climax.

He is denying me an orgasm. What the fuck for? "Christian.."

He cuts me off with a kiss. "shhh… "

He does this again and again and I'm on the verge of tears. "what are you doing Christian?"

"Where are you going at 2 on Monday Ana?"

What? How does he know? "I'm going to train with Claude. But…"

He cuts me off with a kiss again and continues to deny me orgasm after orgasm. "You didn't mention this to me. You know I like to know these things Ana."

I finally start crying from my nerve endings being set on fire and it is becoming painfully obvious he is so mad that I am seeing Claude as a personal trainer without his permission that he is going to continue to deny me.

After he repeats this process 2 more times I finally have to say something. "RED RED RED CHRISTIAN RED!!"

I hear him drop the vibrator and he quickly let's my ankles and then my wrists loose. And I pull off the blindfold and quickly walk past him and go straight to our bedroom and lay down and cry. I don't even notice that he enters the room until I hear his voice, which now angers me. "Ana."

"That was unnecessary Christian. You could've just asked me about it and I would've told you."

"Ana, I need you to tell me when you will be working with men. When you don't tell me, it makes me feel like you're hiding something."

"I was only hiding the fact that I was training with him because of your reaction, which you have proven is not good."

"How long have you been training Ana?"

"3 weeks."

"Jesus Ana. You should've just told me."

"And you would've reacted better than this? Be realistic. You have to realize that I am yours. Mind, heart, body and soul and no matter what other man I spend time with for whatever reason, they will ever have me at all. I am YOURS Christian."

"Well I'm very possessive and you know this. I don't like the fact that you hid it from me for so long either. We're supposed to be open and honest with each other."

"I'm sorry, okay? You need to rein in the delusion that anyone else will ever be near what you are to me. You are it for me. But Christian, were you planning on letting me have an orgasm at all or were you just going to torture me all night?"

He sighs. "I got lost in the moment."

"That is not okay Christian."

"I'm sorry Ana. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you?"

I sigh. I want to have a damn orgasm but I'm so mad at him for putting me through that.

"Fine. You better make it good though."

He smiles and peels his playroom Jeans off of his perfect body and climbs between my legs and he manipulates my body with his hands and mouth bringing me to an extremely intense orgasm within moments. "fuck you're good at that."

He smiles against my skin and continues to assault my body in the most delicious manner. He gives me another 3 orgasms with his mouth before working his way up my body and swiftly penetrates me and I cum instantly and hard around him but he keeps thrusting hard and fast. He gives me another 2 highly intense orgasms before he finally finds his own release.

"You are forgiven." I say and pass out from the intense level of pleasure I just experienced.

When I wake back up I open my eyes to find Christian laying beside me holding me and staring at me with a smile on his face. "Welcome back Mrs. Grey."

"Mmm.. thank you. Now can you take me to the playroom and actually please me?"

"Gladly." He stands up and offers his hand and takes me to the playroom and we spend the next 3 hours indulging in all manners of kinky fuckery before we finally retire to bed and get some sleep before picking up our girls in the morning.

The next day, we get up and shower together, complete with a stand and slam and then we get dressed and go pick up our girls and go home and spend the day at home with our girls.

Over the next 2 weeks, we finish building the Grey House daycare and Steele Publishing is completely moved.

Christian has spent the last 2 weeks making it up to me for the punishment he gave me. Since the nanny officially started working with us, we have been to our playroom 2 more times and immense pleasure was had by us both.

I have continued training with Claude and I've been getting back in shape with a combination of my workouts and my sexual shenanigans with my sex on legs husband.

I'm spending the day with my Dad today. We don't spend as much time together as I would like these days.

I make him breakfast and we sit and eat and have small talk when he asks me a question I want prepared for.

"Whatever happened to Elena? I wanted to thank her for taking you in."

I nearly choke on my food. I have to tell him. "Dad, we should talk about that."

He must notice something is wrong and he looks at me concerned. "What is it Annie?"

I take a deep breath. "First, you have to promise to keep your cool. I can't lose you again."

"You're scaring me but I will control myself. My therapy group helped me with controlling my anger."

I tell him in as little detail as possible about all that she did to me and about her going to jail for doing it to many other children.

"Son of a bitch!" he puts his face in his hands and starts crying. "I am so sorry that happened to you Annie. I went to jail for protecting your honor and then I left you with someone who hurt you again, and in some ways worse. I fed you to a lion."

"It's okay Daddy. I've healed. Christian healed me. She did it to him too. We've helped each other."

I get up and wrap my arms around him. "it isn't your fault Or mine. It is all her fault. She is a terrible person."

"Yes she is. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you Annie. I love you and the thought of someone hurting you tears me apart."

"I'm training with a personal trainer and I'm going to start shooting at the range again. It won't happen again. You saved me once and I don't blame you one bit. You are my hero Daddy and you will be forever."

"Oh Annie. You're so forgiving. I am so proud of the woman you've become."

"Thank you Daddy. I love you."

We spend the rest of the day together and I head home to my husband and daughters.

When I walk through the door, I put my stuff down by the door and go in search of my family. I find them in the family room with Mia. "Hey guys." I say as I enter the room.

"Hey baby." Christian says and I walk around the couch and give him a sweet kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good and exhausting. I'll explain later." He nods. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay baby." I give the babies kisses and give Mia a hug and my husband another kiss and head upstairs and lay down and take a nap.

I'm awoken from a nightmare about Elena and find my husband asleep beside me. I give him kisses all over his face. I need him.

"Christian?" his eyes flutter open.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I need you."

He smiles and towers over me and strips me out of my clothes and makes love to me.

He kisses my nose as he pulls out and he flops down beside me and pulls me into his chest. "Want to talk about it?"

I sigh. "I had to tell Daddy about Elena. He cried. I've never seen my Dad cry."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there for you."

"It's over now. I just woke up from a nightmare about her though so I should get a new therapist."

"You can use mine." I nod. "You should get some more sleep baby. I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Grey."

I close my eyes and drift back off to sleep in my husband's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been 6 weeks. 6 blissfully uneventful weeks. It almost feels like we're just a normal family lately but I know realistically that there will be more threats at some point.

My relationship with Christian continues to strengthen. My Dad has been making quite a bit of furniture for us and for the Greys as well as other people in the neighborhood. He has been making new friends in the process and he is financially doing extremely well. I'm so proud of him. He really did well adjusting back into the life he had before he went away.

Everyone in the family dotes on our daughters. They are wonderful babies and it turns out, I'm really good at being a mother. In fact, my husband says I am outstanding as a mother and wife and so does my Daddy. I know if it wasn't for these 2 men, I would be lost though.

Kate and Elliot came back from their honeymoon 4 weeks ago and they couldn't be happier. I think they are trying for a baby themselves.

The babies are now 12 weeks old and healthy as can be. They are growing and developing right on track. They are amazing. It almost makes me want to have more babies but I'm afraid to commit to more just yet. I just want to see how well I continue to do with them.

Mia has started dating my CPO Sawyer. They are trying to keep it a secret but I caught them on accident when I showed up in staff housing looking for Sawyer. I found him alright, but he was butt naked on top of Mia.

She swore me to secrecy but I encouraged her to just come clean to her brothers. I don't see why they would object and I believe, if anything, they might react worse if they find out like I did.

I'm sitting in my office going through manuscript when my phone rings. I answer without checking who it is.

"Ana Grey"

"Anastasia?" my fucking mother.

"Carla. What do you want?"

"I just want to catch up with my daughter. Is that so wrong?"

"In this case, it is wrong and you forfeited your right to call me your daughter whenever you took the side of a child molester over me."

"Anastasia. Don't talk to your mother like that. I miss you."

"Yeah, you miss me because you found out who I married and you aren't my mother. You gave me life. The best thing you EVER did for me was give me to Dad. He is my one and only parent and HE is responsible for raising me into the woman I am today. You only get credit for fucking me up."

"Just meet with me for lunch? I'm in town."

"Fuck! What part of leave me alone do you not understand? I don't need nor want you in my life so please fuck off!"

"Anastasia.."

I cut her off. "Stop saying my name and go fuck your husband of the week. Stay the fuck away from me and my family!"

"you will take time and listen to me Anastasia."

"Oh NO I won't. Make no mistake Carla, I will not hesitate to take you down if you dare come near me or anyone in my family."

I hang up before she gets another word in. I'm upset now so I decide to go home for the day. I tell Hannah to only contact me in emergencies and I go in search of Sawyer. "Take me home Sawyer. I'm not feeling well."

"Yes, Miss Steele."

When we go out the door there she stands. "Anastasia just talk to me."

I walk up to her "I said all that needs to be said. You came here looking for a handout or something because you certainly aren't here to bond with the child you never really wanted or cared about. You need to get the fuck off my property and keep your distance from me and my family."

"Anastasia, you WILL talk to me!" she grabs my arm and I punch her in the face and she falls to the ground.

"NO I most certainly will not." She lays on the ground with a shocked look on her face. "Sawyer, take me home."

He opens the door for me and lets me into the SUV. Once we're both inside he asks, "Who was that woman Ana?"

"That would be my piece of shit birth mother. She let her third husband rape me and she still doesn't believe me."

"Should we ban her from all yours and Mr. Greys properties?"

"Definitely. Proscribed list is where she goes."

"Done Mrs. Grey."

I nod and we ride the rest of the way home in silence.

When we get home, I hop out and go straight to our room and run myself a bath in hopes of calming down.

I have no idea how long I was in the bath, but I'm startled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I look up to find my husband. "Hey baby."

"Care to explain why you're home and why you're on Seattle nooz website punching some woman in the mouth?"

"Ah. My birth mother, Carla. She grabbed me first if it is any consolation. I left because I was unable to focus when she called me and acted like everything was all hunky dory with us."

"You okay?"

"I am. Can you help me out? I'm getting pruny."

He nods and offers his hand as I pull the plug. I stand up and he helps me out and wraps me in a towel and kisses my forehead and I wrap my arms around him and start crying. "shhhh.. I've got you now."

"Can you imagine how different my life would be if she was a decent mother? I wouldn't have been raped, my Daddy wouldn't have went to prison. If only she had believed me."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay though. I came out better than her and I have my own family to love that loves me and you helped me to get that."

I look up at him and give him a kiss. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too. Take me to bed. I need you."

He picks me up and puts me in bed and he ravages my body with his own.

"Let's go spend time with our daughters and hope like hell that Carla goes away."

"Okay baby." He gives me a sweet kiss and we get up and get dressed.

We spend the rest of the day with the girls.

A week later

It has been a week since Carla has started stalking me. I don't know what her angle is but I'm not having it.

She continued to show up at my work and apparently she has tried to show up at Christian's work as well and she even was spotted at Dad's house but his security turned her away.

I filed a restraining order against her 2 days ago and she has gone silent but I'm not convinced that she is done because she seems quite adamant to contact me.

I'm sitting at work daydreaming when my phone goes off and I realize it is Kate.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"I need you to come over to my old apartment Ana. I will text the address. We need to talk." She says sounding like something is wrong and it sets off a litany of red flags.

"I'll be there soon."

I hang up and take my purse and don't even bother to say anything to Hannah. I just shoot straight for Sawyer. "I need you to take me to my friend Kate's old apartment. I have the address here. There were some red flags that went up because she talked as if she was reading a script. I think this involves my mother again."

"I need to call for backup."

I pass him my phone so he can read the address off of it and we walk out to the SUV where he makes a call and has Taylor spot us and then he drives me to the apartment. "Remember, if I hit the panic button, I need you to move in faster."

"I've got it Mrs. Grey."

After we see Taylor arrive, I walk up to the door and hit the buzzer. After a little bit it clicks so I know someone is letting me in. I walk through the door and up to the second floor and knock on Kate's apartment door.

Someone answers the door fairly quickly and I'm not surprised to look up and find my mother. I discreetly hit my panic button and she waves a gun to signal for me to come in. Once inside, I observe Kate tied to a chair with something in her mouth keeping her from talking. "What the fuck is this Carla?"

"Call me Mom. And it is time you listen to me."

"Fine. Say what you have to say."

"You lied about what Steven did to you and I need you to admit it Ana."

I scoff. "I didn't lie for starters. Dad witnessed him raping me. Why are you even around here?"

"I need you to write me a check for a million dollars. Rumor has it that is pocket change for you and your new husband so it shouldn't be a problem."

"fine. Let Kate go and I will get you the money. Will you go away if I give you the money?"

"Yes." She doesn't elaborate because we both know if I give her a million, she will come back for more as soon as she is broke again.

"Release Kate and we can move this thing along."

"Nope. Kate here is collateral damage."

"No. You take me and let her go. She did nothing to upset you. It is me you're mad at."

She grabs my arm forcefully and drags me to a chair and ties me up.

"Let me just call my husband and he can bring you 2 million so you can let us go."

"Fine." She pulls out her phone. "I'll dial. Give me the number."

I reluctantly give her the number. She puts it on speaker phone and holds it close to my head.

"Grey."

"Christian, I'm here with my mother and she needs 2 million dollars to let me and Kate go. Can you help?"

"I can. I need to know where you are."

"I will have her text the address to you. It is Kate's old apartment."

"I know where that is. I will be right over after I go to the bank. I love you."

"I love you too."

My mother hangs up and texts him the address to make sure he goes to the right address.

"So Mom, what happened to your current husband to lead you here?"

I have to keep her talking. "Bob left me 6 months ago and since I found out that my daughter is presumably wealthy, I figured only you could help me."

"Why did you involve Kate?"

"You wouldn't listen to me. What choice did I have?"

I observe over her shoulder that Sawyer and Taylor just got in the back somehow. Keep her talking Ana. "good point. Where do you live now?"

"Savannah, Georgia yet, well until I get paid. Then I'm headed for Canada."

"Nice." I see Taylor grab her arms in one swift motion, causing her to drop the gun and it skitters across the floor. He tackles her to the ground and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "let me loose Sawyer. I will get Kate."

He unties me and I go to Kate and pull the cloth out of her mouth "Thank you Ana."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about my psychopath mother."

"We all have that one family member who goes crazy." I would laugh if I wasn't freaking the fuck out.

I turn around after letting Kate go. I walk over to where Taylor has now restrained my mother. He sits her up and I crouch down in front of her. "You need help clearly. A part of me will always love you because instinctually, you are my mother but most of me really does not like you one tiny bit. You're a horrible person just like Steven was. I hope you get what you deserve in prison. Now fuck OFF like I told you to Carla."

About that time Christian comes storming in and I stand up and run around the couch and throw my arms around him. "is everything handled here?" he asks Taylor.

"Yes. Sawyer called the cops. They should be here shortly and will question the Mrs. Greys." Taylor says.

"Come baby. You and Kate can wait in the SUV until the cops get here so you don't have to listen to this clearly deranged woman." Christian says.

I give him a sweet kiss and take Kate's hand and walk her down to the SUV and we get into the back.

We don't say anything. I just wrap my arms around her and hold her because I know this had to have scared the shit out of her too.

A while later, Carla is dragged out in handcuffs and the police come and question us and we tell them everything we know.

After they are done with us, Christian gets into the back with us and he wraps an arm around me and kisses my head. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian. Let's take Kate home and go home to our babies."

We take Kate home and I give her another hug. "sorry my mother dragged you into this shit storm. I had no way to know she would do that."

"It's okay Ana. Your wit and security saved the day before we were physically hurt. It was scary but we made it out physically unscathed."

"Okay. Love you Kate."

"Love you too Ana."

She gets out and goes into her house. "Take me home husband." I give him a soft kiss.

"Gladly baby."

We spend the rest of the day with the girls together as a family.

"I think we've earned a vacation. How about we schedule a vacation to Hawaii as a family?" My husband asks me.

"I hope you're being serious because that sounds heavenly at this point. Let's plan it."

"I'll make it happen."

I smile brightly and kiss him deeply. "let's put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

We put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and get lost in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, we left for our impromptu vacation. We invited Kate and Elliot to come along because I felt bad about the ordeal she had to go through because of my crazy mother.

They decided to come along.

We spent the next 4 weeks in Hawaii relaxing and having a great time. It turns out Christian has a place there too. Correction, WE have a place here. He had a nursery prepared before we even arrived. Kate and Elliot only stayed 2 weeks. They had a great time and Kate seemed to get the chance to relax as well.

The nanny kept the kids in the evenings while we went out to have drinks and dancing and had some private time.

It was so peaceful that I'm not looking forward to going home, although we both do have jobs to get back to.

The babies are 5 months old and perfect and growing like weeds. We are madly in love with them.

We have decided to make Kate and Elliot Penny and Piper's Godparents. We haven't told them yet but plan to tell them at the next family dinner.

When we finally land at SEA TAC, we are greeted by Ryan and Reynolds to drive us back home.

It is Saturday, so we have the rest of the weekend before we have to head back to work. Ugh. I love my job but I just wish we could stay in our little family bubble a while longer. Life goes on.

We spend the weekend with our babies and partaking In numerous sexual shenanigans. Christian is an absolutely amazing father and husband. I hate to brag but I'm doing pretty great at this mothering gig myself.

I'm even at the point where I think I'm ready to have more baby Greys. I think I'm going to go get my IUD removed and I plan to surprise my husband with this Information. I don't know if I should tell him before we get pregnant or after. I know he was excited at the prospect of filling our home with Baby Greys so I think I will just surprise him afterwards.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when my husband sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "penny for your thoughts?"

"I am just thinking about how wonderful my husband is and I've decided on a surprise for you but you can't know for a little while. I'm going out for a little while today and then I want you inside me Mr. Grey."

"Why not now baby?"

"delayed gratification baby." I turn around in his arms and throw my arms around his neck and entangle my fingers in his amazing hair. "it will be worth it."

"I'm intrigued. You come see me for lunch for some lunch and dessert?"

"Oh definitely Mr. Grey." I kiss him sweetly and we go downstairs and give our daughters love and I kiss my husband as he gets into his SUV and I proceed to get into the SUV with Sawyer. "Sawyer, today we are going to my OB. I'm not sick or anything, but I'd prefer that no one else knows. It is a good thing and my secret will come out in months. Can you be trusted not to telling Mr. Grey? It is a surprise for him."

"Okay Ana. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

He takes me to Dr. Greene's office and she removes my IUD and tells me everything looks good and that I should be able to get pregnant anytime now.

"Thank you Dr. Greene."

"Good luck Mrs. Grey. Hopefully we will see you again soon."

"I hope so." I smile.

She leaves the room and I get dressed and head out on the beginning of my baby making expedition with my delicious husband.

I arrive at Grey House and I'm sent straight through to his office. When I enter the office, he is busy on his laptop. "Mr. Grey, I am starving for my husband and I have to insist that you fuck me."

He stands up with a huge smile on his face. "I can help with that Mrs. Grey." he stalks towards me and kisses me feverishly and picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist instinctively. He gently pushes me up against the door and swiftly penetrates me. I didn't even notice him undoing his pants. I was too deeply concentrated on the fucking about to take place.

He pounds into me relentlessly and I can feel myself building quickly, "Christian, I'm gonna…" and I combust around him, taking him with me. "Oh, I needed that baby."

"Me too baby." Once our breathing regulates, he carries me to the couch and he kisses me lightly as he pulls out and he lays beside me, pulling me onto his chest.

"We should order lunch and then, maybe a little more dessert and I should go home to Piper and Penny."

"Let's eat and I will reschedule the rest of my day and come home with you." He kisses me sweetly and gets up to go have Andrea order us lunch.

After we eat and indulge in some more sexual exploits, we leave out for the day.

We spend the rest of the day with our babies and decide to go to his parent's house so they can spend some time with the girls. And because we happen to miss this spectacular family I am overjoyed to be a part of.

They are surprised to finally see us again after 4 weeks. They insist on keeping the girls overnight so we go home and have the house to ourselves because we gave the staff the night off, aside from a few security to make sure the place stays secure. We never know when someone else will lose their minds and come try to hurt us. We have a very secure security fence being built around the entire property so that it is that much harder for just anyone to find their way in.

Christian and I take advantage of our empty home. I cooked a meal for us and then we spend a great deal of the night indulging in many sexual shenanigans all around the house. A fair amount of kinky fuckery, involving handcuffs and blindfolds, among other things, are put to a highly pleasurable use.

We fall asleep in each other's arms about 3 in the morning.

3 Months later

The last 3 months have been amazing. And let's not forget uneventful. The fence installation was finished and there's gates on both ends that require a personalized code to be entered. The fence is designed so that anyone trying to climb it from the outside will be shocked and an alarm goes off in the security office immediately as soon as it is activated. For the safety of the children, it is designed so that no one on the inside will be subjected to being shocked. Whoever invented it is a genius.

We also installed a litany of new security cameras and motion detectors around the property.

Today, I'm going to see Dr. Greene because I have been feeling slightly nauseous. Not as bad as I was with the girls but I want to know 100% for sure if I may or may not be pregnant. Then if I am, I look forward to surprising my overeager husband who has been ready to put more babies in me since the last 2 came out.

I run through the battery of tests at the doctor and impatiently await the results.

Another 15 minutes and she comes in with a smile on her face. "You're definitely pregnant Mrs. Grey."

I smile brightly. "Can we do an ultrasound?"

"Yes we can." She gets the equipment ready and pulls out that wand to do her transvaginal ultrasound. She inserts it and I look intently on the screen for my little blip or blips. It looks as if you are 6 weeks Mrs. Grey."

I smile brightly. "one?"

"Yes. Just one."

"I'd like pictures."

She clicks out some pictures and I just stare at them in awe. I never knew I'd end up being so excited about more babies but I am ready for this. "Thank you doctor. I've got to go inform my husband."

"Congratulations Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you."

She leaves the room and I put my skirt back on and slide my panties into my purse again, much like last time I went to see him at work.

When I arrive at Grey house, I go straight to the 20th floor where I'm greeted by Andrea as usual. She looks nervous. "Mrs. Grey, we weren't informed you were coming."

"It's a surprise. I'm going to go see my husband."

She looks as if she wants to protest but I walk right past her and as I'm approaching the office doors, a brunette comes out of his office looking down as if she is a submissive. I frown. What the fuck?

I storm into his office and he is gathering a whip and shoving it into a bag. "Christian?"

He looks at me shocked to see me and guilty as fuck. "Ana, I didn't know you were coming in today. You said you weren't feeling well."

"And I wasn't but I went to the doctor. Why the fuck did a submissive just walk out of here and you're shoving a whip into that bag?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"STOP!! It is exactly what it looks like. You said you no longer had the desire to beat women since you're with me. It looks as though you just whipped a woman who allowed it. How long Christian? How long have you been beating submissives in your office instead of working?"

" A month." I gasp. I won't cry. I won't let him see me cry.

"Did you fuck them Christian?"

"No baby. I just whipped them to get rid of my aggression."

I laugh sarcastically "Whatever, them, as in more than 1? Have you taken them to Escala to OUR playroom Christian?"

"No. I would never."

"But you would bring them to your work to beat them and come home and fuck me?" I approach him and slap him hard. "You are staying at Escala until further notice until I figure out what the fuck to do with you. I'm sending all of your stuff over there. Also, I'm pregnant. That's what I came to tell you. I've got to get the fuck out of here now."

I turn to storm out of the office and he just stands there stunned, "ANA!! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"It seems that you left ME Christian! When you decided to do this fucking shit." I leave and manage to keep my composure. "Sawyer, take me home. Mr. Grey is not allowed on the property without permission directly from ME and only ME!"

"Yes, Ana."

Once I arrive home, I kiss my babies and have the nanny watch them while I go cry in my room.

He may not have fucked them, but it is still cheating and lying to me about it. I begin to cry. I call Gail.

"Hello."

"Gail, it is Ana. Can you pack Mr. Greys belongings and have someone take them to Escala. You and Taylor are free to stay over there with him if you want. He may starve to death if someone doesn't feed him."

"Oh my. Yes Mrs. Grey. I will be right up and get that done."

"Thank you Gail. I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll be quiet as possible."

"I appreciate it."

I hang up and hug his pillow. The one that smells the most like him, and cry myself to sleep.

Christian's POV

I have had a couple of subs over the last a month. All the pressure, I've been under since returning to work, was taking it's toll on me. I didn't fuck them, they just came in so I could whip them and then I sent them home.

Ana and I usually have lunch meetings planned in advance so I didn't expect her to show up today.

She kicked me out of our home, and I can't blame her. I promised her that I could live without the harsher punishments but I knew I couldn't whip her so I had others come in so I could do it to them. I really fucked up this time.

She is pregnant. I wasn't expecting that. That makes me feel even worse. She is sending all my stuff to Escala and I have to stay there now. Will she ever forgive me? I can't live without My Ana. I have to try to find a way to make this up to her.

The problem is, I don't know if she is even willing to try to forgive me. I'm such a stupid son of a bitch sometimes. I foolishly thought that if I didn't have sex with them, it shouldn't be a problem.

I hope she doesn't divorce me. I won't divorce her. I need my wife back. She is the only woman I love or will ever love. She completes me.

Ana's POV

It has been a week since I've seen my husband. He is constantly calling and texting but I won't answer and I delete the messages. He has sent me bouquets of flowers every single day and I give them away. I did accidentally answer one time and he begged forgiveness and to be able to see the girls so I sent the girls over with Taylor, Gail, and the nanny. The nanny is my spy and will make sure that there's no women around while the kids are there.

They brought them home just in time for bed. The Nanny saw no signs of another woman being there.

He sent a note back with her, begging for marriage counseling but I'm just not there yet. I want to hurt him so bad that I just know it will do no one any good to try to talk at this point.

I've been sleeping like shit again without him beside me so I've considered letting him come back just to hold me. Knowing our hormones though, I know that will just end in sex and I'm just not ready so I'm just getting a shitty amount of sleep.

I want my husband back, but how can I trust him at this point.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been 2 months since I found out that my husband was a philandering jerk. I'm now 14 weeks pregnant. The babies are now 10 months old. They are incredible.

I haven't seen Christian since that day in his office. He still tries to call and text on a regular basis. I ignore them and delete them. I haven't been ready to talk to him yet. He has been sending me flowers with sweet notes all the time to our home and my work and every time, it both angers me and melts my heart. I miss sleeping beside my husband. I need him but I refuse to pretend his selfish actions were even the tiniest bit acceptable.

I still sleep like shit and my appetite has been crappy but I am able to force myself to eat for my baby. I still have crying spells every time a new flower arrangement arrives and at night when I lay down to sleep alone.

I have sent the nanny and Sawyer over to Escala with the babies to give him supervised visits once a week. So far, there have been no women around, which is good. Even if he is no longer doing what he was doing, I still don't trust him at this point.

The nanny and Sawyer report that he has been looking like shit every time they go over but he is able to put on a smile for the babies.

I am going to the Grey's manor after I get off work so they can spend time with the girls and also because I miss them. I miss my husband too but I can't be around him yet. I haven't seen them in the last 2 months either. I haven't told anyone about what is going on with us because even though he doesn't deserve to be protected at this point, I won't bad mouth the father of my children to anyone. I don't want anyone hating on him. There is still a remote possibility that we can work through this at some point. I need to learn to trust him again.

I started seeing Flynn as well. I've agreed to a joint session with Christian so we can talk in a controlled environment with a mediator.

It's 5 o clock and I shove another manuscript into my bag because I'm not coming in tomorrow because my therapy session with Christian and Flynn could take up a lot of time.

"Hannah, you can go home now. I'm heading out but remember that I won't be in tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. Have a good weekend."

I sigh. "I'll try."

I head out with Sawyer and we go home to get the babies from the house and head over to the Grey's manor.

When we arrive, Sawyer helps me take the babies in. I knock and Grace answers. "Ana. It's so good to see you. We've missed you all the last couple of months. Is Christian not with you?"

I shake my head and look down and she gives me a hug and I start crying. "We had a disagreement a couple months ago and he is staying back at Escala."

"Oh dear. Come in." she takes Penny from Sawyer and I follow her in whilst holding Piper.

We arrive at the family room and she insists I have a seat. She goes to get snacks and juice for the girls and a tea for me.

"I'm going to invite everyone over. They've all missed you the last couple of months."

I nod but I have a feeling Christian will be coming over as well and I'm still so pissed off at him.

She goes to the other room and makes a couple phone calls while I watch the girls and drink my tea.

Grace comes back into the room and sits next to me. "we've got a little time before they get here. Care to talk about whatever is wrong?"

I sigh. I can give her the bare minimum. "Christian betrayed me and I'm now pregnant. 14 weeks. I haven't seen him in 2 months. Tomorrow we have a session together with Flynn."

There. That should placate her. "I won't ask you to elaborate but you should know, he is on his way over too sweet girl. Is that okay?"

I think about this for a moment. "Does he know I'm here?"

"No. I just told them all to come over for dinner and that I have a couple guests. Christian almost refused but in the end, he agreed to come."

"I will stay as long as I can. If it gets too much, I will just leave. I think I can handle it."

"I will be right with you darling."

15 minutes later everyone starts arriving. I hug everyone and they all dote on the babies. The last to arrive is Christian himself. He looks genuinely shocked to see me. He also looks like he hasn't been sleeping well "Ana."

"Christian." I nod and look away and just watch the girls being passed around the room. I can feel him staring at me the entire time though.

He gets on the floor and plays with the girls and I excuse myself to go to the restroom. I enter the room and just start crying. After a little bit Kate comes in. She wraps her arms around me. "What's wrong Ana? You know you can tell me anything and I won't repeat it."

"He didn't have sex with anyone and no one touched him, to my understanding, but he did cheat on me in a way and I love him so much and miss him but I'm not ready to forgive him. I want to forgive him because without him it feels like a huge chunk of my heart is missing but I can't trust him now. We have a therapy session tomorrow to talk with a neutral party present. I just don't know what to do." I start sobbing again.

She wraps her arms tight around me. "stay strong. You're one of the strongest people I know. He did something shitty but he is the father of your babies and maybe eventually you can get past it."

"Oh. And I'm 14 weeks pregnant Kate. Today is the first time I had seen him in 2 months."

"I will stay with you girl and I'm on your side."

"I don't want to slander the name of my babies' father but I needed to tell someone what happened so please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't. Let's go eat."

I clean up my face and she helps me and we go back out to join the others.

As we reenter the room, everyone looks up.

"Dinner is served." Says Gretchen as she enters the room.

Kate pulls me along with her. They put the girls in high chairs and Christian and Mia feed them. I sit between Kate and Grace and Christian sits across the table and I can still feel him staring at me as I eat. I am angry as hell at him yet but this is the best I've been able to eat since I kicked him out.

Everyone except Christian and I share casual conversation throughout our meal. I don't even know if anyone has noticed my slight baby bump. Only Christian, Kate, and Grace know for sure that I know of.

After our somewhat awkward meal, Grace and Carrick ask to keep the girls overnight and I allow it because I've got an appointment in the morning with Flynn and Christian.

I kiss and hug my children and tell all of the family except him goodbye and I leave with Sawyer and head home.

I go straight to my room upon arriving home and take a long bath.

After I get out, I put on some pajamas and go in search of some tea to help relax me.

I lay down and just stare at the ceiling crying for what feels like forever and I finally have a moment of weakness and call him so he can just hold me. I dial his number. He answers on the second ring.

"Ana?"

"Yeah, I need you to come over and just hold me so I can get some sleep before our appointment tomorrow. Unless you have a submissive with you, in which case, I don't see the point in even going to therapy with you tomorrow."

"I don't have any submissive or anything else Ana. I haven't touched another woman. Not even when I was whipping them my hands never touched them."

"Okay, well come hold me but remember that I will put you right back out if you try anything funny."

"Anything for you Ana. "

"I'll let security know you're coming."

I hang up and call security and let them know to let him in.

I go downstairs and sit at the bottom of the stairs and wait for him to arrive.

He knocks and I let him in and immediately turn away and walk up to our room and strip down to my bra and panties and lay down and he strips down to his boxers and pulls me until my back is flat up against his hot chest. "I love you Ana and I am so sorry."

"I love you too but I can't forgive you yet."

"Fair enough. Get some sleep baby."

I drift off to sleep in his arms. It was by far the best sleep I've had in 2 months.

When I wake up, I roll over and see him staring at me. How can I be so angry at him and still want him? It doesn't make sense.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"About 20 minutes or so." I nod.

I want him but I don't want him thinking I condone his extracurricular activities outside of our marriage. "we should get ready. I'm taking a shower first."

I get out of bed and walk straight to the bathroom and take a shower. I put some clothes on and when I come out of the closet, I hear the water running in the shower so I know he is in there. A part of me wants to go stare at him but I know that will lead to sex because these pregnancy hormones are insane. He comes out in nothing but a towel around his waist and gets dressed in a suit that I didn't realize he brought with him.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." I announce Before I end up pouncing him.

I wait for him downstairs and he comes sauntering down the stairs with his eyes laced with pain but he looks so much better than he did yesterday.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I'll meet you over there." I get into a vehicle with Sawyer and he gets into his with Taylor.

We both arrive at Flynn's office at pretty much the same time.

He is a gentleman and lets me go first and we sit across the waiting room from each other and I refuse to look at him.

Flynn finally calls us into his office and we are seated pretty far away from each other on the same couch.

"First, I'd like Christian to tell us what brings you both here today. Ana, you can speak after he is done, but please wait your turn." I nod. "Christian.?"

"After we went on our vacation, I was backed up at work because I had a few deals that required my attention. I was stressed and angry and I couldn't take that aggression out on you. Somehow, in my mind, I thought, just whipping women to relieve my stress isn't considered cheating." I am crying at this point and biting my lip to try to keep from cussing him. "I started a contract with the first girl but she was mad that I wouldn't fuck her or even touch her with even my hands so she terminated. Then I found the one you saw. She was fine with it. She just wanted punishments. Until you caught me, I didn't know the magnitude of hurt that I was causing you and how selfish I was being and how, I was in fact cheating in a way. I saw the hurt on your face and it tore me apart. It's only you I love and only you I want. It was just for release of my frustration because I didn't want to take it out on you. I terminated the contract the moment you walked out of my office. I didn't ever want to cause you that hurt and I will not ever hurt you again."

"Ana, what do you have to say about this?" Flynn asks.

"You know as well as I do, that you can handle your stress and frustration in the gym. How would you feel if the roles were reversed? What if I were secretly bringing submissives into my office and just whipping them? Also, how the fuck would you feel if ANYONE ever did what you did to those women to our daughters in say 20 or 30 years? I thought having daughters would help you to remember that those women you used to whip are someone's daughters too." I say.

He sighs exasperated. "I would be as angry as you are, if not angrier if you were the one doing what I had been doing. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it like that. And if it were someone doing these things to my daughters I would kill them."

"How can I ever trust you again Christian? You could've came to me and expressed your frustration and we could've figured out a way to help you."

"I will do absolutely anything in the world to prove to you that it was a mistake that never should've happened and will never happen again. Maybe Flynn here can help us learn to communicate our feelings better. I am SO fucking sorry Ana. What do you need me to do to prove it to you?"

"I'm not sure if you can at this point but I wouldn't object to you taking me on dates so we can get to know each other without the sex. I may let you come back home but you will just hold me in our sleep because I've been sleeping like shit and from the looks of you yesterday, you have been as well. You may sleep next to me but only sleep. I'm willing to allow you the opportunity to earn back my trust. One more question for now. Was Taylor aware of what you were doing with these women?"

"He had an idea. He just knew about background checks on them and saw them coming into my office."

I start crying again with my face in my hands. He scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me and I allow it. I wrap my arms around his waist and cry into his shirt.

"Our hour is up for today. Do you want to do another joint session soon?" Flynn interrupts.

"We will schedule one and go from there John." Christian says.

"Very well. I'll see you both soon. If it is any consolation Ana, you should know Christian has made great strides in bettering himself for you and your children."

I nod. "Thank you Flynn."

I stand up and shake his hand and I turn and hug Christian. "You may move some of your stuff back to our home but on a trial basis. No sexual innuendos." I walk out of the office and into the SUV with Sawyer "Grey's manor Sawyer."

"yes, Ana."

I go and pick up Piper and Penny and we go home and I kiss and hug my daughters and go straight to bed. That was exhausting.

Later in the evening I wake up and realize he is wrapped around me. I turn around and he is asleep. I kiss his forehead and climb out of bed. I see that it is dinner time so I decide to wake him up. I sit next to him on the bed. "Christian?" His eyes flutter open. "It's time for dinner."

"Thank you Ana. For everything." He grabs my hand. "I really am so very sorry and it won't happen again."

"Just prove it. I do love you so I'm giving you a one time only opportunity to prove that I can trust you so make the most of it."

"I love you too and I promise I will try like hell to prove it to you." I nod and kiss his forehead and get up and go downstairs.

We have dinner together as a family, a broken family but I hope that we can repair what he has broken. I love him too much to just give up on him without a fight.

After we put the girls to bed we strip down to our undergarments and he holds me as I drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up discombobulated. I turn around to find my husband staring at me. I'm so confused. That dream seemed so real and I'm so mad at him.

"Good morning baby. You were having a bad dream and it took me a little while to wake you up."

"Did I tell you I'm pregnant?" I decide to test the waters to determine whether or not I dreamed that whole thing.

"No. Are you sure?"

I sigh. Filled with relief. "I'm not sure. My dream was so real. Did I walk in on you after you whipping a submissive in your office?"

"What?! No. I would never. I don't even own a whip. I got rid of those after we got together. Don't you remember." I stare into his eyes gauging whether or not he is telling the truth and I see honesty in his beautiful eyes.

I start crying. "it was a terrible dream. I swear Christian, I WON'T forgive you if you ever use anyone else for sexual gratification. If you EVER feel the need to punish anyone, I want to know immediately. Do NOT ever try to punish someone else. In my dream, I almost forgave you and waking up, it just pissed me off more at you and partly at myself. Also, we should get a pregnancy test because I was pregnant in my dream. I had my IUD removed a couple months ago."

He picks up his phone off the bedside table. "Taylor, pick up a couple of pregnancy tests and bring them to me. Thank you." He looks to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just so confused. That dream felt so real. What is the date?"

"June 6."

I sigh in relief. "In my dream it was August at the end. How damn long was I asleep?"

"12 hours"

"Damn that's a lot of sleep. It was such a detailed dream."

About that time, there's a knock on the door. Christian gets up and answers it. Taylor hands him something and he closes the door back up.

"Come. Let's take this test."

I get up and we go to the bathroom and I take the test and set it on the counter and he sets the timer on his phone and holds me. "it was just a dream baby."

"I hope so or I'll have to castrate you."

He chuckles so I am now up to 90% certain it was a dream because who laughs about being castrated?

The timer goes off and there on the test it says PREGNANT clear as can be.

He picks me up and spins me around causing me to squeal.

"Now I need to make a doctor's appointment."

He hands me his phone. He is so eager.

I call and make an appointment to see her this afternoon. I didn't have an appointment with her since I had my IUD removed so I'm even more assured that it was all a dream. The dream just has me in a bitter mood because it was so horrible and I can't shake that feeling.

"I'm taking a shower. Shower with me?"

"Of course baby."

We take a shower together, complete with a stand and slam. I'm feeling better now.

We eat breakfast and I feed the babies and then it is time for Christian to go to work. I'm staying home today until my appointment.

"Come see me as soon as you are done at your appointment. I want to see my beautiful wife and pictures of my unborn child."

"I will baby." I give him a kiss as he walks out the door. I spend the morning with our girls and then I head out the door with Sawyer and go to my appointment.

I'm waiting in the exam room when Dr Greene comes in. "You are definitely pregnant. Let's do an ultrasound. Your HCG levels are pretty high so we're going to do a scan from outside and if we can't see anything, we will do transvaginal."

I lay down and lift my shirt above my stomach. She squirts the goop on my belly and starts running the wand over it. "it looks like they're about 8 weeks. Congratulations Mrs. Grey."

"Twins again?" I smile.

I sigh in relief. More proof that the dream wasn't real because in my dream, there was only one. "thank you Doctor Greene."

She prescribes me prenatal and sends me on my way after handing me pictures of the little blips.

I have Sawyer take me to Grey House and I go straight up to the 20th floor and I'm greeted by Andrea wearing a smile. "go on through Mrs. Grey."

I nod and walk through, having a sense of déjà vu. I walk into my husband's office to find him sitting at his desk. When he hears me enter, he looks up and smiles at me. I lock the door and he stalks towards me and I meet him in the middle and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him feverishly.

"Let me have some dessert and then I will show you pictures."

He picks me up and takes me to the couch and fucks me hard. We both climax rather quickly and he collapses on me as we catch our breath and come down from our euphoric bliss.

After our breathing returns to normal, he kisses me as he pulls out and he lays down beside me. "I believe my wife owes me baby pictures."

I giggle and get up and grab my purse and pull out the pictures and hand them to him.

He suddenly gets a huge grin on his face. "twins again?"

I nod. "8 weeks."

"Thank you for this surprise baby. Best surprise ever."

I smile at him and then sit astride him and kiss him ferociously. "bend me over your desk and fuck me Christian."

He puts the pictures down and wraps his arms around me and helps me up and walks me over to his desk and fucks me senseless.

I am SOOOO relieved that the terrible dream was just that. A dream. More like a nightmare for the most part. The pregnancy part was the true part.

I spend the rest of the afternoon at my husband's office with him and we partake in numerous sexual escapades all over his giant office between his meetings.

After work, we go home and spend the evening with Penny and Piper and we put them to bed and go to bed ourselves and I fall asleep in my loving faithful husband's arms.

It had been 4 weeks since we found out we were pregnant with twins. The last 4 weeks, we spent a lot of time bonding more with each other.

Today, we're going out on the Grace and we're taking Kate, Elliot and Daddy and the kids with us.

When we're out on the sound, we lay anchor so that my Dad and Christian and Elliot can fish and Kate and I lay on the loungers on the deck as the babies are taking a nap.

"Kate, have you ever had a horrible dream that extended over a rather long period of time, that seemed so real that it takes you a day to recover from it and realize it is just a dream?"

"Occasionally. What did you dream?"

"I dreamed he cheated on me because I wasn't all that he needed."

"Have you been seeing a therapist since Ethan Ana?" I shake my head. "you need to. It sounds like your insecurities are sneaking back up on you."

I nod. "I think you're right. I didn't even think of that possibility. I had thought about seeing someone else but we've been so busy with one thing after another and it just slipped my mind. Thank you Kate."

"Anytime sister."

"Kate, I'm 12 weeks pregnant with twins again."

"That's great. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. We haven't told anyone else yet. I just wanted you to know since your my best friend/sister. When are you and Elliot going to start having babies?"

"We want to be married a couple of years before we start. I'll never be as good a mother as you are Ana. I just don't think it is for me."

"Now who is insecure? I thought the same thing. I never saw myself as a mother but then Penny and Piper happened and now I am highly confident in my mothering skills, which surprises me with the terrible role model I had."

"It really suits you Ana. Someday we will have children. I think we just want to focus completely on each other for a while."

"That sounds like a solid plan. Just remember birth control isn't 100% effective, because I was on it with Penny and Piper."

She looks at me terrified. "well. I hadn't taken that into account. Thanks for scaring me."

I giggle. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention."

"It will be fine. If it happens, it happens."

"Touchè."

We spend the rest of the day casually talking and playing with the girls while the men fish.

A couple of hours later, we head back to dock and Christian and Dad and the girls and I head back to our home and Gail had a full meal prepared for us when we arrive.

It is a wonderful dinner. I like to cook for myself but Gail puts my cooking to shame.

After we eat and spend more time with our babies, we put them to bed and go to bed ourselves and get lost in each other.

"I told Kate, we're pregnant. We should tell the rest of your family and I need to tell Daddy."

"Let's announce it at my parents' dinner party tomorrow evening."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey. I also need to start seeing a therapist because I haven't seen anyone since Ethan. Kate thinks my dream may have been related to insecurities I have below the surface so I need to work it out with a therapist."

"I love you too Anastasia Rose Grey. Get some sleep and we will deal with everything else tomorrow. Sweet dreams baby."

"Mmm.." is all I manage to say before drifting off into a peaceful night's sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been 8 weeks since the horrible dream/nightmare. I have been seeing a new therapist. Christian's therapist, Dr. Flynn. He seems to be helping me with my insecurities. Christian came to our last session so Flynn could help me explain why I'm so insecure to begin with.

Husband number 3 really fucked up my head. The progress I have made is pretty remarkable. Ethan had helped me with my insecurities and helped me keep them under control but I back pedaled so Flynn had his work cut out for him. Christian is very supportive and seems to understand my fears. I'm relieved that he has been so supportive and patient with me.

I'm now 16 weeks pregnant. The twins are now 10 months old. They are beautiful and perfect little copper haired angels. Christian truly is an outstanding husband and father.

Recently I realized that I had become more of Christian's submissive instead of his dominant. I confronted him about it and he apologized profusely for the role reversal. I denied him an orgasm and now I'm back on the top. He hasn't confirmed if the role reversal was intentional but I believe I sort of went soft after the girls were born and maybe that's how it happened. We've decided I get more dominant sessions than him again. We have been doing this 2 nights a week for the past 4 weeks and It has been phenomenal. It's always been phenomenal but I feel like I got a certain level of control back and I'm satisfied with it. Christian is satisfied with it as well.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in." It is Hannah. "You have an urgent phone call on line 2."

"Thank you Hannah." I pick up my phone. "Ana Grey"

"Mrs. Grey, this is Doctor Bailey at Seattle Grace hospital. We have you down as an emergency contact for Raymond Steele."

"He's my Dad. What is going on?"

"Your father called 911 and came to the hospital. It appears he had a heart attack."

"Take care of him and I will be over in 20 minutes or so."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

I hang up and walk briskly out of my office, leaving all of my stuff behind. "Hannah, reschedule everything. I won't be back in today. Only contact me for dire emergencies."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

I walk briskly to Sawyer. "I need to go to Seattle Grace immediately."

"Yes Ana."

We go to the SUV and get in. "Sawyer, I left my phone and everything. Contact Mr. Grey and ask him to join me."

"I will as soon as we arrive Ana."

"Thank you."

When we arrive I jump out without waiting for Sawyer and go into the hospital in search of my Dad. Please be okay Daddy.

I stop at the reception desk. "I'm looking for Raymond Steele."

The woman clicks on the computer. "Mr. Steele is in surgery. I will take you to the family waiting room."

I nod and she leads me to the room, where there are many concerned people whose family members are in surgery as well. I sit down for a few minutes but I can't take it anymore and I start pacing and running my fingers through my hair. My Daddy has to be okay.

"Ana." I hear my husband's husky voice. I turn around and run into his arms and start crying. "shhhh.. I'm here with you baby."

"He has to be okay Christian. He has to be."

"I know baby. Let's have a seat." I just nod.

He sits in a chair and pulls me onto his lap so I can bury my crying face in his shirt.

I must've fallen asleep because I wake to his voice again. "Ana, the doctor is here." I jump up and walk to the doctor. My husband follows me and holds my hand.

"Family of Raymond Steele, I take it?"

"Yes. How is my Dad?"

"It was touch and go for a little bit there. He flatlined twice. He had clogged ventricles and I had to do a quadruple bypass. The surgery was a success but it could be a while before he wakes up. It was quite an extensive procedure."

"Thank you doctor. I'd like to see him ASAP."

"I'll take you there now. Only 2 visitors at a time."

"thank you."

He takes us to his recovery room where my Dad is hooked up to several machines. I start crying and my husband wraps his arms around me and holds me.

"I need to hold his hand, Christian."

He nods and let's go and gets the chair across the room and sets it directly by his bed and he kisses me and helps me onto it.

He moves across the room to the other chair and we just sit there and I hold his hand. "Daddy please be okay."

"He is a strong man Ana. He will pull through this."

I start crying again. "I hope you're right."

Christian gives me a kiss on the head and excuse himself. I continue to talk to my Dad, hoping he can hear me and that he comes back to me.

Christian reenters the room and gives me another kiss on the head before scooting his chair beside me and holding my hand and rubbing my back to comfort me.

We sit there several hours. They transfer him to a much bigger room. Christian's doing, I bet.

"Baby, we should get some food and sleep and come back. I will have them call us if he wakes up while we're gone."

I Look at him concerned. I know he is right though. I'm pregnant. I need food and sleep. "okay." I reach up and kiss Daddy on the forehead. "I will be back soon Daddy."

I take my husband's hand and we go to the car and we go home. When we arrive we kiss our children and we sit down and eat a delicious meal that Gail cooked.

As soon as I'm done eating, I kiss my husband and kids and excuse myself to go take a bath.

I run myself a bath and strip off my clothes and climb in and cry some more.

I am laying there and thinking of everything my Dad has survived and will him to get better.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by my husband clearing his throat. I look up at him and he kneels down beside the tub and kisses me gently. "He has to be okay Christian. He has survived so much. He just has to be okay."

"I called my Mom to ask how good Dr. Bailey is and she says his work is impeccable. She said she will check out his chart and see everything for herself."

"Thank you Christian. You think of everything. Get in and hold me?"

"Of course." He stands up and strips off his clothes and climbs into the tub behind me. He takes my sponge and gently washes my body without making it sexual. He really is the best.

After our bath I go into my closet and pick out a silk nightie and I come out and find Christian in pajama pants. We crawl into bed and he holds me as I fall asleep.

The next week is basically the same. Grace says that everything went perfectly with the surgery so there's no reason for him to still be asleep. I'm getting more worried by the day. I spend most of every day with my Dad.

The doctors decided to get him a head CT to see if they can find out why he is still asleep.

They have worried expressions every time I see them.

When they come back from the scan, they have sadness etched on their faces.

"You may want your husband with you before I tell you what we found."

This can't be good. I make a quick call and 20 minutes later, my husband is by my side and they take us into a private room for a family consultation.

"Well, talk." I say.

"It seems your Dad threw a blood clot which made it's way into his brain so we checked for brain activity but there was none. Your father will not wake up. He is essentially brain dead."

I gasp. "NO!" I put my head in my hands and start to sob uncontrollably. My husband wraps his arms around me and I turn and cry into his shirt.

"We will have to wait 4 more hours before we can officially declare him brain dead. Take this time to spend with him if you want and say your goodbyes. His id says that he was an organ donor so his death will not be in vain. He will get to save the lives of several other people."

I start crying again. "I've got to go back to him." I will not thank the doctors who told me my Dad is essentially dead.

My husband helps me up and take a me back to my daddy's room. I sit beside his bed and grab his hand again. I talk to him over the next 4 hours and my husband does not leave my side. They come back in and check him again for brain activity but there still is absolutely none so I tell my Daddy goodbye and they wheel him off to surgery.

Hours later, they come back and give me a list of the people who will receive his organs. "you want to see him again without all the tubes and wires?"

I just nod and my husband wraps his arms around me and we follow the doctor to the room where they have my Dad. "Thank you for everything Daddy. You truly were a hero. Even in death, you are saving people's lives. I will never stop missing you." I kiss his head. "I love you Daddy."

"He loved you too baby."

"I know."

"Let's go home."

I nod and he takes my hand and leads me out of the room where we run into a nurse who hands me a bag with his personal effects in it.

Christian Carries the bag and takes me out to our awaiting SUV. I am just numb and unable to say anything so I just stay quiet. My husband truly is the best though.

When we get home, I go straight to my bathroom and take a bath and then I put on a nightie and go to bed where my husband joins me and holds me. "I'm so sorry baby. He truly was a great man."

"Thank you Christian. For everything. You've been so patient with me throughout this. You truly are the best. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep baby."

I drift off to sleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been 2 weeks since my Dad died. I have been having a lot of dreams about him. They are all good though but they are slightly depressing when I wake up and realize he is really gone. I am glad I can at least see him in my dreams though.

I'm now 19 weeks pregnant with our newest baby Greys. Yet again, my husband doesn't disappoint in being there for every single craving I've had.

We had a military funeral for my Dad. At his will reading, it was discovered that he left me everything he owned, which wasn't much besides what I bought him when he got out of prison. He did have a savings account and a safe deposit box that no one, not even me, was aware of. I've yet to check the deposit box but I'm taking my husband to look through it with me.

Dad had a lot of unfinished woodwork in his shop on our property. I looked through and delivered all of the orders he had filled. I decide to finish the rest myself so that his customers get what they were promised. He taught me how to do what he does when I was a teenager so I needed a little refresher course but I've got it handled. I've done good so far. I've contacted his customers and let them know the circumstances and that I'm finishing his expected work myself so they may be late getting what they ordered but that they will get them. They are all understanding and send their condolences.

Today we are going to the bank to find out what is in the safe deposit box.

We are shown to a little room where they bring in the box. It contains several pieces of memorabilia and old jewelry that probably belonged to my ancestors, as well as keys. According to the deed in the envelope with the keys, it is the keys to my childhood home which I was never able to get. He owned it this whole time yet he chose to live near me. I start crying again. My husband wraps his arms around me. "Shhh.. what is it baby?"

"My childhood home. We need to go there."

"That can be arranged. How long has been vacant?"

"Years. Can we bring Gail to help clean it?"

"Of course. You want to do this today?"

"Yes, please. I need to go through everything today and get this part over with."

"You want to take the other stuff with us and you can use the safe at home to store it?"

"Good idea. Yeah." I kiss him sweetly and we pack up the contents of the box and leave and go home to pick up Gail.

We go out to my childhood home in Montesano and I take the keys out and stare at the house. The grass is grown up around the house. It hasn't been maintained in years. The mailbox is overflowing with mail.

I have Sawyer get the mower from the shed and take care of the lawn while I grab all his mail and we put it into the SUV to take home and look at it later. We use the sidewalk to go up to the house and when I get to the front door I put the keys in and open the door. I take a deep breath as I walk into the house. Everything is exactly the same as I remember aside from the thick layer of dust on everything and the cobwebs.

I start crying again thinking about the memories that this house holds. My husband holds his arm around me until I'm ready to explore the house.

"You want to walk through a little bit before we start?"

I nod. Come with me and I'll show you around. I will never let this home outside of my family. It is too precious to me."

"I'm with you baby. Let's look around." I show him around the house and the last place we look is my old room. I open the door and it is just how I left it. Full of books. I smile at that.

"This was my room. This was my sweet escape. It's where I escaped to and read my books. My Dad was working on a treehouse out back for me to read in before everything happened."

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around me. "let's go look at the tree house."

I nod and lead him back downstairs and out back. Gail already started cleaning. That woman is a godsend but I think I'm going to hire professional help because this is far too much for one person to handle. We walk out the back door and I see it. He finished it. I know he had been going other places over the weekends but I had no clue this was it. It looks brand new.

I start crying again. "He must've been coming out here to finish it. Let's go in."

Christian nods and follows me and we both climb up into my huge treehouse. It is like a tiny house with the doors and windows and he even filled it with furniture he made me. I sit down on the bed and Christian sits beside me and wraps an arm around me. I notice an envelope with my name on it on the bedside table and I pick it up and just hold it for a little bit. I finally slide the note out of the envelope.

My dearest Annie,

I promised I'd finish this treehouse so you had a place to read in peace like you always wanted.

I have a confession to make. I was released from jail, not because of good behavior but on a medical furlough. I know I'm dying. If you're reading this I have already passed away.

I have decided against going to the doctor. I just wanted to focus the time I had left with my daughter. Especially since you have your own family now. I'm glad I got to meet them all except the twins that haven't been born yet. I hope to be around for that but I've been getting weaker and showing more symptoms lately so I don't think I will still be around for that.

Christian will take care of you and all your babies. Don't let your insecurities get the better of you. Do better than me at taking care of yourself. I will always be with you Annie. You may not see me or feel me but I will forever be watching over you.

I know this treehouse is too little late but I did this for you because I don't break promises.

I love you and your whole family, including the Greys, I will watch over you all. I'm so honored to have gotten the time with you that I was able to meet my granddaughters. They will be amazing women someday.

Thank you for taking such good care of me since I've been out. You truly are a ray of sunshine in a gloomy world.

Annie, you were my life. I love you.

Your Dad,

Ray

I start bawling again and hand the letter to Christian. He rubs my back as he reads it then he wraps his arms around me. "he is right, you know?"

"About?"

"That I will always take care of you all. That you are a Ray of sunshine in a gloomy world. And he did love you so much. You know that, right?"

I nod. "Christian, he knew he was sick and didn't take care of himself. I'm not mad at him because he lost his life but it makes me feel selfish. If he hadn't been so busy with me, he could've been seeing a doctor."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sure he had his reasons. I love you and it will be okay."

I wrap my arms around him. "let's go help Gail. I think we need to hire professionals to take care of most of it. This is way too much for one person."

"Okay. You want to look through anything else?"

"not now. This letter and treehouse is enough for today. We should clear out food and I will come back some other time and sort through the rest."

"Anything you want baby."

I smile at this handsome man of mine. Beautiful inside and out.

We go in and clean out the food and put it out so the house doesn't smell. Gail finished the living room but we informed her that we're going to get a team to come in and finish the rest.

After about 4 hours, we wrap up for the day and we go home.

When we get home, we spend the rest of the day with our girls and we put them to bed after dinner and we go shower and go to bed and make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

It has been a week since we went to my childhood home. I have episodes where I'm sad because I wish my Dad was still around but I have an amazing husband and amazing children that always know how to make me feel better.

Piper and Penny are now 11 months old and they have been fantastic. I'm pretty proud of Christian and myself. We overcome a lot but still ended up being pretty great parents despite our pasts.

I am now 20 weeks pregnant so we're going to find out the genders today.

I'm standing at the mirror finishing up with putting on some lip gloss when strong arms snake around me and come to rest on my baby bump. "You about ready baby?"

"I am." I turn around in his arms and throw my arms around his neck and pull him down to me and kiss him feverishly.

"You better stop or we will have to be late." I giggle and give him a soft kiss.

"Yeah. We better go." I take his hand and we go downstairs and kiss our beautiful daughters and get in the SUV and head to my doctor's office.

We walk into the office together and once we're in the back they show me to an exam room with an ultrasound machine in it.

I lay back on the table and Christian holds my hand. The doctor finally comes in. "it's nice to see you again Mr. And Mrs. Grey. Let's get right to it and have a look at your babies."

She gets out her wand and puts the goop on my belly and starts to move the wand. We can hear the swooshing sound of our babies' heartbeats as she moves the wand around. She clicks and we just admire our babies on the screen.

"You want to know the genders I take it?"

"Yes, please." Christian and I say at the same time.

"It looks like you're having 2 healthy little boys. Congratulations!"

We both grin from ear to ear and my husband gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you doctor."

She smiles and clicks out some pictures and hands them to us. "I'll see you in 2 weeks."

I nod and she puts the machine back and leaves the room.

"This is perfect. We will have 2 boys and 2 girls. Now we just have to come up with names." I say.

"Can you take off today and come with me to my office?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. Because we have to celebrate our boys as soon as possible."

"Mmm… my favorite dessert."

He helps me up and I take my panties off and slide them into his pocket and kiss him with a cheesy grin on my face that makes him smile brightly.

"I won't be needing those yet."

"No. You won't you beautiful little vixen."

I take his hand and we set our next appointment and we go and get into our SUV.

When we arrive at Grey House, we take his private elevator up to his floor. I smile as we pass by Andrea. She smiles back. "Hold my calls unless they are urgent. I need to talk to my wife. I'll be out for my next meeting."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

He walks me into his office and locks the door. He turns to me and kisses me feverishly and picks me up and carries me over to the couch.

He makes slow sensual love to me until we both climax spectacularly. "fuck baby."

"Mmm.. you never disappoint Mr. Grey."

"Neither do you Mrs. Grey."

He kisses me sweetly as he pulls out and lays beside me and holds me.

"bend me over and fuck me Christian."

"Yes mistress."

He gets up and helps me stand. "bend over and put your palms flat against the wall baby."

I do as I'm told and within moments he is deep inside me. "fuck baby."

He starts pounding into me relentlessly whilst holding onto my hips. "cum for me Ana."

And I explode spectacularly around him taking him with me. He leans into me slightly and kisses my back through my clothes and pulls out and picks me up and carries me back over to the couch and lays me down and holds me. "You NEVER disappoint baby."

"I love you so fucking much Mrs. Grey."

"I love you so fucking much also Mr. Grey. You better get ready for your meeting."

"Fuck. I forgot about that." I giggle.

He stands up and puts himself back in his pants and helps me up and straightens me out as well as I adjust his shirt, tie and coat.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out my panties and sniffs them and hands them back to me. "so sweet. I want to taste you when I get back."

"Mmm… I look forward to it." I kiss him sweetly and he leaves and I lay back down on the couch and drift off to sleep.

I'm awoken to my husband going to town on my clit with his mouth. He plunges a finger in me and then adds another and I instantaneously combust all over his face. "Please Christian." He raises up and smiles at me as he glides up my body and swiftly penetrates me as he kisses me feverishly. He fucks me into another amazing orgasm and he finds his own release.

The rest of the day is pretty much the same. Meetings and sexual escapades in between. Rinse and repeat. At the end of his workday, we make our way home and spend the rest of the day with our lovely daughters.

After the kids go to sleep, we head to Escala to have a session in the playroom since we don't have to work tomorrow. I have Christian fuck me in so many delicious ways. We are both thoroughly fucked and extremely satisfied.

After our session, we decide to stay here for the night since it is so late. He holds me with my back to his front and his hand protectively rests on my baby bump that houses the newest little Greys.

I am startled awake for some reason at daylight and I sit up and look around and see my handsome husband still fast asleep. Everything seems normal until I notice the balcony door is open. We didn't leave that open. I decide to wake up Christian. I am afraid someone else may be in the penthouse with us other than security.

I lightly shake Christian's shoulder. "Christian."

He doesn't budge. "Christian!" I say louder. I finally see his eyes flutter open. "I think someone else is in here with us. Did you open the balcony door?"

He sits up startled now. "No." he looks around and sees it himself. "throw on a robe, I'm taking you to the panic room."

"Christian, if you stay out, I do too."

"Ana, you're pregnant. I just need to keep you and the babies safe so please don't argue this right now."

I huff and finally relent. I get up and go into my closet to find something to put on. When I turn on the closet light I find Leila standing there and scream. She grabs me and turns me around and puts a hand over my mouth and presses a gun to my temple. A gun I didn't see before now. I'm still butt naked. "Shut the fuck up. You lied to me mistress. You tricked me to get my gun away from me and put me in a fucking psychiatric facility. I was there for a fucking year. I will not go back. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you will not scream. Understood?" I nod and She slowly takes her hand off of my mouth.

"Leila, you promised to stay away from us if we didn't call the cops."

"And I did for almost 2 years. I can't live without master though so I came back for him."

About that time I hear, "Ana?" and he rounds the corner until he is in the doorway looking as stunned as me. "Leila let her go. It is me you want, right?"

"Yes but if I leave her alive, she will continue to be a nuisance."

I remember my panic button and push it.

"No she won't. If you hurt her or the babies, I would never be with you Leila."

I finally had enough and I decide to defend myself. I throw my elbow back and get her in the ribs and she releases me as she bends over. I kick her and she falls over. The gun skitters across the floor and my husband picks it up. "You fucking bitch." She yells. I jump on top of her.

"fuck you Leila. No one fucks with my family." I punch her hard enough that it knocks her out.

Christian comes up behind me and lifts me off of her. He grabs me a robe and wraps it around me before Taylor and Sawyer come storming in.

When Taylor and Sawyer finally emerge, they restrain Leila. "Call the cops on her this time. That mental facility clearly didn't help her at all." I suggest.

My husband picks me up and takes me to the guest room and lays me down on the bed. "hold me?"

"Of course baby." He holds me and I cry. "Let it all out baby. It is just you and me."

I cry for a little while until there's a knock at the door. We look up and it is Taylor. "sir. The police need to speak with you both."

"Okay. We're just going to throw on some clothes."

"I'll let them know."

"Ready baby?" he asks me.

I nod and he helps me up and we go into our room and get changed. "Christian, they were supposed to inform us before they released her. We need to find out how or why that didn't happen."

"I'll call in the morning and find out."

I nod and finish putting on my yoga pants and Christian's oversized t-shirt. He takes my hand. "I love you Ana. You were so brave."

I smile and give him a sweet kiss. "Anything for my family baby."

He takes my hand and we go to the great room and talk to detectives.

Once we're done talking to them, they say she won't be released for a while which is a relief.

After they leave, I look at my husband. "Let's go home."

He smiles at me. "gladly."

He takes me home and runs me a bath and we take a bath together and we go to bed and he just holds me. "I love you Christian." Is the last thing I say before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been 6 weeks since the second Leila incident. I understand that my husband has exceptional sexual skills that are very addictive but that woman is apparently just crazy.

I'm now 26 weeks pregnant with our boys and the girls just had their first birthday. We threw a big Grey style party for them. Christian and Mia went all out in decorating. Not to mention the presents. We had to clear out one of the guest rooms for the toys that wouldn't fit in the toy room. Now they have 2 toy rooms.

I wake up in the morning wrapped up in my handsome, irresistible husband. I roll over in his arms and kiss him softly and trace the stubble on his jawline with my fingers lightly. "Christian." I attempt to wake him up. I lightly shake him. "Christian."

His eyes flutter open. "hmm?"

"Fuck me Christian."

He smiles his panty soaking smile and proceeds to fuck me hard and fast. "fuck baby." He says as he empties himself inside me.

"Mmm.." is all I can say. He kisses me lightly as he pulls out and lays beside me and wraps his arms around me and holds me to his chest.

"I'll never tire of waking up to that from you baby."

"Good. Because I intend to do it often."

"How are our babies this morning?"

"Fantastic now. We woke the babies up."

He places his hand on my stomach where the boys are now kicking. "I'll never cease to be amazed by feeling our babies kicking inside you. I would keep you pregnant forever if you would let me."

I giggle. "we can have more someday but let's give my uterus a break after these 2."

"Whatever you say baby. Ready to get up and get ready for work?"

"yeah. I wish I could stay in bed with you forever though."

"Me too, but life goes on baby. Let's go shower together and get ready."

"Okay." We roll out of bed and go take a shower, complete with some shower sex.

After we're dressed, we go downstairs and join our girls and their nanny for breakfast. After we eat, we all head to Grey house. The nanny stays at the daycare in Grey House with the girls. The daycare is on my floor so when we arrive at the 19th floor, my husband kisses us and goes on to his floor.

As I'm sitting at my desk going through manuscripts and contracts, my phone rings and I answer without looking.

"Ana Grey"

"Ana? It's Kate. Can you please come to my place. I need you."

"Sure Kate. Is everything okay?"

She hesitates to answer.

"I'm okay. Just come as soon as you can please."

"Okay. I just have to tell my husband where I'm going. Send me the address again and I will be there soon."

"Okay. Thank you"

I hang up and call my husband.

"Grey."

"Hello Mr. Grey. I'm just calling to let you know I'm going over to Kate's place. She said she needs me and it sounded urgent. She sounded like something is off but I'm going over there."

"Okay. Be safe. Love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and grab my purse and put my phone in it. I stop by Hannah. "something urgent came up so contact me for emergencies. I don't know for sure when I will be back."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

I nod and walk to Sawyer. "We have to go to Kate's." I show him the address on my phone and nods.

We leave and head to the address listed. When we arrive, I get a gut feeling that something is wrong. "Sawyer, I have a bad feeling about this. I will hit the panic button if something happens. Then you know what to do."

"Okay Ana."

I walk up to the apartment building and buzz the apartment number she gave me. Someone clicks me through and I cautiously approach her apartment.

I knock and the door opens and no one is standing there so I walk in and see Kate tied to a chair. "Kate?!" I start to approach her but suddenly I'm hit over the head and fade into unconsciousness. I feel someone wrap their arm around me to keep me from falling before everything is completely black.

When I wake up, I'm tied to a chair next to Kate. "What? Who the fuck did this?" Kate opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted.

Suddenly I hear a voice I hadn't heard in a while. "Hello Ana. About time you join us."

I turn my head, which now hurts a great deal. I see Jose standing there wielding a gun. I manage to push the panic button on my watch discreetly. "Jose. What do you want? I can give you money. Just let us go."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to finally get you? I've been planning this over a year but your fucking security is tight and I could never get to you."

I swallow hard. This is not good at all. "What do you want Jose?"

"I want you Ana. I told you that a while back but you ended up with Grey anyways. We will be so great together Ana."

"Jose, at least let Kate go."

"Tsk tsk. We will get to that. We're going on a little trip Ana. Kate can stay here until the security that inevitably brought you here comes in. We have to move fast. He unties me from the chair and ties my hands together in front of me.

He pulls me out of the chair. "Tell Christian I love him Kate."

She nods with tears in her eyes. Jose takes me out onto the fire escape out the back of the apartment and walks me down with a gun to my back to remind me not to disobey him. Once we get down the fire escape, I see Sawyer approaching. With his gun drawn. "Let Mrs. Grey go!"

Jose wraps his arm around my throat and aims at Sawyer and shoots him in the leg and he falls to the ground and I start crying. He pulls me into an alley towards the back holding me between him and Sawyer so he doesn't shoot him. When we get close to the alley, Taylor and Ryan are standing at each end of the alley, both with their guns drawn as well. "let Mrs. Grey go!" Ryan yells. Jose turns toward him with me in between them again.

"She belongs with me." Suddenly there is a shot and Jose collapses. I run to Taylor and he pushes me back behind him and approaches Jose and restrains him.

"Go to the SUV down there Ana." He points in the direction of said vehicle.

"Sawyer was shot and Kate is tied up in the apartment. Help them."

"We have it covered Mrs. Grey."

I nod and frantically walk to the SUV he specified and when I open the back door, there sits my husband. I hop up in the SUV and Christian immediately hugs me and holds me close. "are you hurt Ana?"

"He hit me over the head with something but I feel okay. I may be in shock though."

"I'm going to tell them I'm taking you to the hospital."

He starts to open his door after he softly kisses me. I grab his arm. "Please don't leave me. Call them or something."

He nods and takes the phone out of his pocket and calls someone. Probably Taylor.

"I need to take Ana to the hospital to have her checked out… okay.. see you momentarily." He hangs up. "He is coming to drive us. We're taking Luke as well."

Taylor comes around the corner helping Sawyer and he opens the door and I scoot closer to Christian. As soon as Luke is in, I give him a hug. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay Ana. I was just doing my job."

"Thank you for that."

I let go of him and lean into my husband's side and he wraps his arm around me.

I doze off. I wake up in the hospital. I look around and see Christian sitting there with his head in his hands. "Christian. Is everything okay?"

He looks up and he comes to sit on the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around me. "I was so scared Ana." He now has tears streaming down his face.

"Are we okay? The babies and I?"

"Yeah, they said you just have a concussion. The babies are good. They are just concerned that your blood pressure is so high so we will be here a couple of hours. How do you feel?"

I shrug. "I feel better now that you're here and my babies and I are fine. I had a gut feeling Christian. I should've brought Luke in with me." I start crying again and he hugs me tighter.

"Shhh.. it is all okay now."

"How is Kate and Sawyer?"

"Kate is a bit shaken up and Sawyer is in surgery because the bullet was lodged in his leg."

I nod and scoot over in my bed and pat the bed for him to lay beside me and he kicks off his shoes and we wrap our arms around each other and I doze back off to sleep.

When I wake up, I realize that I'm now home. Christian is sitting back against the headboard on his laptop. I turn over and put my hand on his leg. "I love you Christian. Did you get the girls?"

"Yes. Taylor went to get them. I wanted to stay by your side in case you woke up."

"Is he in jail Christian? Or is he alive?"

"He is handcuffed to a bed at the hospital. He was shot in his thigh. Unfortunately he will live but he is going straight to jail as soon as he is released. Took everything I had to keep from going to his room and strangling him. He hurt my family and NO ONE hurts my family."

"I love you. Thank you for not leaving me."

"I love you too baby." He closes his laptop and sets it on the bedside table and lays down beside me.

We just look into each other's eyes and I wrap my arms around him. "love me Christian."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 5000% sure. Love me. I need you."

He rolls over and makes love to me. As we're laying in a post coital embrace, he says, "I love you Ana. Sleep baby." And I drift back off to sleep in his loving arms.


	23. Chapter 23

It has been 10 weeks since the Jose incident. It has been rather peaceful and a peaceful day is a magnificent day.

I'm now 36 weeks pregnant and HUGE. The boys, Theodore Raymond and James Christian, can be born any day now. We can't wait to meet them.

Piper and Penny are fantastic. They are very bright babies.

My relationship with Christian has been even stronger than before. We haven't been in the playroom in weeks but we always exercise more caution, being so close to the due date, just as we did with the girls. We still have plenty of sex. Amazing hot, life altering sex. Our sex life is NEVER dull. Never has been. Just when I think it cannot get any better, Christian rises to the challenge and it just gets better every time.

Today we're going for what may be our last doctor's appointment before the babies are born. I'm overly excited about the prospect of finally being able to hold my baby boys.

"Shower with me baby?" I ask my delicious husband.

"Definitely." I waddle into the bathroom and get into the shower and my husband gets in behind me. He takes my sponge and puts my body wash on it and he washes me in soft sensual strokes until I can't handle it anymore and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

"Fuck me Christian."

"As you wish. Turn around and brace yourself on the wall baby."

I do as I'm told and he spreads my legs a little farther apart and quickly penetrates my core and I gasp at the sudden but welcome intrusion.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Fuck me Christian."

He starts pounding into me holding onto my hips firmly so I don't lose my balance. "cum with me Ana." And I explode around him and he calls out my name as he finds his own release.

"Fuck, you're amazing Christian Grey."

"As is my wife baby."

All the sudden there is a gush of water between my legs and Christian quickly pulls out. "it's happening. Let's get clean and get out of here."

I nod and he helps me up and turns me around and we quickly wash up before the first contraction comes. As soon as we step out of the shower, it hits. "arghhh fuck!! This fucking hurts."

He whispers encouraging words and breathes through the contraction with me.

After it passes, he carries me to my closet and helps me into something comfortable as my next contraction rips through me. "This is happening too fast Christian. Let's go." He takes me to sit on the bed and hurriedly puts his clothes on and another contraction hits and I have an overwhelming urge to push. I reach between my legs and I can feel the hair on one of my sons' head. "Christian, call 911! These babies are not waiting." He comes out panicking and grabs his phone and calls 911. He helps me into a somewhat comfortable position on the bed as the operator directs him to. He looks between my legs.

"This boy is in a hurry to meet us."

He puts the phone on speaker and the operator directs him what to do and I can see he is frightened. My next contraction rips through me and they direct me to push and I push and suddenly my son's glorious cries fill the room. Christian lays him on my chest. The operator directs him to tie off the cord and he cuts it and another contraction hits so I push again and a few minutes later, my other son is born and his cries fill the room as well. He places him beside the other baby and I cry as I'm finally holding my boys. About that time, paramedics enter the room and check us out and then they deliver my second placenta. They wrap up the boys and place me on the gurney and Christian carries one baby and a paramedic carries the other and they take us down to the ambulance and I just stare at my sons as we're en route to the hospital.

"You did amazing baby. They're perfect." I smile at him.

"Thank you baby. You did pretty great as well."

When we arrive at the hospital we are wheeled straight to the post partum wing of the hospital. We are all checked out and deemed healthy but they give me antibiotics to head off infection because of the less than sterile environment that the babies were born in.

We love on our babies and decide which is which. James was born first and then Teddy.

Christian calls his family to let them know that the babies are here and he excitedly tells them how he delivered them at home himself with encouragement of a 911 operator.

Over the next 3 days, we are visited by the Greys, including our daughters. They kept me in the hospital 3 days to dose me up with IV antibiotics.

Today, we are going home. Mia decided to have a welcome home party. She practically begged me for permission so I finally relented.

When we arrive, there are vehicles parked everywhere but they left space for us to park close so we don't have to walk too far.

Christian and I both take a baby out of their car seats and we carry them inside where we are greeted by the Greys.

I hand off Teddy to Grace and Christian hands James to Kate.

I give out hugs and then I see our beautiful daughters and I bend down to their level and give them both hugs. "Mommy missed you girls. I love you."

"Mommy, lub you." They both say.

We enjoy the rest of our day as a big happy family, when I'm suddenly hit with sadness that my Dad wasn't able to be here. I know he will watch out for all of us though so that brings me some comfort. "I need a nap." I tell my husband.

"Let me help you up the stairs and I will put you to bed."

"Thank you baby." I kiss the kids good and hug the rest of our family and Christian guides me upstairs where there is a new bed and he lays me down and gives me a sweet kiss. He starts to walk away. I grab his hand. "hold me until I fall asleep?"

"I can do that." He kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed behind me and holds me. "I love you so much Ana."

"I love you too baby." I say as I drift off to sleep.

6 weeks later

It has been 6 weeks since the babies were born. They are very calm and perfect babies. The girls still don't fully grasp what these two little guys are still doing here but I know they will understand in time.

Christian has, yet again, managed to exceed all expectations as a father to our boys as well now. He takes turn getting up at night to tend to the boys, although, I still get up and help him.

Today, I'm going to the doctor to get cleared for sex and to get an IUD. I'm beyond ready to reconnect with my husband in every conceivable way.

At the doctors office, she checks me out and clears me and then inserts my IUD. "You're good to go, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you doctor Greene."

"Anytime."

I get dressed and head out with Sawyer. "Take me to Grey House Sawyer."

"Okay Ana."

When we arrive at Grey house, I hurriedly make my way to the 20th floor where I'm greeted by Andrea. "Mrs. Grey. We weren't aware you were coming today."

"It's a surprise. Is he in?"

"He just went into a meeting. Go on into his office."

"Don't tell him I'm here."

"Okay." I walk through his office doors and have a seat on the couch in the corner of his office. I lay down and get comfortable.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm awoken to my husband between my legs licking and sucking at my clit. "fuck, baby. I need you inside me."

He glides back up my body and he quickly undoes his pants and pulls his boxers down to release his huge cock. He aligns himself at my core and kisses me feverishly as he slowly enters my core and thrusts lightly going deeper with every single thrust until he fills me completely and I instantaneously combust around him. "fuck, Ana. I've missed you."

"Harder and faster Christian."

He starts to really pound into me and I feel myself getting close. "cum with me Ana." And I explode around him and we call out each other's names as he finds his release as well. "fuck Ana. Thank you for coming to see me."

"I couldn't resist baby. I missed you too."

He kisses me lightly as he pulls out and lays down beside me and holds me close. "I have another meeting." He looks at his watch. "now. But I will be back to please my wife if she doesn't mind waiting."

"She doesn't mind at all."

He kisses me again as he gets up and composes himself and then he helps me up and to straighten myself back up. He pulls me tight against his chest and kisses me sweetly. "I will see you soon baby. Make yourself at home and I will be back before you know it."

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you return."

"You got it baby." I give him another sweet kiss and lay down as he leaves his office for his next meeting.

The rest of his workday consists of sex and meetings and then we go home together and spend the evening with our 4 kids. I never imagined this life for myself but I'm so glad that I got these 5 people in my family now. I now couldn't imagine my life without them.

After the kids are in bed, we feed and change the babies and put them back to sleep and take the baby monitor to our room and he makes love to me again and we fall asleep embracing each other. I love my family!


	24. Chapter 24

It has been 6 months since our sons were born. James and Teddy are the perfect additions to our family.

Piper and Penny are fabulous big sisters. They help us with the babies and they are so smart and cute. They are much happier about the twins ever since they became mobile.

Christian has, yet again, exceeded my expectations as a remarkable father and husband. He goes above and beyond to make sure we are all happy every day.

I still have days where I'm sad that my Dad couldn't be here with us. We haven't gone over to his place where he lived when he died. My old place. I'm planning on going over there soon to go through his stuff and possibly donate some of the stuff we got him to a shelter for homeless people.

We are also considering renting the house out as well but I'm not sure about that yet. I guess it depends how the house makes me feel, now that my Daddy is no longer there.

Since it is Saturday, my husband and I have decided to head to Dad's house and get that out of the way.

We are taking an SUV so we can fit stuff into it to donate or just take home.

As we pull up, I take a deep breath and Christian opens the door for me. We walk in and I can smell him. Tears are stinging the back of my eyes but I manage to keep my composure.

As we enter the living room, we find hospital gloves and other evidence that this is where they picked up my Dad. The tears are suddenly falling from my eyes now at that thought. My husband holds me and walks me out of that room and he helps me go through all of my Dad's stuff. I take all his clothes and have Christian put them into the SUV.

In that moment, I decide that I'm going to keep this place for friends and family when they visit from out of town, or if they just need a neutral place to stay temporarily.

We clean out the fridge and leave it empty so the smell of rotten food doesn't fill the house.

We take some photo albums and paperwork and we take it all to the SUV. We're going to have Gail come over to clean. We decide to take everything but the furniture with us and we're going to hold his stuff in our basement of our home and possibly donate some other stuff as well as his clothes.

A couple of hours later, we decide we have enough and we're sending someone to box up the rest of his personal belongings. He must have moved stuff here from my childhood home to here. This thought makes me smile.

"We've been here all day. Are you ready to go, Ana?"

"Yeah. We're going to keep this place as an off site guest house for people coming to visit."

"That can be managed."

"Also, his clothes and maybe some household items need to go to some kind of charity or something so he can help other's in need. That's what Dad would've wanted."

He smiles at me. "of course baby."

I take his hand and give him a sweet kiss. "let's get out of here."

We go out to the SUV and he helps me in and we go home and have staff help Christian carry everything except the clothes to the basement.

We spend the rest of the day with our babies, Penny, Piper, Teddy and James. Tomorrow, we are going to donate Dad's clothes to various charities that involve men.

6 weeks later

We finally got all my father's clothes given to various charities and ended up donating money to their causes.

The boys are now almost 8 months old and Piper and Penny are closing in on 2 years old. Our children are so good. Piper and Penny continue to be great big sisters. They are all so smart.

Tonight, we are headed to the Coping Together Gala at the Grey's manor. Kate and I went out for a spa day yesterday to get properly groomed for this event. Technically, we got groomed for our husband's benefits. But that is beside the point.

Today, we went to our favorite hair dressers and are getting our hair styled and our nails and makeup done.

When I return home from the hair dresser, I find my handsome husband all dressed in his tuxedo and playing with the kids. I approach him and wrap my arms around him and give him a sweet kiss. "I'm going to get dressed baby."

"Okay baby."

I go up to our room and throw on my sexiest lingerie, gown and jewelry and look at myself in the mirror one more time before heading down the stairs.

I am greeted at the bottom of the stairs by my handsome delicious husband. "You look absolutely stunning Mrs. Grey."

"You're looking pretty handsome yourself Mr. Grey." I give him a sweet kiss and we tell all of our kids goodnight and give them hugs and kisses.

Once we arrive at the Gala, Christian gets out and comes around and helps me out. I take his arm and he leads us to the huge tent in the back yard. Our pictures are taken as we walk into the tent. Christian takes me around and introduces me to everyone that he knows, which is apparently quite a few people.

We have our champagne and soon, we make our way to our table with the rest of the Greys.

"Ana, married women can now take part in the first dance auction. Would you please participate?"

I look at Christian and he just winks at me. "Sure Mia."

"YAY!!" he comes around the table and engulfs me in a huge hug.

She finally goes back to her seat and we have our dinner and then a lot of auction items are bid on.

I lean into Christian. "will you please win me?" I whisper in his ear.

"of course baby." He gives me a sweet kiss.

Finally, it is time for the first dance auction and Mia practically drags me to the stage.

Most of the girls are auctioned off for anywhere from 5 to 10,000 dollars.

When it is finally my turn, the DJ introduces me and the bidding starts with husband for 1 million dollars. Another man bids against him. The voice sound familiar and gives me the chills. I can't see faces from up here because of the bright lights on me.

Christian and this stranger continue to bid on me and Christian eventually wins me for 25 million. Who the fuck was that other man?

He comes to the stage and offers his hand and helps me down off the stage. "do you know who that other man was Christian? His voice sounded vaguely familiar."

"No baby. I didn't see him. He was hiding in the shadows."

I nod. "take me to the boathouse for a rendezvous before your very expensive dance?"

He smiles brightly and takes my hand and leads me out of the tent and he scoops me up so we can move quickly to the boathouse before we are spotted.

Once inside, he locks the door and his lips crash into my own. He carries me upstairs and lays me on the couch, his lips still firmly connected to my own. Within moments he is fucking me hard and fast and it is glorious.

After we come down from our highs, he gets up and helps me up and we help situate each other's clothes so we are presentable.

"How do I look husband?"

"You look perfect. Me?"

"Absolutely handsome." I run my fingers through his hair to tame it. "Now you are perfect baby."

He takes my hand and we leave the boathouse. I hear a rustling sound like someone is in the bushes. I turn around and don't see anyone so I shake my head and we continue to the tent.

Once we arrive at the tent, they call time for the first dance so I take my handsome husband's hand and he takes me to the dancefloor and holds me close and we sway to the music. I still feel like someone is staring at me but I choose to ignore it.

When our dance is over, we go and talk more with the Greys. I lean into my husband. "I need to use the ladies room. I will be right back." I whisper to him.

"Okay baby. See you soon."

He kisses me sweetly and then I grab my purse and head to the ladies room. Once inside, I use the bathroom and freshen up.

As I'm leaving the restroom, I am grabbed by my arm. I turn and I'm stunned into silence. Before me is Steve Morton. I gasp. "It can't be. Daddy killed you."

"we don't have time to discuss that. You're coming with me." He stabs me in the arm with a needle and everything fades to black.

Christian's POV

It has been 20 minutes since Ana went to the bathroom so I decide to go look for her. I walk up to the ladies room and knock on the door. A lady answers and says that the woman I'm describing isn't in there.

Now I'm getting worried. I decide to call her but I hear her phone ringing nearby so I follow the ring and find her purse on the ground near the restroom. I pick it up and quickly go in search of Sawyer, who is supposed to be following her everywhere.

"Sawyer, where is my wife?"

He looks at me startled. "I I don't know. I saw her go into the bathroom earlier."

"Well she isn't there anymore. Her purse which holds her phone was laying in the grass close to the bathroom. Let's get everyone looking for her."

"Yes, sir" he says and he contacts the other guards to help look for her.

We thoroughly search the property and she isn't anywhere to be found. Fuck. "Check CCTV and let's get on it fast. Has she pushed her panic button?"

"No. We're not sure if she is even wearing it because she usually wears other jewelry to events."

"Fuck. We have to find her."


	25. Chapter 25

Ana's POV

I wake up and I'm in a dark room with my hands and feet restrained and I'm laying on what feels like a couch but it is dark so I can't be sure.

A little bit later, I hear a door open and someone flips the light on. I close my eyes quickly and open them slowly to give my eyes a minute to adjust.

When my eyes are all the way open, I see Morton staring at me.

It's then that I notice I'm only in my lingerie and I have no panties because Christian ripped them off of me earlier. Morton comes over and sits right beside me and starts touching me. I'm helpless.

Then I remember my panic button so I discreetly push it. Thank God I decided to wear that tonight. "What do you want from me? How are you still alive?"

"I want you back Ana. As far as how I'm alive, Ray killed my twin brother, thankfully. He was a pain in my ass. I've been watching you since." And he kisses me forcefully and I bite his tongue and he screams and backhands me. "calm down or I will just drug you again and have my way with you."

I decide to calm down for now. "I can pay you to leave me and my family alone."

He cuts me off with his hand over my mouth. "I think it is time we have some fun Ana." I start crying but then he cuts off my restraints and my training kicks in and I elbow him and turn around and kick him to the ground and I jump on him and start hitting him until he is obviously unconscious. I search the room and find cable ties and secure his arms and legs so that he can't move and then I kick him in the nuts and his eyes pop open. "YOU FUCKING CUNT!! Let me loose."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let you loose. If I had my gun, I would blow your disgusting brains out." I look around the room and find canes and whips and I take one of each and I roll him onto his stomach and I cane him and he is screaming and begging me to stop. "You never let me go so I won't be letting you loose until the authorities get here."

I whip him a couple times and then I drop the whip and cane and search his pockets for a phone and I finally find it.

I dial Christian's number.

"Ana?"

"Yes. Can you track me? I have him restrained in the basement."

"We got you tracked and we will be there shortly. Who is he?"

"Steve Morton. My pedophile so called step dad. I will See you shortly. I love you."

"I love you too Ana. We just pulled up."

I take off running up the steps and open the door and take off running for the door but then I remember I'm almost completely naked. I find a sheet and wrap it around myself and they come storming in. "Christian?!" he spots me and he runs to me and wraps his arms around me. He is still dressed in his tux without his bow tie and he has the top buttons of his shirt undone.

"Are you hurt, Ana?"

"He back handed me but I feel fine. Just slightly violated and I'm extremely satisfied that he just received his Karma and I got to dish it out."

His eyes widen. "What did you do Ana?"

"I beat his ass, tied him up and caned him while he begged me to let him go and he cried like a bitch."

"Damn Ana. I will get you into the SUV and I want to see what you did."

I Nod and he scoops me up and puts me in the back of the SUV. He gives me a sweet kiss. "I will be right back."

I just nod and then everything that just happened hits me all at once and I start sobbing into my hands. It is then that I notice I'm practically covered in blood. I watch as Christian comes back out to the SUV and climbs into the back with me looking spooked.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"You REALLY fucked him up."

"Well he fucking deserved every bit of it."

"I won't argue with you on that, Ana. But now I know not to hurt you because your tiny body just beat down a very big man. I'm impressed."

"He is the one that bid against you in the auction. He saw us in the boathouse and I felt like someone was watching us but I chose to shake it off and I was determined to have a good time with you no matter what."

I start crying. "Once I finally got the upper hand on him and I know he was planning to use that stuff on me but I got to use it on him because I finally had him subdued. Against his will but obviously there wasn't much of a choice. It was me or him."

"Hey now. No one blames you. If I had known who he was and saw him first, I probably would've done the same thing. I will NEVER underestimate you again. You took down a 260 lbs man and you are just barely over 100 lbs. You are amazing Ana. I love you and I want to kiss you properly but you appear to have blood all over you. It looks like even in your mouth."

"Oh yeah. I bit his tongue." I say looking proud of myself.

Finally the cops show up and they go to apprehend the sick fuck in the basement and they come and talk to me and I tell them how everything happened.

They arrest him but take him to the hospital handcuffed to a gurney. They said what I did to him was considered self defense but said I went a little overboard with it but they would let it slide because of the vile things the monster had done to me and what he was planning to do to me.

After they're done talking to me, I turn to Christian, "Take me home to wash up and sleep please?"

"Of course baby." Taylor and Sawyer get in the front seat and drive us back to our home.

Christian carries me up to our bathroom and sets me on the counter and runs me some bath water. "You were very brave Ana. I'm proud of you."

I smile and pick up my toothbrush and toothpaste and brush my teeth thoroughly and wash my face and kiss my husband deeply.

He helps me into the tub and gets in with me and washes me from head to toe.

He helps me out of the tub and carries me to bed and puts a silk nightie on me and I lay down and he puts on a pair of pajama pants and climbs in behind me and pulls my back up to his chest. "We can spend time with the kids in the morning. For now, get some sleep baby." I turn around and kiss him deeply.

"Thank you for saving me Christian."

"Oh honey, you are the one that saved you. I love you."

I smile and lay my head on his chest and drift off to sleep.

I am awoken from a nightmare and my amazing husband wraps his arms around me. "You're safe baby."

"I know. I love you baby. Will you love me?"

"Only if you're sure."

"I asked, didn't I? So please love me husband. I need you."

He worships my body with his own and then we drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

I wake up again and I'm in bed alone. I panic but then remember how anytime something upsets my husband, he can be found at the piano playing melancholy music.

I get up and throw my nightie back on and make my way to the music room and there he sits looking defeated. I furrow my brow and walk around the piano and sit beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

"I thought I lost you Ana. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me baby. Ever."

He smiles and turns to me and kisses me feverishly. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. Another nightmare did. Then I couldn't find you so I came here. I need you to fuck me."

He smiles and closes the lid on the grand piano and he lays me atop it and makes love to me. It was magical.

"Let's go to bed and get a little more sleep before the kids are up."

I nod and he helps me off the piano and scoops me up and carries me to bed and he lays with me and holds me until I drift off to sleep in his arms.

The next morning I wake up to find my husband staring at me and giggle. "I need a shower. Join me."

I give him a sweet kiss and roll out of bed and strip out of my nightie on my way to the shower. My husband joins me and we get dirtier before we get clean and it was amazing.

We spend the day as a family with our 4 children. It's the simpler days like this that I love most.


End file.
